Blood
by Yuki Akabara
Summary: What would happen if there is another world between the so called spirit world and real world? What would happen if the Weib assassins and the spirit detectives meet and have one goal to protect a certain someone? Who knows? finished
1. Chapter 1 Meeting

Disclaimers- I do not own Weib Kreuz or Yuyu Hakusho but I wish I did.  
  
Blood  
  
It had been hard to escape the demons. It had been hard to fight them too, with the loss of my friend how am I suppose to fight them? How am I suppose to escape? Those were the thoughts that passed her mind when she was running away from the things that were after her. She didn't notice that she was inside a shop until someone bumped into her.   
  
"Excuse me miss."   
  
She looked up and violet eyes met with golden ones. She backed away and was about to run to the other direction when she saw the demons that was after her. She ducked immediately and was hidden among the flowers. They can't find me, they should not find me. She closed her eyes and felt the spirits of the demons getting closer.   
  
Then there was four more spirits but this time they were familiar to her, very familiar to her. After the fleeting feeling that she was going to be caught the demons' spirit suddenly and slowly faded away. She couldn't believe it and was very reluctant to open her eyes. Just then two gentle voices filled her line of hearing.   
  
"Hey they're gone now you can get up from there."   
  
"Ken kun don't talk like that, can't you see she's really scared?" That's when she had the courage to open her eyes and look up.   
  
Four good looking guys were talking among themselves but one has kept his eyes on her. One has violet eyes, the guy she bumped into a while ago, another has blue, then there's the guys with green and the last the one with golden eyes much like her but his did not have the depth her eyes had.   
  
They were simple, easy to look at, easy to gaze into, something her eyes could never give out. She lowered her eyes to her hands and found that she was still in her clothes, the same one she has escaped from. Damn they'll really think I'm crazy. She had time to look around the shop and to her amazement she found herself wondering what she was doing in a flower shop. Where she was crouched down she could clearly see the freesias and the orchids. Also some daisies and roses. The shop was well kept and it bothered her so much since they were guys. Just then the blue eyed, brown haired guy bent down and smiled to her.   
  
"Hi, I'm Omi. What's your name?"   
  
My name? I can't give them my real name... "Yukiko."   
  
He smiled again. He offered his hand and for some reason even though she did not like it she accepted. That's when she saw the shop she was in, she was right, it was a flower shop and it seems that the four guys are the caretakers. She had a good view at the others flowers and it had made her comfortable.  
  
"Excuse me miss but could you tell us why you suddenly came into the shop ducked and seemed to be frightened of two businessmen?"   
  
Two of the guys looked at Yoji and sweat dropped. "That's not like you Yoji kun." Omi said and laughed.   
  
"I cannot explain it's hard to understand. Th-thank you for saving me I must leave now." She turned to leave but someone held her back. When she turned the violet eyes seemed to warn her of something.   
  
"They're just around the corner, if you're running away from them they'll see you go out from this shop." He loosened his hold and Omi looked at him.   
  
"Aya kun..." Ken raised his hands and said, "Okay fine I officially declare this day as a weird day. First Yoji refuses to flirt with girls and Aya lets one stay in the shop without buying anything."   
  
With those words he received death glares and the unmistakable stare that meant "say another word and you will die."  
  
She did not really know why but she felt quite at ease with them and it seemed that there was nothing around them that could attract the demons. She smiled at them and that's when her body gave in. She had been traveling for three days now. There was no rest for her especially when she was discovered by the demons. She was constantly running and she was even surprised she had lasted this long but now it was over. She was tired and she needed to give up. She closed her eyes and let herself fall but before she could feel the cold floor she had blacked out.  
  
He had a very restless day. School was normal as it could ever be. Girls flock around him as if he was some kind of a rare artifact. It didn't really matter to him that much but after school Botan and Yusuke was waiting for him outside. Botan was wearing the same uniform she usually wears when getting one of them out of school and being the grim reaper she was still constantly smiling. Who would have thought?  
  
"Yusuke? Botan? What's wrong?"   
  
"Master Koenma needs all of us to go to the spirit world as soon as possible."  
  
"Yusuke do you know anything about this?"   
  
"No idea. Kuwabara and Hiei are on their way."   
  
"Ah do you think it was such a good idea to leave those two alone?" Just then a shout was heard and the three people sweat dropped.  
  
"I think not."  
  
They were all in front of Koenma when the whole castle felt like it was in the middle of an earthquake. Everyone steadied themselves and looked at Koenma with confused looks.   
  
"What the hell was that?"  
  
"The reason I called you."   
  
George the demon, servant of Koenma entered and showed them a map. "As most of you know there are three worlds existing The spirit world, the real world and the world below but there are two more world that are not mentioned." George flipped the map to reveal another more elaborate one.   
  
"The spirit world is connected to the world below because of the real world and the word below connects to the real world as well. As you know barriers were formed to prohibit demons from escaping this world. However in the real world there is a place called Subete. This is a place where supposedly heaven, earth and hell meet.   
  
This is the place of judgment as most of them say. Subete is a barren world were tests are made to see where a soul is to go. Beyond this place is another called Dark realm. The dark realm is a place were demons who escape death go. This is a place that maintains the balance between worlds and Subete is the only way in or out of the realm. A slight disorder in that world would bring noticeable destruction both in your world and the spirit world."  
  
"So you want us to fix this matter then?" Kurama asked as he try to wake Yusuke and Kuwabara up. Hiei was almost asleep but suddenly stood alert again. Koenma sweat dropped but nodded.  
  
"So how do you get to the dark realm?" Yusuke asked as he yawned.  
  
"You can't enter the dark realm... That is problem number one. Problem number two is that the spirit world had an agreement to the monarchy there to never interfere with their problems unless they ask for help. Problem number three is that we do not know where Subete is. Problem number four is we have confirmed that the most powerful being that could stop all of this is kidnapped and brought to the real world. And lastly we do not know who or what is causing the disorder in the realm."  
  
"And you expect us to fix this?" Hiei asked clearly irritated.  
  
Koenma pulled something from his desk and threw it towards Yusuke. "That will help you."  
  
"How?"   
  
"It will lead you to a Cerenian."  
  
"A what?" Yusuke and Kuwabara asked in unison while Kurama and Hiei looked at each other.  
  
"A Cerenian, a person from the dark realm."  
  
"There's something I don't understand Koenma." Kurama said as he stepped forward.  
  
"Why can't we enter the dark realm and why must we do this mission?"  
  
"You can't enter the dark realm because there are only two ways to enter it. One is if you are invited and another is if you escaped death but your soul could not be brought back to the real world. Anyone who enters Subete is not anymore under the spirit world's protection or jurisdiction."   
  
"So the best way to fix all of this is to find the Cerenian which possess the power to stop this?"  
  
"Exactly. As for your second question you need to do this mission because if this keeps up both the real world and the spirit world would collapse. Delivering destruction and unbalance to the worlds."  
  
"And that is because?"  
  
"The spirit world depends on the balance of the Dark realm."  
  
Yukiko woke up just as she heard something. She sat up from her bed and found that she was in a basement of some sort. She pushed the blanket off her body and slowly made her way up the spiral stairs. She found herself in a house and looking down at her clothes she figured she'd be more safe if she changed. She clasped her hands near her heart and chanted in an instant she was now wearing baggy pants, a fit black sleeveless shirt, black soft shoes and on her hands are black arm warmers.   
  
She found a mirror and looked at her reflection. People from this world would not see the markings on her face but just to be sure she hid it with a spell and the streaks of her hair was changed into the same color of the rest. Satisfied she left the room using the window and ran on top of the roofs. She was more flexible at night for she could use her powers and not be noticed.   
  
She did not know where she was heading but when she heard screams and felt the spirits of the four that helped her she did not think twice and headed to that direction. She was almost out of breath when she got to them and when she saw the dead people and the blood she was reluctant to continue. Just then she saw a silhouette of four guys, one holding a sword, another holding what seemed like a wire and another dart the last had this claws sticking out from his hand.   
  
She slowly crept towards them and saw the gleam of a gun pointed to the smallest one of the four. Before she could warn them the gun went off and the only thing to do was make sure it didn't hit him. She jumped from where she was and tackled the smallest. In a quick movement of weapons she felt the wire wrap around her throat, the claw things on her side and the sword behind her. 'So they're assassins. Talented and capable but still very weak.'  
  
"Hey, wait guys it's Yukiko." The smallest said and Yukiko recognized the voice immediately, when she looked up at him she was surprised to see none other than...   
  
"Omi?"   
  
"Ah hi..."   
  
"What are you guys doing here?" She asked just as she heard another gun shot.   
  
"Guys spread out!"   
  
She picked Omi up and ran towards the nearest thing that could protect them. Omi was bewildered but then saw the splinters wood. "Someone's firing at us?"   
  
"Yeah using a silencer at that. Stay here."   
  
She stepped out and looked around, she saw Aya near the building contemplating where the shoot was coming from, weapon ready. Ken made his way to Omi and Yoji was at the far right also looking for the source of the sound and weapon armed and ready. She saw two guys up a building and the sniper gun aimed at her. She smiled and rushed towards them. She evaded the bullets and jumped window to window to get to the men.  
  
"Looking for me?" She asked as she landed softly on the roof.  
  
"Quite." One of the men said and stepped into the light.   
  
"You won't escape us this time." Big trouble... very big trouble. She took a fighting pose and waited.   
  
"Try and catch me then."  
  
Kurama was going home from the trip to the spirit world when he found himself in another part of Tokyo. Okay where did I end up too? He walked a couple more steps when he sense two spirit levels. Demons? He headed in that direction and found nothing but the energy was much stronger. When he was about to turn around he saw a girl falling from a tall building. He rushed towards her and caught her just in time. He saw the markings on her face and the streaks on her hair but ignored them because the other spirit energy was rushing towards them.   
  
"Hand her over human."   
  
A tall man said as he slowly made his way towards them. From out of no where darts flew and struck him on the side. "Pathetic humans." He raised his hands and four guys in dark outfits levitated from the ground. The girl stirred and looked up to the four guys. She stood up and attacked the person in front of them. She delivered kicks and punches just like Yusuke would and in the end he let the men fall to the ground.   
  
"Omi, Ken run away now. I'll just follow you." Kurama heard the rustle of movement and then there was none.   
  
Kurama seeing no harm in helping called his rose whip and attacked the man giving the girl enough time escape. He moved to the girl and whispered. "I'll keep him company go and help your friends." She nodded and delivered a blow on the guy's stomach before turning and leaving the scene. Kurama seeing the opportunity changed into his Youko form. The guy looked up at the Youko and laughed.   
  
"A Youko? You must be kidding me. Let me guess you're from the spirit world. Well then I'll see you around." With that the guy vanished into the shadows and Kurama was left alone in the place. He tried to contemplate what just happened but his mind would not register anything else but the girl with the markings and streaks. Who could she be?  
  
When Yukiko came back from that battle four pairs of eyes were waiting for her in the dining room. Yukiko saw their armed and ready weapon but Aya was the first to say anything to her.   
  
"Who are you?"   
  
"I am Yukiko and I came from a place different from yours. And yes you can consider me a demon Yoji."  
  
"Those people that you fought what are they?"   
  
"Demons from the world below, hell in your language. They are the people after me."  
  
They had seemed to relax a little and started on treating each other's wounds.  
  
"For what?" Ken asked as he bandaged Yoji's arm.  
  
"For my blood, my core, my powers."  
  
"And you are telling us all this because?"  
  
"The first time I saw you I felt that I could trust you. Whatever I am. Your spirits... I have felt them before... They seem familiar to me more familiar than the spirits of the demons that was trying to kill me."  
  
She sat across them and removed the spells. They saw markings on her face and streaks of black among her white hair. "This is the most natural look I have in this world that is why I must place spells so that people won't see them."  
  
"Why are you here?" Yoji asked as he stood up to get some coffee. She lowered her eyes and shook her head.  
  
"I'm not really sure why I am here. The last thing I could remember was waking up in a room full of blood and demons telling me that I will die by the time the sun rises. So I escaped and found myself in your world."  
  
Aya had kept quiet until she stood up. "If you're thinking of leaving I'm not going to let you."   
  
She turned towards Aya and smiled. "There no other choice, even if you guys are assassins you have no chance of fighting with demons with powers and ability that surpasses any of yours. Besides I have been a burden to you already."  
  
"Nonsense." Ken said as he stood up. "We have faced things before I think we can handle it."  
  
"If you meant this people you call Schwartz, I think you will find that the demons possess more abilities than this people you call Oracle, Prodigy, Berserk and Master Mind."  
  
"And you know all this by reading our minds, much like Master Mind does."  
  
"Not exactly, your spirits are sending the information to me. I have no intentions of probing anyone's mind without their permission."  
  
She smiled and sat back down. She clasped and opened her hands to reveal a small cup with steam coming out from it. She took a sip from it and placed the cup on the table. They were silent for a few more minutes before Yoji cut in.  
  
"So ahmm... Who she sleeping with?" Everyone sweat dropped on the idea.  
  
Something had felt and seemed familiar about the girl that he saw. He was certain that he had seen her before. The markings, the streaks and the way she fought. They all seem connected to something from the past. There's no use denying it, she did seem familiar. Kurama was slowly making his way home and thinking about the girl she saved made him feel worried and uneasy for some reason. He felt the spirit of someone watching him and looking up Hiei was there waiting for him. He had jumped down and walked beside Kurama.  
  
"So you think she's here?"  
  
"She?"  
  
"That Cerenian you'd been looking for?"  
  
"I don't think she's the one we are looking for."  
  
"Do you really believe I don't know what you are thinking right now?"  
  
"She's not the one. I would have recognized her if she is."  
  
"But what if she's the one who wished to forget you?"  
  
"Why do you make this all so plainly stupid Hiei?"  
  
"Because I don't trust her."  
  
"She has the same sentiments believe me."  
  
Hiei had stopped and disappeared from view. Kurama had sighed and thought about what he had said. What if it was true? What if she chose to forget me? Kurama had looked at the crescent moon that was slowly coming out from behind the dark clouds.  
  
"Looking at the moon... Wishing you're doing the same, cursing and joking aside are you still there?"  
  
Kurama sighed again and continued on his way back home.  
  
Yukiko couldn't sleep, she was thinking about the last few hours when she had been escaping the demons. How did they keep finding me? There's was no way I could have failed in hiding my spirit if that isn't the problem then how did they knew? Yukiko had done a complete search through her body and found nothing that could have indicated as a transmitter. She sighed and looked at the moon. It had seemed to calm her down when she does. She was currently situated in one of the vacant room up the guys' apartments. She was in the veranda trying to keep her head from thinking too much when she heard movement below her.  
  
It had seemed that her room was just above Aya's and the red head also couldn't sleep. He was looking at the moon and sighing sadly. Well she thinks it was sighing. She debated if she was going to disturb the guy but thought otherwise and give in to the thoughts in her head. That's when she saw the red mark on her left wrist. Where did this come from? She touched it and the substance came away from the wrist. She smelled it and her eyes grew wide from fear.  
  
It was blood. There was no doubt about it. She let an ear piercing scream and before she knew it Aya was beside her looking at the blood on her hand. He pulled Yukiko to look away from the thing and his bathrobe muffled the scream Yukiko had not stopped doing. In a matter of minutes the rest of the group was on the veranda rubbing the sleep from their eyes.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I think she doesn't like blood."  
  
"It's no ordinary blood."  
  
"What do you mean Aya kun?"  
  
"It hasn't dried yet. It's as fresh as if it was just from a new cut."  
  
They looked at the blood on Yukiko's hand and Aya had kept Yukiko from seeing it. Omi took one vial from his pocket and scooped the blood from her hand.  
  
"I'll run this through Birman. I think it's not a good idea to keep her sleeping up here."  
  
"I can volunteer my room."  
  
"Yeah right Yoji and then when it's unexpected you come home drunk and you don't remember she's there."  
  
"What else do you propose we do Kenken?"  
  
"I'll stay up here with her."  
  
The three bishounen looked at the owner of the voice and found Aya carrying Yukiko to the apartment. He closed the door and left the three wondering what just happened.  
  
Yukiko woke up a few hours later, just as dawn was approaching. She saw Aya sitting on the chair near her bed. His head was currently bowed and on his hand he was holding a piece of clothe. Yukiko went out of the apartment to the veranda and when she was about to close the door violet eyes watched her and seem to question her. She left the door opened and smiled towards Aya. She turned and leaned on the railings looking at the slowly fading moon.  
  
"What is it with you, the moon and blood?"  
  
"The moon just seems to help calm me down and about the blood am not quite sure I just seem to freak when I see some."  
  
"Well you're not staying up here anymore."  
  
"I surmised much when I heard the commotion I caused a while ago. Am terribly sorry about that."  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
They had kept silent and Yukiko kept looking at the moon uttering the phrase, "Hope he's looking at the same moon..."  
  
For the next few days Yukiko worked for the Kitty in the house with the WeiB guys knowing full well that there was nothing going on in the house. She helped in flower arranging and helping the customers and also in that few days the customers soared incredibly. Not only girl swarm the shop but also the boys much to the irritation of Aya.  
  
"Okay girls I only take girls that are 18 and above everyone whose age are younger than that you can talk to the chibi right there." He said pointing to Omi. "Yoji kun!" Aya was about to say something when Yukiko came into the shop from the back wearing an apron and carrying some flowers. The whole shop plunged into complete silence until Yukiko turned to Aya.  
  
"Aya kun where did you want this flowers again?"   
  
"The containers right outside the shop. Thanks again."  
  
"Don't mention it. This is better than doing nothing."  
  
Ken came up from the counter and walked towards Yukiko. "Here let me help you with that." Most of the girls' mouth opened and gave her evil death glares. When they were outside and Ken was bent on pouring water in the containers Yukiko whispered,  
  
"Why were the girls glaring at me like I was some kind of monster?"  
  
Ken laughed and looked at the confused face of Yukiko. "They are the fans that always go here to drool on the four of us. Seeing a girl work with us is a some what shock to them." Yukiko nodded but still not sure if she understood what Ken just said.  
  
Just then Aya's voice boomed from the shop. "IF YOU'RE NOT BUYING ANYTHING JUST LEAVE THE SHOP!" Half of the girls came out running or crying. "And Aya has always this kind of impact on them, am I right?" Ken nodded. "And sometimes that's the reason there's no customers." Just then Omi came out of the shop carrying some vases.   
  
"Ken kun come with me, help me deliver these flowers."   
  
"Omi kun am out in a few minutes can't Yoji help you?"  
  
"He doesn't want to he said he's going on a date in an hour."  
  
"How about Aya?" Ken and Omi sweat dropped and Omi whispered,  
  
"Aya doesn't do deliveries."  
  
"Then I'll go with you."  
  
"But Yukiko chan..."  
  
"Don't worry you can teach me whatever I need to know on the way."  
  
"That's not it, you see I need someone who can drive..."  
  
"Is that all? What do you guys use anyway?"  
  
They walked towards the garage and Omi showed her the vehicle. She touched the thing and smiled to Omi. "Let's go then."  
  
Omi reluctantly entered the vehicle and Yukiko drove to the entrance much to the WeiB boys' amazement. "Come on Omi load the flowers so we can deliver them while they're fresh." Aya came out of the shop and looked at Yukiko.  
  
"When did you learn to drive?"   
  
"About five minutes ago. Don't worry I won't do anything rash." Omi and Ken finished loading the flowers and Yukiko waved goodbye to the other boys. "I think I should have gone with Omi..." Ken said while tripping on some vases and breaking some of it. "That's coming out of your pay check Ken."  
  
It took 30 minutes to deliver the flowers and the last one was way across town. Omi read the address again and Yukiko stopped the vehicle.   
  
"What's the matter Yukiko chan?"   
  
"Most of the spirits here are demons. I don't know why but I'm beginning to get scared."   
  
Omi patted her hand and pushed open the glove compartment. He placed three darts on his belt and turned to Yukiko. "If anything happens you'll escape I promise."  
  
It took another ten minutes to find the house and by that time they were both very hungry. Omi walked to the door and the rang the doorbell as Yukiko took out the arrangement. When she looked at the arrangement she sweat dropped at how stupid it looked. She reached inside her hair and pulled a small flower, she smiled and placed it in the arrangement. Satisfied at the work she did she hurried to Omi's side and waited for the door to open.  
  
"I'll get it." Yusuke said as he stood up. It had been an hour and not one of them knew how to go over the mission Koenma gave them. Everyone was there even the girls. Yusuke opened the door and saw a boy and a girl holding a flower arrangement.   
  
"We're making a delivery for a Kazuma Kuwabara?" Yusuke looked a little confused and then turned.   
  
"Oi, Kuwabara someone for you."   
  
He smiled and then took a closer look at the girl. Something was definitely different about her. Something was surrounding the girl that he could not explain. It wasn't bad but it wasn't really good either. It was as if something was messing around with his head and that he couldn't find out about it. Just then an orange haired guy came into view.   
  
"All right it's here. How much do I owe you guys?" Omi was about to speak when Yukiko said, " 25,000" It seemed that the color on Kuwabara's face suddenly drained when he heard the price.   
  
"Yukiko chan..." Yukiko smiled and looked at Omi.   
  
"Don't worry let me handle it."   
  
Kuwabara pulled Yusuke aside and began whispering. Omi on the other hand stood nervously beside Yukiko. Just then a red haired guy and a black spiked haired guy came into view and Yukiko seemed to get frightened all of a sudden.   
  
"Yukiko chan?"   
  
Kurama turned and saw the two standing on the door way. He smiled at them but Yukiko suddenly handed Omi the arrangement and walked briskly towards the vehicle. Omi was dumb folded but it was much frightening to leave without the payment. Aya kun would be blazing mad. Kuwabara showed up again and paid Omi 25,000 yen. Omi handed him the arrangement and bowed. He walked towards the vehicle where he found Yukiko in the corner with the flowers covering her. He heard he mumble something like "they won't find me they won't find me." Omi went beside her and comforted her as best he could.  
  
"What the hell did you need the arrangement for? Remember you owe me Kazuma!"  
  
"All right, all right." He said as he carried the flower arrangement carefully and presented it to Yukina. "For you my princess."   
  
The girls went ohh and ahh as Kuwabara gave her the flowers and Hiei was ready to kill him if not for Yusuke and Kurama. Yukina blushed as she accepted the flowers and while she smelled them they complemented her beauty even more. When Kurama saw the flowers and what they did he quickly came to Yukina to have a closer look.   
  
"Hiei look at this." Hiei went to Kurama and saw what he was trying to say. "Hey what's going on?" Kuwabara asked as Yusuke came for a closer look. Kurama turned to Hiei and had a silent agreement.   
  
"Nothing we just thought that the flowers indeed looked beautiful." Everyone sweat dropped at that. Kurama looked up at Yukina and smiled.   
  
"Take care of those flowers Yukina chan, they will never wither." He turned to Kuwabara and pulled him aside.   
  
"How much did you pay for that?"   
  
"25,000 yen."   
  
"Where?"   
  
"Kitty in the house across town." Kurama looked at Hiei and nodded. "Yusuke we need to check something out. We'll see you tomorrow."  
  
When Yukiko and Omi returned Aya was quite surprised at how much money they brought in. "That would be my fault." Yukiko said and smiled. "If anyone needs me I'll be in the kitchen." She slowly made her way at the back of the shop and headed for the basement.  
  
"Omi what happened?"   
  
"I'm not sure but when we came into this house and saw a guy she suddenly became frightened and when he smiled she went back to the van. Took a few minutes to coax her into driving back here." Aya was deep in thought when Birman came into the shop. They quickly closed the shop and went into the mission room where unknown to the four guys, was Yukiko's hiding place.  
  
By the time Kurama and Hiei arrived at the kitty in the house it was already closed.   
  
"Are you sure it's her?"   
  
"There's only one being with that kind of power we both know that Hiei." Kurama said as he peeked through the window.   
  
"So you finally believe me now?"  
  
"No I'm just making sure it is her."  
  
"You saw how she acted when she saw us."  
  
"It could still be a different person."  
  
"It's closed Kurama we'll return some other time." Hiei turned to leave but Kurama seemed to be stuck in his place. "Kurama?" Kurama picked something from the ground and hid it in his pocket. "Let's go."  
  
After the meeting Aya and the others were having dinner when they remembered Yukiko. "Where do you think she is?" Aya took a plate, made a sandwich and some tea and disappeared from the kitchen. He entered the mission room and sat at the couch placing the sandwich at the table. "Come out, there's no one here except me." Yukiko came out from the most shadowed part of the room and sat cross-legged across him but still in the shadowed part.   
  
"How did you know?"   
  
"I'm not really sure but the first time I saw you, your eyes I mean I felt some sort of familiarity. It's hard to explain for even I don't understand. There seems to be thing or someone telling me that I must do this or that. Telling me where you are when needed to be, this is what I can promise you though. As long as you are here with us you won't get hurt. I won't allow it." Yukiko seemed to smile.   
  
"You don't have to show me your real form... I don't know... I just seem to know."   
  
Yukiko smiled and threw a flower towards Aya. "Thank you."  
  
"And you better eat. You can't stay weak or hungry for all you know."  
  
Yukiko took the sandwich and ate it slowly. Aya watched her and when she was done he took the plate and the cup from her and returned to the now abandoned kitchen. The next day Yukiko was at the counter early in the morning with Aya and Ken. Omi was at school and Yoji was sleeping late. When school was over girls swarmed the shop and to the bewilderment of the boys there were guys in the shop too. More than usual and everyone of them wanted Yukiko's arrangement. Not only that but there was suddenly the war of the sexes making some of the flowers spoilt and others ruined.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"We got here first moron!"  
  
"Hey wait don't fight everyone's going to get what they want."  
  
"Move over buster!"  
  
Some of the vases were broken and Aya was really mad that he sent all of them out of the shop. It took them so much time to fix and clean up the mess. Everyday it had seemed that it was the same thing happening over and over again and Aya was getting really really irritated especially at how much they were paying for the vases and the ruined flowers. One day when Yukiko finished her last arrangement he grabbed the close sign and hung it up at the door just as Kurama was coming in. At the sight of Kurama Yukiko ducked and crawled towards the back of the shop.  
  
"We're closed come back tomorrow." Aya said and closed the door. He signaled the others to head to the dining room and he looked for Yukiko in the storage room. Kurama had not seen Yukiko and turned around to come back some other time.  
  
"He's gone. Come on we need to talk about something."  
  
"Aya what's the big deal closing up so early?"   
  
Ken stretched and washed his hands on the faucet. Omi took out some cups and brewed some tea. Yoji leaned on the wall and Yukiko was seated at the chair looking a little pale.   
  
"Yukiko's going to school by next week."  
  
"WHAT?"   
  
Ken was currently leaning on the chair and fell down on the floor. Omi burned himself by pouring hot water on his hand and Yoji seemed to wobble from his position. Yukiko looked up and looked confused at Aya.   
  
"School? What's that?"  
  
"Aya don't you think it's a little too much? I know the boys are irritating you and all that on top of the missions but isn't it a bit too much if we send her to school?" Yoji asked as he seated himself beside Yukiko.  
  
"No, Too many people inside the shop and we won't be able to see if there are people trying to kill her or kidnap her. I think it's better to send her to school and when she goes home we'll take turns on picking her up from school. That way we can be sure nothing would go wrong and we can watch over her."  
  
"Where are we going to send her to school?"   
  
Aya turned to Omi and pulled some papers from top of the cupboard. "There's only one school that would take her in and it's across town. I'll bring her there tomorrow for her exam."  
  
"Across town? Are you mad? How are we suppose to keep an eye on her if she's across town?" Aya gave Yoji the death glare and threw him a piece of paper. When Yoji read the notes in the paper he's face fell.   
  
"Oh no Aya I'm not going through that again."  
  
"What is it?" Omi asked as he gave Ken, Yukiko and Aya their tea.   
  
"The annual fair in the school." Ken and Omi looked as if they would rather go on a mission alone than do what was on the paper.  
  
"Excuse me... What's School? and Fair?" Aya turned to her and said, "I'll explain later right now you are going to sleep early and wake up at 6 Ken and Yoji will take the morning shift while I'm gone and Omi I want you to research for the routes around this address." Aya gave him a paper and stood from the table.   
  
"Yukiko meet me in the mission room I just need to get some things."  
  
Aya left the three guys to ponder on the flyer. "Aya has gone nuts." Yoji commented as he placed the paper on the table.   
  
"No I think Aya kun is right." Omi said as he sat beside Ken.   
  
"For some reason I felt a kind of obligation on protecting Yukiko. I think Aya kun is feeling that too." Yoji smiled and sighed.   
  
"At least now am certain am not the only one."   
  
"So we need to get things ready then..."   
  
"Oh boy..."  
  
Hiei looked at Kurama and shook his head.  
  
"Closed again?"  
  
"Yeah and this time a guy told me off."  
  
"The red head with the gold earring?"  
  
"Same one. Come on Yusuke would get worried if we don't show up in his house tonight." 


	2. Chapter 2 First Day

Disclaimers- I still don't own Yuyu Hakusho or Weib Kruez but I still wish I do.  
  
Blood  
  
Yukiko woke up extra early for that day. After Aya had told her what school was she was kind of excited. It had been a hundred years since her last "class" and then it was terrific. She clasped her hands and chanted. She ended up wearing a long sleeved fit blue shirt, Blue knee high skirt, white socks and soft black shoes. She had let her hair cascade and covered the markings and the streaks with spells.  
  
She went down to the kitchen to find Aya drinking something from the cup and a plate with eggs, bacon and some white stuff that looked like cooked worms.   
  
"Good Morning! Are we leaving yet?" Aya pointed to the food and said,   
  
"Not yet you better eat your breakfast before it gets cold." Yukiko sweat dropped and looked at the white stuff.   
  
"I'm not eating worms Aya kun. I'm not sure why you guys eat this stuff but no I'm not eating it."  
  
Aya sighed and stood up, pushed Yukiko on the seat and sat beside her.   
  
"It's not worms, it's called rice."   
  
"Rice... Rice... Oh you mean those yellow things that are pounded and are called 'food of the god'?" Aya smiled and nodded.   
  
"Oh okay." Yukiko started eating the stuff and even though she wasn't very used to the idea of eating she obliged just for the sake of the man beside her.  
  
When they were about to go Aya handed her a folder and said,   
  
"I wrote the things you would need to know. Familiarize those things and when you are with us, I am your uncle okay as for the others they are your cousins. Got that?"   
  
Yukiko nodded and opened the folder. She scanned the files and nodded. "Okay got them all." She smiled got into the Porsche. Aya sighed again and went to the driver's seat and started the trip to the school.  
  
Kurama had seen flowers everywhere. It had seemed that the flowers he saw are from the kitty in the house and they do not wither for a long time. He was really suspicious at the flowers he kept seeing around the campus that's why he went to the kitty in the house but finding it closed once again heightened his suspicions.   
  
He was currently reading a book when a silver Porsche parked outside his school and a red haired guy came out. He recognized him as the guy who told him to come back tomorrow so he closed his book and looked at the guy who was accompanying a girl of about 16. He recognized her as the girl who sent Kuwabara's flowers in Yusuke's house. This is getting interesting.  
  
He jumped down from the tree he was currently sitting on and followed the two to the principals office. He had felt nothing in the two of them. He had seen nothing strange about the two except the katana that was being carried by the man. He was delayed for a few minutes by the girls and the guys who wants him to join their clubs. By the time they came out he wasn't able to come near her with the people around him.  
  
Aya was with Yukiko as they were being toured inside the school. They were passing through the soccer field when a student rushed towards them and tried to grab Yukiko. Aya was faster and pulled Yukiko out of the way he was about to pull out his sword when the student attacked the principal and three more students came out from no where and tried to grab Yukiko.   
  
He pushed Yukiko behind him and pulled out his katana. But before he could slash the first student a red haired girl stepped in front and pushed them with the wind. "Run." She said and Aya pulled Yukiko away from the field.  
  
Kurama saw Yukiko being pulled by the red head to safety but when he turned to fight the demons they were gone and the principal was unharmed. What the... He turned around and found that the demons were following the two. He sprinted towards them as he saw Hiei on top of the tree jump down towards him.   
  
"Find the others and bring them here. We need to find the reason why demons suddenly are after a new student."   
  
"You didn't feel the attraction then?"  
  
"What are you talking about Hiei?"  
  
"The girl. She's attracting the demons to her. She is emitting an aura more like our own but in a much greater scale. She's attracting the demons with her powers. Don't you think that's a little too strange." They were silent until Hiei brought up the thing about the mission.   
  
"Don' t you think she might be the one we are looking for?"  
  
"Impossible she doesn't look anything like her."  
  
"Suit yourself Kurama I'll see you in a bit."  
  
Hiei jumped in the other direction as Kurama followed the demons towards the girl. It can't be her. She would have remembered.  
  
Yukiko was running her fastest but it had seemed that the demons were always just a few feet behind them. Then all of a sudden she felt the pain on her left chest. She tried to push it back as she tried to catch up on Aya. Her lungs were already protesting and her chest grew heavier and became more painful.   
  
"Aya kun..." She was able to whisper as she slowly fell forward. Aya was just about to turn when Yukiko's form fell on the ground. The demons were almost upon her when a long thorny whip killed the nearest demon.  
  
There was no time to get surprised at the thing that killed one of the demons. He tried to go beside Yukiko when another demon blocked his path. He slashed it with his katana and made his way to her. He turned Yukiko and saw that the markings on her face and the streaks were becoming visible. He gently shook her.   
  
"Yukiko, Yukiko wake up." He looked up and saw that more demons were crowding around them. Aya was about to pick her up when a demon stepped forward and bowed.   
  
"Fighting us will be futile. Hand over the girl and maybe we'll spare your pathetic lives." Kurama stood forward and took a fighting pose.  
  
"I think not."  
  
"Why are you so keen on getting this girl when you know full well you'll never get her?"  
  
The demon turned to Aya and laughed. "What would a human like you do? You are nothing compared to what we will in our minds. What would you do to me human, cut me with your puny knife?"  
  
Aya was about to attack when a blue ball came in contact with one of the demons and exploded. Aya covered Yukiko's head and when he looked up three more people were in front of them. Yusuke looked at Kurama and the guy behind him. He was quite sure that the guy behind him was human but the girl was some what of a mystery. He had no time to ponder on that thought or the fact that Kurama had asked for their help when he knew that Kurama was strong enough to finish all of the demons.  
  
"What's going on? Keiko almost killed me when she saw me leave school with Kuwabara and Hiei." Hiei's right hand was starting to smoke with energy and Yukiko looked up with blank eyes. Aya saw her and passed his hand in front of her eyes. "Yukiko chan?"  
  
Yukiko looked at Hiei and stood up. When he revealed the black dragon on his hand Yukiko seemed to be in a lot of pain and can't breath.   
  
"Yukiko?"  
  
Energy gathered around her and slowly her spirit energy increased. Yusuke and the others felt the intense power and looked behind them. They all saw the same thing, a girl with blank eyes, streaked white hair and markings on her face was some what emitting a white aura and are killing the demons one by one.  
  
As the energy grew stronger the demon moved out of the way and the gang did the same. Upon looking back Kurama saw that Aya had not moved at all. I guess he didn't know how power she is. He went beside him and whispered,   
  
"We have to move."  
  
"No, I'll be all right."   
  
"Come on she doesn't know what she's doing."   
  
Aya glared at her and then realized that the person he thought was a girl was in fact a guy. He acknowledged this fact but then he looked at the girl in front of her. She won't hurt any of us.  
  
"I'm really sorry about this."   
  
He punched Aya and carried him to the others. In a matter of seconds it had seemed that everything was normal but then a white beam of light erupted upward into the sky that was visible to humans, demons and even in the spirit world and the world below.  
  
Yusuke and the others were currently looking at the beam and was oblivious to the alarm that was ringing in his pocket by the time he pulled the thing Koenma gave him Aya and Yukiko was gone. He looked at the others and said, "We found the Cerenian." Hiei turned to Kurama who was looking across the field and jumped upward one of the nearest trees.  
  
I will find you whatever happens.  
  
Aya had carried Yukiko far from the place when the beam went off. Now he remembered. He was a guardian from the dark realm reincarnated in this world at the anticipation of her going there. He was, like the rest of the guardians sent to this world for the arrival of the princess that would determine the end or renewal of the world. He remembered the reason he had chosen the red head assassin, he was the nearest to his personality and it was much easier to develop the martial arts he needed.  
  
He drove away from the school in hopes that the people who saw them would not be able to follow them. Yukiko was sleeping on the passenger seat like the princess she was. The markings and the streaks were back and yes he had remembered how lovely she was then and he had to admit she was still as lovely as before. If only he could have turned back time when he had to chose between his wife and his duty... He would have not chosen the first, it was the sole reason he had taken his duty much earnestly... His decision had ended her life and almost his own.  
  
Aya had stopped at the beach where the sun was just beginning to set. The sky was filled with red hue, bleeding just like his heart. He had lost his wife in the same way. If only he had chosen differently he would not have regretted anything, and fallen from the grace of the fates. Yukiko was beginning to stir from her seat.   
  
"Yukiko chan?"  
  
"Aya? What happened?"  
  
"The demon forced the power out of you. Now everyone both from the metaworld and the spirit world know you are here and where."  
  
"So you have remembered now?"   
  
"I'm glad I have. I need to find the others. We have anticipated your arrival here but we never dreamed that we would not have any recollection of it whatsoever. Do you know why this has happened?"  
  
"This place is the place they called Exile. The guardians were not only sent here to protect me but also as a punishment. You remembered, they would as well in a few days."  
  
"So you knew who we were when you came to us?"  
  
Yukiko shook her head and looked straight to the sea. "Only when I saw the black dragon did I remember everything. Even how I got here."  
  
Yukiko turned to Aya and tears were threatening to fall down. "Papa has gone mad... He made an agreement with the metaworld. He wants me to destroy the spirit world." Yukiko bowed and Aya had pulled her towards him.   
  
"Papa would do anything to destroy the spirit world. He said that if I don't help him he will destroy Rai-rai's soul..."   
  
Aya had hugged her and listened to her crying. He remembered Rai-rai, the Youko that she met in the spirit world. She had allowed him to go to the dark realm but before he could even go to Subete the king had him killed. The Youko was reincarnated in the real world and Yukiko had wanted to look for him. The king does have control over the Youko's soul and using it to threaten the princess was heartless.  
  
"Yukiko remember what I told you a few days ago? I won't let anything happen and we will find Rai-rai... Whatever it takes."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Tell me something Yuko sama."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Do you have any illness?"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"When you fell it wasn't because of the demons, I know. We trained and protected for years so we should know. But there's nothing in this world that could cause you to faint."  
  
"I'm not really sure but every time I seem to be near demons my heart fails on me. I don't know why."  
  
Aya had nodded. She did not know why but Aya did. Rai-rai was never going to be in trouble. Yukiko was and there was too much at stake now. He now understand, the Youko was not in anyway in some sort of trouble from Subete… It was Yukiko whose soul was in danger or destruction.  
  
The next day Yukiko was changing into her uniform when a dark colored bird pecked at her window. She ignored the bird and concentrated on putting the ribbon on her shirt. When she was finished she surveyed her looks in the mirror. She was currently wearing a maroon long sleeved shirt with white collar that looked like a sailor's. Her skirt was knee high also colored maroon, white socks and soft black shoes completed her uniform. The ribbon on her shirt was white and to top it all up she pulled a flower from her hair and placed it on the left collar. Satisfied she went down to the shop where the four guys were loading the flowers and some of the vases in the van.  
  
"Good morning Yukiko chan." Omi greeted as he peeked out of the van. Yoji waved and Ken yawned openly.   
  
"Aya kun's in the kitchen he said to go there when you are ready."  
  
"Oi, chibi better finish the work before Aya gets mad." Yoji said as he gave Omi another armload of flowers.  
  
In the kitchen Aya was wearing a bright orange sweater and beige pants. "Yukiko chan I found something to stop the demons from following you." He handed her a glass ball and the minute the ball touched her hand it seemed that her spirit was drained into it.  
  
"Thanks I guess." Yukiko sat in the chair a little exhausted.  
  
"The thing didn't take much just enough to be able to hide your other powers. And here." He handed her a pouch and when she opened it a few things came out.  
  
"What are these?"  
  
"Those are called cosmetics. I thought it better to use those things rather than always keeping the markings and the streaks behind spells demons can still see past spells at least this would look normal."  
  
Yukiko smiled and tried some of the stuff. After putting on the foundation for her face Yoji and Ken came into the kitchen and looked at Aya.   
  
"We're leaving early so that we'll be able to put up the stand earlier." He looked at Yukiko and smiled.   
  
"Neko looks great seems like the skin tone is just right. See you later neko chan."  
  
Yukiko looked at Aya with deep confusion. "Neko chan?"   
  
"Little kitten."  
  
By the time they arrived in school almost all the students were there talking about the event that happened yesterday. Aya and Yukiko saw the others being swarmed by girls as they set up the booth and stuff. When Yukiko came out of the car boys suddenly looked at her and the girls to Aya.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Don't mind them. You better hurry to the principals office. If you need anything I'll be with the others in the booth."  
  
Yukiko nodded and walked to the building with the boys following her.  
  
"Oi, Aya don't you think it's better to go with her."  
  
"Shut up and go back to work." He snapped at Yoji.  
  
Kurama was currently thinking of the things what happened yesterday when the teacher came in and announced that they would be having a new student for the rest of the year. Kurama had ignored this until he saw the girl that entered the room. There was no doubt about it, she was the same girl he saw yesterday and the same girl he saw across town.  
  
"Good morning I'm Yukiko Fujimiya. It's nice to meet you all." She bowed to them and looked at the teacher.   
  
"Wonderful you can stay beside Shuuichi and if you need anything you can ask him about it."  
  
Yukiko had a wonderful time in class and everything was terrific for her even the tests that seemed easy even for her. At lunch time she hurried to where the guys were and was surprised to see so many students around their booth. She pushed her way to them and when she was able to see the four guys she was surprised to see them all working.  
  
"Oi, Neko chan what cha doing here?"  
  
"Lunch break. Can I help?"  
  
Yoji looked at Aya and when he nodded Yoji handed her a bunch of flowers. She arranged the flowers best as she could and wrapped them in plastic. "There finished."  
  
"Ken kun there's no more white and red roses could you check in the van if there are more?" Omi had said as he came up from under some containers.  
  
"I'll help you Ken ni san."  
  
They walked towards the van and when Ken saw that there were no more roses he was about to turn back when Yukiko stopped him.  
  
"But Yukiko chan there's no more roses."  
  
"Don't worry I'll handle it. Just make sure no one is around."  
  
Yukiko entered the van and closed the door in a few minutes she came out with the most extraordinary flower in her hands. Ken looked at it in fascination and then to Yukiko.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"A rose. Well from where I am roses look like this." She handed him a flower that looked like a rose but it was white and red. It was beautiful but strange.  
  
"There are more in the back come on we need to get back to them before Yoji thinks we are doing something else."  
  
By the time Yukiko came back with the roses most of the students were gone. Aya, after finishing his arrangement looked at Yukiko. "You're going to be late go back to class." Yukiko nodded and trotted off to the building. When she came into the room and went to her chair she sweat dropped. There were about a dozen flowers and cards on her table. Her chair was also filled with flowers. Aya kun's not going to like this one bit.  
  
"Looks like am not the only one being admired anymore."  
  
Yukiko looked beside her and just like her table and chair Shuuichi's was also filled with flowers of different shapes and sizes. Yukiko sweat dropped even more. When school was over the four guys were waiting for her by the booth. She was carrying so much flowers that she couldn't see where she was going.   
  
"Let me help you with that."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
When some of the flowers were removed from her hands she saw Shuuichi helping her. She had hidden a blush and looked at his table.  
  
"Ah Shuuichi san where are the flowers you received?"  
  
"I returned them to the persons that gave them to me. Usually that's whatthey want me to do."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Where are you going anyway?"  
  
"To the flower booth my cousins would be waiting for me there."  
  
Yukiko had walked to them with a small smile on her face.  
  
"So that's where all our flowers went."  
  
"I guess so Ken ni san."  
  
"Who are you?" Aya had said to the guy that was following Yukiko.  
  
"Shuuichi, Minamino. Fujimiya san's classmate."  
  
"Aya ji san he helped me with the flowers since there was so many of them."  
  
Aya had taken the flowers from Shuuichi's and walked to the van. "Yukiko come on let's go."  
  
Yoji had taken the flowers from Yukiko and was also heading to the van.  
  
"See you tomorrow Shuuichi san and thank you for helping me." She ran towards the others and entered the Porsche where Aya was.  
  
"I see you got yourself admirers Yukiko chan."  
  
"How I'd wish I didn't Yojikun..."  
  
"That Shuuichi guy, he seems different."  
  
"You can say that Ken kun. He got all the answers correct in our test."  
  
"Will you guys just drive the van and let's go home?"  
  
"Hai hai... Aya ji san."  
  
"Not you Yukiko. You're coming with me." 


	3. Chapter 3 The School Festival

Disclaimers- I still don't own Yuyu Hakusho or Weib Kruez but I still wish I do.  
  
Blood  
  
That Saturday morning as Yukiko was having breakfast with the three guys, she was wearing an oversized shirt from Aya's closet. Yoji was still sleeping, Aya had cleared his throat and looked at Yukiko.  
  
"After breakfast get ready, we're going to the mall."  
  
"What's a mall? Why are we going there?"  
  
"A mall's a place where you buy things you need."  
  
"No, you'll be using too much power."  
  
"Oh ok. Would Yoji, Ken and Omi kun join us?" She said as she turned to the two guys sitting across her.  
  
"We can't Yukiko chan. Ken and I need to go to the grocery store and buy some food, we also need to take care of the shop while you're gone."  
  
"What about Yoji kun?"  
  
"You wouldn't like him to come along. He would be flirting all the time if he was with you. You won't get any shopping done." Ken concluded as he bit into his toast.  
  
"I see. Why do I need to get clothes when I can just think myself one? What else can you do in a mall?"  
  
"Almost everything really. And don't you think it's a bit tiring always using those powers of yours?"  
  
"You're right."  
  
"Come on Yukiko finish breakfast so we can go there already."  
  
Yukiko finished her breakfast and rushed to the bathroom. She had learned to use the shower a few days ago and she was really enjoying the rush of water on her body. It was like a waterfall in a small room. She dried herself with a blue towel and closed her eyes and began chanting some words. When she was finished she looked at the mirror and nodded. She came out of the bathroom wearing a fit gray turtleneck and black baggy pants. She was wearing a few silver bracelets and black soft shoes. She descended the steps just as Aya was starting the car.  
  
"Ken, Omi take care of the shop. When Yoji comes down tell him to do the grocery shopping."  
  
"Hai Aya kun."  
  
"Yukiko you ready?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She entered the passenger seat of the car and they sped off. Aya made a turn and turned to Yukiko. "Would you mind if we go to a place first before going to the mall?"  
  
"No. Where are we going?"  
  
"To the hospital."  
  
They arrived in the Magic School Bus Hospital and Aya had went to the counter. He paid for something and then guided Yukiko into a room. When she went inside there was a girl sleeping on the bed. The room was decorated in white, the girl had violet hair braided in front of her and pale complexion. A needle was inserted on her hand and the dextrose dripped into her system in timely precision. The table beside her housed a dozen wilted roses. Aya had replaced the flowers on her bed and looked at her. He tucked some stray hair from her face and turned to Yukiko.  
  
"Who is she Aya kun?"  
  
"My sister in this world. She is the owner of the name I am using."  
  
"Aya?"  
  
"Yes, my real name is Ran."  
  
"What happened to her?"  
  
"She was run over by Takatori. That's why I became an assassin. So I can take my revenge."  
  
"What is she doing here? Why doesn't she come home with us?"  
  
"She's in a coma, a long sleep, no one knows when she will wake up that's why she's here so the people here can take care of her."  
  
Yukiko went to her side and touched her hand. She left something long and hard on her hand and turned it to find an earring just like the one on Aya's ear. She closed her eyes and took hold of her hand again. This time images flashed through her head and feelings in her heart. She let go of her hand and turned to Aya. She realized that anyone that had her experience would also find themselves in a coma.  
  
"I'm sorry Ran..."  
  
"There's no need to apologize it's not your fault. Come on we still need to go to the mall."  
  
Yukiko turned to the sleeping Aya and patted her hand. "Goodbye Aya chan." She looked at the flowers and touched them. They seemed to bloom even more and dewdrops appeared on their petals. Aya opened the door and ushered Yukiko out. He turned to Aya one more time and left the room.   
  
They drove in silence going to the mall. When they arrived there Aya brought her to a shop where they sell clothes. Yukiko was surprised at how much clothes there was in a that shop and how much color there was. He told her to pick the ones she like and try them on. Aya helped her pick some clothes and bought her a blue sundress. They then went to another shop this time selling shoes. Aya had watched Yukiko try and decide on the things she want and smiled to himself as he was picturing Aya doing the same thing.  
  
Yukiko had never been shopping and she found that it was very fun to chose and pick what you want. She had looked at Aya occasionally and saw that he was smiling most of the time. They had gone through most of what Yukiko needs but then Aya saw the problem about undergarments. He was not in any circumstances going to a lingerie shop with Yukiko. He told Yukiko to take a break and they entered a coffee shop. Aya ordered a cappuccino while he ordered iced tea for Yukiko.  
  
"Are you having fun?"  
  
"Yeah. I never had been so excited before. There are no malls in Subete. And there are so much things to see."  
  
"Well we still have one more stop before we can go home."  
  
"Really where?"  
  
Aya smiled to hide his discomfort and said, "It's a secret." He looked out of the window and saw a girl of 18 walking towards the shop. She had sandy brown hair and almost the same features as Aya. Sakura was walking towards the coffee shop. She entered the shop and looked around. When she spotted Aya she went to them smiling.  
  
"Aya kun, Yoji kun said you were here with your niece and Yoji also said that you might need some help."  
  
"Thank you Sakura chan can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Ah sure."  
  
"Yukiko stay here for a moment okay."  
  
Aya took Sakura out the shop and told her his dilemma. Sakura seemed to understand and nod. When they went back to the shop Sakura smiled at Yukiko and sat across her.  
  
"Yukiko chan would you like to join me in buying something?"  
  
"Sure I would love too but Aya ji san..."  
  
"Don't worry about me I'll stay here and wait for you. When you return we can have lunch."  
  
Yukiko smiled and went out the booth they were in. She followed Sakura in a store and Sakura took her to a section of it.  
  
Aya had sighed in relief when he saw Sakura. He pulled out his phone and decided to call Yoji.  
  
"Hello Kitty in the house, Kodou speaking how may I help you?"  
  
"Yoji it's Aya."  
  
"Oi Aya kun, did you see Sakura? I sent her there when Kenken and the chibi told me you were bringing Yukiko for some shopping. I'd thought you'd need some girl's help."  
  
"Yeah I did. How are things in the shop?"  
  
"All right, there are some people looking for Yukiko but they left a minute ago when I told them Yukiko was with you."  
  
"What did they look like?"  
  
"Boys mostly. I think they're from her school."  
  
"Where are Ken and Omi?"  
  
"They went to the grocery a while ago. It seemed that Omi is going to cook something special tonight."  
  
"Don't put any plans for the next week Yoji."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The school festival."  
  
"Damn it. Can't I get out of it."  
  
"No." He saw Yukiko and Sakura come out of the shop looking happy. With that he ended the call and took the shopping bags from under the table. He went out of the shop and headed for their direction.  
  
"Aya ji san. Sakura told me so much things. She even taught me new things."  
  
"That's great. Ready for lunch?"  
  
"Yeah. Sakura chan join us for lunch."  
  
"But I can't intrude."  
  
"Awww Sakura chan join us please..."  
  
"She's right Sakura. Join us for lunch."  
  
Sakura hid her blush and nodded.  
  
"Yeey! Come on."  
  
They had first placed the shopping bags on the trunk of Aya's car before going into a cafe for lunch. Aya had ordered for them and the lunch tray he brought carried three tall iced tea, one in red, another in orange and the last in green. The special today consisted of teriyaki and a few pieces of sushi. He wasn't really sure if Yukiko would like it but somehow he knew she would. Aya had paid for everything and it had seemed that Yukiko had suddenly went a little silent.  
  
"Anything the matter Yukiko chan?"  
  
"Nothing Sakura chan..." She smiled to her and looked at Aya sending the message she could not utter. Aya nodded and turned to Sakura.  
  
"Please watch over Yukiko for a while I'll just get something okay."  
  
"Sure Aya kun."  
  
Aya went out of the cafe and entered an ice cream shop. He knew the look she gave him, every time she gets a burn out she needs some ice. If she didn't have any she'd collapse and everything would be disastrous. When he returned he was holding three snow cones in his hand. He went back to them and handed Yukiko one with the most ice. He handed Sakura another and he seemed reluctant to eat his own. He couldn't wait for the other guardians to wake up. Momi should be doing this not me.  
  
After lunch Sakura had said good bye and headed to another direction while Aya and Yukiko drove back to the flower shop. Aya was looking through some shops when he saw what he was looking for. He parked at the entrance and turned to Yukiko.  
  
"Come on."  
  
"Why are we here?"  
  
"We need to get you something."  
  
Yukiko went out the car and looked at the shop's windows. There were kimonos of all sizes and colors. When they entered the shop Yukiko looked around and saw the shop as comfortable and oriental. Decorated screens divided the place and kimonos were displayed almost everywhere. Near the door accessories were displayed for the hair and next to it fans were displayed She looked up as Aya showed her a blue kimono.  
  
"Do you like this?"  
  
"Not really. Why do I need a kimono Aya kun?"  
  
"The school festivals and the temple festival this week, it's just much more pleasant if you can enjoy it like the rest of the ladies in this world."  
  
"I see..."  
  
She looked around the shop and found an emerald green kimono displayed at the far corner of the shop. She made her way there and found that it has a design on the lower portion, near the hem of a fox's feature. The most distinguishable was the eyes. Aya had followed Yukiko's stare and smiled to himself. The kimono was exactly the one she would look good into. He told the shop owner to bring the kimono to them and when he took the kimono Yukiko was looking at him.  
  
"You're not going to buy that are you?"  
  
"Of course I am."  
  
"But..."  
  
"It doesn't matter Yukiko."  
  
He conversed with the owner and paid for the kimono also for the sashes, obi and the geta. He looked at Yukiko as she was looking over some hair accessories and when he came to her side he saw a perfect comb to go with the kimono. It was a semi circular comb that has a design of emerald green mountains. He picked it up and expertly placed it on her hair.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
"You had always cared too much."  
  
"I have too."   
  
He smiled and told the owner that he was also buying the comb. Yukiko left a bit of longing for her love, when he will be there when she needs him, longs for him and wants him. She remembered the time he also placed jewelry in her hair, it had been in her safe place.  
  
Flash Back   
  
"Stop moving."   
  
"Well if you'd just move out of my way I might stop moving."  
  
She pulled and she felt the pain explode through her left arm again. She had jumped in the wrong place again and now she was trapped inside a giant plant. I'll never get the hang of this place. She was able to squeeze herself out but her left arm got caught in its leaves which wrapped itself around her arm and stabbed it with its thorns. She had cried out and that's when Kurama hurried to her side and tried to help her.  
  
"Let me help."  
  
"Fine what can you do?"  
  
"Just don't move."  
  
He felt his way around the leaf and found the weak point, he dug his hand in it and the plant gave off a shout and then green ichor came out of the place Kurama dug into. The leave loosen its hold and Yuko was able to pull her hand towards her. When she pulled she had pulled too much and was sent backward. In an instant Kurama was behind her, stopping her from falling to the ground a fair distance of a few meters up. She looked at her hand that is now bleeding like hell.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
Yuko raised her hand painfully and looked at it slowly. Blood were flowing from unseen punctures of the needles. They were covering her hand like a disease. She felt nothing different except the pain the wound was sending. She licked some of the blood and nodded. It was poisonous. She pulled a small bottle from her pocket and opened it by biting the stopper and pouring the liquid on her hand. She closed her eyes in pain and snarled a little at what she was doing. Kurama was about to touch her hand when Yuko stopped him.  
  
"Don't touch it, it's poisoned."  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
He took the injured hand and raised it to his mouth. He licked the blood that was gushing out of the palm, Yuko looked at him and when his tongue touched her palm again she felt something jump inside her. She ignored it and watched as Kurama licked the blood from her palm and the wound close up a little. She pulled it towards her and painfully held it near her chest. It was one thing to help her, another to drink her blood, poisoned or not.  
  
Kurama took a piece of cloth from his pocket and pulled her hand towards him. She snarled and growled towards him but he ignored it and proceeded in bandaging her arm. When he was finished he looked at her and found some of her hair on her face making it hard to see. He pulled a comb from his other pocket and placed it on her hair much to her detest.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Helping you. Maybe with that helping you make your hair not go to your eyes you might be able to see the danger around these parts."  
  
Yuko growled towards him and pulled some strands of hair and turned them to needles. She threw them to him and he jumped away. He smiled mischievously and ran towards the direction they were currently heading. Yuko followed him touching the comb with her uninjured hand.  
  
End of Flash Back   
  
Aya had patted her on the head, bringing her back to reality. He guided her out of the shop and into the car. When they arrived in the house something smelling good was coming out of the kitchen. Yukiko poked her head and saw Omi in an apron cooking something.  
  
"Omi kun what smells so good?"  
  
"Just a few things I learned come on it's almost done you can join us for dinner."  
  
"Yoji help me with the shopping bag." Aya shouted.  
  
"Oh yeah. I still need to make my room."  
  
Yukiko went to the closet and opened it. She whispered some words and when she looked again there was a big room with one bed, table, closet and chair in the room. There was also one small couch in one side. Aya was coming up the stairs when she waved her hands. Aya went beside her.  
  
"That's nice. I'll just place these things here okay. You fix them while I get the rest."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Yoji came up with the rest of the bags. "Oi, neko it seems that you got new clothes for every occasion. How was it?"  
  
"Great. You can place those in the couch Yoji kun. I'll come down to dinner after I finish up here."  
  
"Hurry up okay Omi cooked something special."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"And Yukiko?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"That comb really looks great at on you."  
  
Yukiko smiled and entered the room closing the door behind her. She had gone straight for the kimono. She opened the box and ran her hands on the fabric; she lifted it up to the light and smiled at the decoration. She placed it on and left the comb on her hair. She also wore the geta and she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She smiled as she turned around and looked at herself. Of course it was nothing compared to the dresses she had back in Subete but she had looked beautiful in a kimono. She smiled and took the kimono off her. She replaced the comb with a flower and went down the stairs to join the others.  
  
Kurama went to school hearing nothing but the up coming school festival. It would not have bothered him much if not that this year everyone was suppose to wear a yukata or a kimono. Everyone in school had been excited and had not spoken anything else. There was suppose to be a play at the end of the week and it just happened that today was the day they were going to pick the play they are doing and the cast.  
  
Kurama entered the room just as the teacher came in with a big smile on her face. He walked towards his table and saw that Yukiko had her head buried on her arms. Her hair was unusually untamed and the usual flower on her hair was not there. He tried to come near her but then the morning greeting was said. He sat down on his chair and looked at Yukiko. Some how he felt worried and concern towards her.  
  
"Okay now class the play we are doing is called Rapunzel. It is a story about a girl locked up in a tower and a prince..."  
  
The rest of the story was drowned by the whispers and the talks but to Kurama it was drowned because he could not seem to take his eyes off the girl beside him that has her head on her arms and seemed to not move. He was only able to look away when the whole class erupted in cheers and shouts.  
  
"Now we are going to pick the cast by lottery. Now boys please put your name on the blank circles and when we reveal where your circle lands that's you're character."  
  
All the boys placed their names on the paper as well as Kurama. He had not really cared where his name ends up all he cared right now was to know what had happened to Yukiko.  
  
The teacher pulled the paper down and they scanned where their names fell. There were groans and moans as they found out where their names fell. It was to the delight of the ladies that Kurama had become the prince. When the paper was renewed and it was the girls' turn to put up their names there was a riot to who was going to write her name first. Kurama had noticed that Yukiko had not moved from her seat. He leaned towards her and whispered.  
  
"Fujimiya san it's time to put your name on the paper."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Yukiko was able to answer as she stood up and came forward to the board. She felt like hell right now. She felt as if her whole body was burning up, her eyes were blurry and her whole body felt like noodles. It took all her will power to stand and write her name. And all her strength to stand and not look like she just came out of bed. After she had placed her name the teacher pulled the paper and the girls scrambled to see who got the part of Rapunzel.   
  
Everyone turned to Yukiko when they found out it was her. One girl even screamed when she became the witch. Yukiko went back to her seat and buried her head on her arms again. Her strength was depleted and her head was also pounding on her. This time when the script was passed, Kurama was handing them out he was able to pass and brush his hand on Yukiko's, he felt the heat and he raised his hand immediately. He had seen her expression when she stood up, she was sick, yes but it was only now that he was able to determine how sick she was.  
  
"Yes Shuuichi san?"  
  
"Sensei Fujimiya san isn't feeling very well, I think she has a fever."  
  
The teacher came to them and touched Yukiko's temple. God she's hot. She pulled it back when she felt it, as if she touched a kettle with boiling water. She turned to Shuuichi and said,  
  
"Please take her to the clinic and inform the nurse. I'll call her uncle to come and pick her up."  
  
Shuuichi took one look at Yukiko and knew that she won't be able to walk to the clinic so he picked up her script and her bag and carried her in his arms to the clinic. Her head lolled to his side, using his shoulder to hold it up. Her face was flushed and her eyes were closed. Her body felt limp and void of movement when he lifted her up. The girls in their class cursed and envied Yukiko for the attention and the incident. Shuuichi felt the intense heat that was coming out of Yukiko and was sincerely worried at her condition. When he got to the clinic he placed her in one of the beds and sat beside her, holding her hand in his.  
  
"What happened to her?"  
  
"She has a fever. A very high one."  
  
"Okay I'll take her temperature. Will someone pick her up?"  
  
"Yes her uncle is coming."  
  
Just then Aya and Omi came into the clinic wearing the look of something bad happened and ready to kill if Yukiko was hurt. When they saw Yukiko laying on the bed flushed and breathing heavily with a cloth on her head only one thing went to their head, Oh god what happened to her? Aya saw Kurama holding Yukiko's hand but ignored it he went to Yukiko's side and placed his hand on her temple.  
  
"Is she all right?"  
  
"We don't know the nurse is taking her temperature."  
  
"Oh my god. We need to rush her to the hospital. Her temperature is 65 degrees."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's impossible."  
  
Aya had known she was in trouble when his hand felt her temple. He took her bag and picked her up from the bed, her head rested oh his right chest and her hand on her stomach. Her breath felt like steam on his chest and then he turned to Omi.   
  
"I'm taking her home. Tell Ken and Yoji to pick her assignments up before closing all right."  
  
"Okay Aya take care all right."  
  
When Aya turned to leave Kurama stood up and followed them out of the school grounds when Aya had placed Yukiko on the passenger seat, making quite sure that she was comfortable, he turned to Kurama and glared at him.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"She forgot her script. She's playing Rapunzel in the play at the end of the week. Please remind her."  
  
Aya took the script and nodded he went to the driver's seat and started the car and left the school.  
  
It had been dress rehearsals when Yukiko was able to join them for practices. Kurama had updated her almost every night on the phone making quite sure that she was all right and had enough rest. Now that she was with the others she was quite a bit scared. She emerged from the dressing room wearing a medieval dress, The puff on the shoulder was off white, the upper shirt was red and the lower a lighter shade of red. When Kurama saw her he smiled.  
  
"Don't worry just do what I told you to do and you'll be fine."  
  
"Do I really have to get up that high tower thing?"  
  
"Yeah but don't worry there are people up there to help you if you need help."  
  
Yukiko nodded and slowly ascended the stairs. With the heavy dress it was a slow climb. The stage was wonderfully made and the tower was he most spectacular. When she was in the tower room she looked around and found a small bed on the right side, a table on the left and a stool near the mirror. When she heard the cue she took her position and waited.  
  
"Rapunzel Rapunzel let down your hair so I may climb the golden stairs."  
  
Yukiko lowered the synthetic hair that was connected to her hair and watched as the girl, dressed as a witch climbed up. The lights switched to the place where Yukiko was and the witch placed the basket on the table.  
  
"What have you been doing while I was away?"  
  
"Sewing as you have taught me and singing to pass the time."  
  
"Come here child and let me comb that hair of yours."  
  
Yukiko sat on the stool and the witch pulled a brush from the basket. She took the braid off and combed Yukiko's hair roughly and smiled at her.  
  
"What does the outside look like?"  
  
"Terrible my dear, absolutely terrible… You are lucky to be up here in the tower."  
  
The witch placed the brush away and braided her hair pulling her hair roughly at that. She looked outside.   
  
"It is time for me to go. Until tomorrow child."  
  
When the witch went away Kurama came out and looked around. He was wearing a blue prince outfit which made him look hot. He looked up at the tower and said,  
  
"Rapunzel Rapunzel let down your hair, so I may climb the golden stairs."  
  
Yukiko threw the synthetic hair down and waited, Kurama was about to climb the hair when a shout made him look up just in time to see Yukiko fall down the made up tower. He quickly went to the place she was going to fall to and caught her. He looked up and saw three faces quickly going back in the tower.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"I-I think so."  
  
"Why don't we do another scene we can skip this when everyone is away then we'll do it."  
  
Yukiko nodded and Kurama put her down on her feet. She went backstage to change her costume, holding her left chest trying to slow the beat of her heart. The crew changed the setting to the forest and a narrator came out, wearing a simple white dress with a balloon skirt.   
  
"After the witch knew of the plan she cut off Rapunzel's hair and banished her in the deepest part of the forest. She used the hair to lure the prince in climbing the tower and when there she revealed herself and pushed the dear prince out of the tower. The prince fell from the tower and unto the thorny bushes on the side of the tower and became blind. He lived in the forest for years trying to find his Rapunzel. He had wandered deeper and deeper until he heard the lovely voice of the one he loves, feeding off on berries and roots."  
  
The narrator moved away from the stage and it burst into light and Kurama entered with tattered prince clothes. Yukiko on the other hand was sitting on a stone making a flower crown, wearing a simple blue dress and her hair the normal length waist length.   
  
"Rapunzel Rapunzel?"  
  
"My prince."  
  
Yukiko went to Kurama and hugged him tenderly. She felt something else upon his touch. It triggered memories and feelings.  
  
"I thought I would never see you."  
  
"And I thought I would never hear your voice but alas it is impossible to see your lovely face again my love."  
  
Yukiko looked into Kurama's eyes and felt something different, it was impossible she was saying to herself. Kurama placed his hands on her cheeks and caressed it.  
  
"The witch had thrown me off the tower and every since I became blind. Do you still love me Rapunzel even though my eyes are gone?"  
  
"But of course my prince I will always love you."  
  
Yukiko's tears fell freely not because of the moment but because she could finally understand Rapunzel's feelings. They had sat on the floor of the stage and as Yukiko stroke Kurama's hair her tears fell on his eyes and Kurama in turn raised his hands and wiped her tears away.  
  
"Do not cry love, I could see once again."  
  
"My prince."  
  
Kurama sat beside Yukiko and hugged her.  
  
"I could see again."  
  
He pushed her gently away and slowly leaned to kiss her just as the lights dimmed and the curtain fell in front of them. Kurama had not stopped but instead continued the kiss that was never meant to be given. He kissed her passionately on the lips that made something in him shout that what he was doing was right and then the other that he should not have done it. When he broke it he looked into her eyes and found something that had him remember something from the past.  
  
"Yuko..."  
  
Just then the curtains opened again and they could hear clapping from the audience. Kurama stood up and offered his hand to Yukiko. She accepted it and stood up. Kurama guided her a few steps forward and bowed. He turned to Yukiko and smiled towards her. She smiled back but reluctantly. She was not sure but she felt Kurama in the person that was beside him. She knew Kurama took refuge in the real world but she was still waiting for her Youko, not a human but a Youko.  
  
Aya had waited for Yukiko to finish changing and when she came out he took the comb from her hair and arranged it. Yukiko smiled up to him and took one long look at him. He was wearing a red yukata and the earring glistened in the festival's lights.  
  
"I never thought you would look wonderful in a yukata."  
  
"Ah well you look terrific in that kimono."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
They had walked out of the auditorium and when they were out in the night sky Yukiko brightened at the things she saw. Just then Omi, Ken and Yoji joined the two of them. Yoji had worn a golden yukata while Omi wore a green one and Ken a blue one. She remembered his guardians instantly. She smiled to them.  
  
"What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at the booth?"  
  
"We sold out the minute the show started. That's why we were able to watch the show. You were splendid." Omi said handing her a freesia.  
  
"Chibi's right neko you looked like a real princess." Yoji said as he handed her an orchid.  
  
"A real flower among the weeds." Ken added placing the geranium in her hair, just above the comb.  
  
"A rose among the thorns." Aya concluded pulling a rose from behind him and placing it beside Ken's geranium. He took the freesia and the orchid and also placed in with the other two flowers.  
  
"Thank you guys."  
  
"So where do you wish to go first"  
  
"I dunno. They said there were fish tanks here?"  
  
"Yeah it's near the snack stand. We can see the fishes and get something to eat too." Omi said as he pointed the way to the place.  
  
When they got there every guy was looking at Yukiko. She bent down to watch the fishes and boys crowded to look at her. The flowers did wonders of her outfit and with that everyone had wanted to stare at her.  
  
"Ne neko which one would you like me to catch?"  
  
Yukiko turned to Yoji and smiled at him. "That's not really necessary Yoji kun. I just like to look at them."  
  
"Come on which one I'll get it for you."  
  
Yukiko turned back to the goldfishes in the tank and looked at them. She smiled and saw a flaming one near the corner. She pointed this to Yoji who in turn bought a net and tried to catch the fish. It evaded his net and then destroyed it. He bought another one and it had seemed that every one else wanted the fish.   
  
Yukiko giggled at the attempts Yoji and the others were doing. Even Ken and Omi were hiding their laughter. Then a new net was placed in the water and in a flick of the wrist, in an instant the fish was caught in his bowl. Yukiko looked at the owner of the net and saw that it was Kurama. He was looking at the fish intently.  
  
"I got the wrong fish." He looked at Yukiko and handed her the plastic containing the fish.  
  
"You can have this. It seemed that everyone wanted to get him for you." Yukiko watched as the fish swam around the plastic and hesitated.  
  
"But this is yours."  
  
"Don't worry about it. You can have it." Yukiko took the fish and bowed.  
  
"Thank you Shuuichi san."  
  
"See you around." He waved and disappeared in the crowd. Yukiko looked at the fish and smiled.  
  
"Yukiko chan try this." Ken offered her a stick with a funny looking thing on it.  
  
"What's that Ken kun?"  
  
"This is grilled squid. Try it it's really good."  
  
Yukiko took one and bit into it. She smiled and nodded. "Yeah it is good."  
  
"Yukiko pick the food you want to eat."  
  
"What is that?" She pointed to the pink puff ball on the stick.  
  
"That's called cotton candy. It's sweet and made of sugar."  
  
"I want one of those."  
  
Yukiko had one cotton candy and was eating it when they got to a shooting range. Omi paid for a gun and shot down five figure and kept shooting down more figures. Guys that were also playing tried to top it and win something when they saw Yukiko. He received a big rabbit stuff toy and gave it to Yukiko.  
  
"Thanks." She cuddled it and went to the other booths. Then she heard a very loud sound and it made her jump.  
  
"Don't worry Yukiko it's just the drums. It's the signal that the festival is about to end. Come on you'll like the program." Omi pulled her to the school field and pointed her to the giant drum.  
  
"Wow."  
  
They were all currently too involved in the program to notice that Yukiko had wandered out of their sight. She was walking into a dark place when she saw some glowing things. She followed them and saw that they all go to a single tree. She went to it and looked up. She was fascinated by the glow things because it had made the tree look beautiful. She was walking around when she bumped into someone and was pushed backward. Before she could fall strong hands pulled her up and when she looked up it was Kurama.  
  
Kurama had not noticed the kimono Yukiko was wearing until now. It was in an emerald shade and the design on the hem made him remember his Youko life. He remembered meeting a girl just like Yukiko but he ignored the thought and looked at her even more, finally noticing the comb on her hair and the flowers that was on top of it.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"uhm... Hi."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was following the green lights. I didn't mean to bump into you."  
  
"Don't worry about it." He looked up and pointed something to Yukiko.  
  
"See those lights? Watch them, when the last drums ring you'll see something wonderful."  
  
Yukiko looked up and watched the lights. The drums erupted in the distance and she watched intently at the lights. When the last drum sounded everything became dark and then all of a sudden the lights slowly twinkles one by one, alternate from the other and it had seemed that the tree was glowing.  
  
"This is wonderful."  
  
"I agree..."  
  
Yukiko turned to Kurama only to see that he was looking at her. That was the only time she saw that Kurama was wearing a yukata with a deep shade of green with bamboo shoots as design.  
  
"Fujimiya san you look great tonight. Especially in your kimono."  
  
"Th-thank you."  
  
She averted her eyes and tried to hide her blush but Kurama had pulled her face to him and they looked at each other's eyes. Kurama leaned to kiss her and she slowly closed her eyes when the voices of the four guys rang to the night air. Kurama looked towards the fading lights of the festival and smiled to Yukiko.   
  
"They're looking for you. Tell no one of what you saw tonight. It was my secret but I don't mind sharing it with you."  
  
"I won't and thank you for sharing it."  
  
Kurama smiled towards her and She smiled towards him. She leaned and kissed him on the cheek before running to the direction of the voices. Kurama followed her through sight as she ran towards the fading lights and the voices of the four guys. He smiled to himself.  
  
"Yuko..." 


	4. Chapter 4 The Memory The Trip

Disclaimers- I still don't own Yuyu Hakusho or Weib Kruez but I still wish I do.  
  
Blood  
  
Since the festival was over, Aya and the others had taken turns picking Yukiko from school. Aya would drive her to school every morning and Ken or Yoji would pick her up afterwards. Sometimes it would be Omi from school and they would head for a nearby ice cream parlor. Sometimes it would be Aya and they would go to the beach to watch the sunset. The boys at her school had been frightened at Yukiko's relatives that they had not moved to even greet her in the corridors. The girls had not minded the cute guys that was picking Yukiko up but they had despised her because of it. Kurama on the other hand grew closer to her.  
  
"Okay class we were informed that we will have a field trip. One would be a trip to the beach and the caves there and the other would be a hike and to this beautiful lake." It had seemed that everyone on class was excited on the trip. Yukiko was some what confused. She leaned towards Shuuichi and whispered.   
  
"What's a field trip?"   
  
"It's a trip where you get to see things in a place. It is also the time to bond with your friends and do fun stuff." Yukiko seemed to brighten at the thought and returned her gaze to the teacher.  
  
"This year however we are bringing four chaperons with us. I would like you all to meet Fujimiya san, Hidaka san, Kodou san and Tsukiyono san."   
  
Everyone seemed to look at Yukiko when they heard Fujimiya and Yukiko on the other hand sweat dropped. They're coming with us? Four good looking guys entered the room and smiled at them except for one that stayed at the back having no emotions what so ever. The girls noted the red hair and wonderful eyes of the unemotional one, the boyish grin of the brown haired one and the sweet smile of the youngest, they had known to be Omi. The last one with the golden hair had a play boyish grin and the girls whispered to each other at how gorgeous they looked.  
  
They all moved from the front of the class to the back where Yoji ruffled Yukiko's hair and said, "Oi Neko." Ken and Omi seemed to sweat drop and the rest of the class giggled at the nickname Yoji called her.  
  
"Okay now I would need the permission slip by the end of the week since we are leaving next weekend and will continue our trip for the rest of the week."  
  
Kurama had looked at the four guys accidentally and was greatly surprised to feel something towards the red head. He had not said anything to him and it had seemed that Yukiko had not said anything as well. A trip like this would definitely mean trouble. He thought as he scribbled some notes on his notebook.  
  
Aya and the others had not told Yukiko the real reason why they had volunteered as chaperons. The real reason was that their mission was to kill a tyrant residing somewhere near the lake. Aya had seen the notice that's why he had said to join the trip much to the protest of the others but when they learned that Yukiko's class would be included in the trip they had reluctantly joined in.   
  
Kurama on the other hand had told Yusuke and the others about the trip and the girl. They had wanted to join in if and ever Kurama needed some help but he had decline.  
  
"There is something I have to do alone. Please understand."  
  
"How about Koenma? He would not let this pass."  
  
"I talked to Koenma. He gave me the permission." At the thought of Koenma Kurama smiled and left.  
  
Yukiko and the others were currently packing when a strange delivery was passed through them. Yukiko took one look at the address and she knew what was coming.  
  
"I'll take the delivery."  
  
"But Yukiko chan it's for 12 midnight."  
  
"Don't worry Omi kun I know what's going to happen."  
  
She left the room and opened her hands to reveal three seeds. One was small and oblong, another was round and another was shaped like a grain of rice. She closed her hands and channeled her energy into the seeds. They grew into three plants, one was a white flower, another was a leaf and the last was a flower with a long stem, those were the ones she placed in her hair and continued to arrange the rest of her things for the trip.  
  
At 11:30 she left the kitty in the house for the temple that was written on the paper. She knew someone was waiting for her there and that was why she had come prepared. She knew the WeiB boys won't follow her since there was a mission tonight and she also knew that no demon would come near her now that the energy attracting them was safely hidden with Aya. She landed on the temple entrance at exactly 11:50. Ten more minutes and she'll know who wanted the flowers. When she entered the temple, the wind brought a warning and everything in the temple was different, and someone attacked her from behind. She was able to evade it but she got a cut on her right shoulder.  
  
Then someone grabbed her throat and pushed her to the wall of the temple. Pain gripped her throat and that made her close her eyes. She had her eyes still closed when another striking pain broke through her body. When she opened them there was a small guy with spiked black hair and eyes were everywhere in his body looking at her and holding her throat.  
  
"What do you want with us?"   
  
It had asked. Yukiko did not answer but tried to get out of the hold. Hiei tightened his hold on her throat and threw her towards a tree. She slammed on one of the tree hard causing her to let go of the flowers and hold her throat. She concentrated on pushing the pain away and stood up, she pulled one of the plants from her hair, the white flower. She twirled the flower and petals showered her. She outstretched her hands sideward and chanted.  
  
"Fire, Water, Air, Thunder... I call the spirits of the earth... Petal dance!" The petals moved towards Hiei and exploded as they came contact with him. Yukiko pulled another plant, the flower with the long stem and it stretched much like the rose whip only it was colored black. She ran towards the smoke and stopped just a few feet away. "Come out I know you weren't hurt by my petals."  
  
Hiei came out from above and attacked her with his sword. She blocked his sword with the whip and delivered punches and kicks. She was very much in trouble for more than half of her original power was trapped in that ball while this person is not even using half of his. Yukiko was caught off guard and was slashed by the sword on her abdomen. She jumped back as her blood stained her clothes.   
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
"Bring me to Subete."  
  
"How did you know who I am?"  
  
"The beam told us everything we need to know." Another voice had uttered and a figure emerged from the shadows. He had black hair but much shorter than the one in front of her. He had blue colored eyes, he was wearing a white shirt and blue denim jeans.  
  
"I'm not going to show you anything! Nor will I risk my life for you."   
  
She grabbed the last plant from her hair and it turned into a sword. She pointed it towards Hiei and attacked. Hiei being very skilled in the sword easily blocked the attacks she made and Yusuke fired rei guns towards her. She was able to evade the first ball but the second one caught her on the left side. The slight pain the rei gun sent her wasn't really dangerous but she had a very sever injury on the abdomen. She fell to the ground hard and the plant had withered and died. She was able to lean on a tree before Hiei had his sword on her throat and a slight breeze passed them. It played with her hair and then a figure emerged from the shadows but stayed there.  
  
"Hiei, Yusuke Stop it."  
  
"Kurama if we don't bring her with us will never get this mission done."  
  
Silver hair flowed from the shadows and it had seemed that the person they were talking too had pulled something. "Leave her alone."  
  
Yukiko saw the opportunity to escape so she closed her eyes and went through the tree. She had not heard the name the person called her savior all she could think of was escaping, her mind thinking only one thing. Once she was out of sight she ran back to the kitty in the house. She struggled to run with the wounds she got and the pain exploding through her whole body. While she was running she had one of her hands on her abdomen that was still quite bleeding.  
  
By the time she got there it had been around 3 in the morning and she knew the others would have arrived then. When she got to the back door she heard the rustle of movement inside and gingerly knocked on the door. She was losing a lot of blood now and with out her powers she wasn't able to heal herself fully.   
  
The pain was unbearable but she knew she had to get inside if she wants to be safe. She knocked again but this time in her ears it had sounded distant almost a whisper. She had sank unto to her knees and leaned on the door frame. Her vision was already getting blurry so she closed her eyes. Please open up... She thought and then light exploded on her closed eyes and the sound of voices went to her line of hearing.   
  
She left strong hands lift her from the frame and place her on something soft and comfortable. She couldn't understand the words the voices were telling her but she smiled towards them nonetheless. There were urgency in the voices as she slowly sank into darkness. She had let the pain overwhelm her as well as the darkness. Aya kun would know what to do...  
  
They were just about to close the light when they had heard the knock. They were hesitant at first but when Omi confirmed at Yukiko wasn't in her room as of yet Aya had dashed to the door and opened it. When he saw the limp form of Yukiko leaning on the door frame full of blood and wounds of severe accuracy, he had yelled the three of them back awake and carried her to his room.   
  
He had tried to know what had happened but all he got was a smile. He had told Yoji to get some water boiling, Omi to get some bandages and Ken the first aid kit. They had all cramped themselves in Aya's room while they tended to Yukiko's injuries. God this is not good. The only thought that passed through the four guys' mind.  
  
When they were quite sure there was nothing more to do, the three of them retired to their rooms and slept while Aya slowly pulled a glass ball from his drawer and channeled it's energy towards Yukiko. He knew it would help but how much he did not know. The wounds started to heal and close but the marks on her throat was stubbornly staying in place. This wasn't a normal scar. When he was satisfied that she could heal the rest in a few hours he turned to the couch and sat there looking at the girl that was now sleeping in his blood soaked sheets.  
  
Omi had not gone to sleep immediately, he was worried for Yukiko. He had not imagined that she could get hurt that much and the thought made him remember something. He ignored it for it appeared only as blurred images. He went to sleep and dreamt of a place he had been before. A place where the most extraordinary flowers bloomed and he was one of the caretakers there. There was a girl, their princess as she was the only daughter of the royal family. She had always wanted to play in the gardens even with the constant reminder not too.   
  
One day on his shift the girl had vanished into the forest. He and the others had frantically looked for her for hours and when they did they found her near a stream lying on the grass surrounded by a pool of her own blood. With the quick scan of her body they had noted some fatal injuries that sent him worrying. The King was horror struck at what happened and punished the four of them, the most severe was his. The princess had tried to explain to his father but he would not listen to the little girl. They were warned never to ignore their duties again or else the consequences would have been grave.  
  
The warning had been left unheeded and the four caretakers were punished to the highest degree. Rairan had lost his wife and was sent to Exile. Kenren was officially taken out of the prestige unit and was also sent to Exile. Yokan had lost two of his sisters and was sent to Exile and he, Mamomi was separated from his family and was sent to Exile. He could remember the grieve the princess had shed when they were sent away.   
  
She had not only given the duty to care for her garden but also the power of the four guardians. The most prestige duty in their world. She had wanted them to be with her forever but the king would not let it be. They were sent to Exile awaiting the arrival of the princess and also their freedom.  
  
Omi woke up immediately and went to Aya's room. The minute he opened the door Aya's katana was on his throat.   
  
"As always you have been the fastest among us."   
  
"And you the most careful."  
  
"When did you remember?"  
  
"When we went to the school for her exam. The demon forced the light out of her so both the spirit and the meta world know she's here."  
  
"And the others?"  
  
"Still asleep."  
  
"When are they waking up?"  
  
"Only time will tell."  
  
"And the princess?"  
  
Aya had went silent and looked at Yukiko. "I just hope she'll be all right."  
  
Yukiko has woken up with the rising sun and when she turned Omi was sleeping by her bed. She slowly sat up and slight pain went around her body. She flinched and looked at the brown haired bishie. Aya appeared in her line of sight and sat on the bed.  
  
"What happened?'  
  
"Demons but unlike the ones that are after me. One has eyes all over his body, another much like a human only in his blood does the demon run and the last was a..."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A Youko. I'm not really sure if he was one I only felt his presence and the aura around him. The silver hair as well."  
  
"They used spirit attacks right?"  
  
"Yes but one did not. The Youko told the other two off. And the one with the eyes he tried to choke me." Her hands went to her throat and felt the scar still there. She shivered for a moment and looked at Aya.   
  
"I'm so sorry Rairan I won't do it again."  
  
"Well at least you were all right Yuko chan."  
  
Yukiko turned to Omi and saw the gleam on his eyes. "Momi kun!" She hugged Omi and clasped her hands on his cheeks, tears threatened to come down.   
  
"I thought I'd never see you again."  
  
"Our sentiments exactly but that's not really important. Did those demons say why they attacked you?"  
  
"They wanted me to bring them to Subete."  
  
"Why would they want too? They would not have any gain if they go there or in the Dark realm."  
  
Yukiko looked at Aya and Aya nodded. "The spirit world is collapsing. The king made deals with the metaworld."  
  
"So you're saying that these demons are from the spirit world? Sent by Koenma sama?"  
  
"We believe so."  
  
Just then Ken and Yoji came into the room clearly without any sleep. "Oi Neko chan good to see you could be with us."  
  
"Omi kun, Aya kun there are some deliveries downstairs and we need some help getting them arranged."  
  
Yukiko slowly stood up from the bed and used the table to support her body. Her vision blurred for a minute and the pain intensified when she stood up. She had difficulty in walking.  
  
"Yukiko chan you better stay here and rest. We'll finish the things downstairs and we'll bring you food in a while okay."  
  
"But Omi kun..."  
  
"The chibi's right neko chan."  
  
"Please don't call me chibi/neko chan." Omi and Yukiko said in unison.  
  
Aya picked Yukiko up and placed her in the bed. "Rest."  
  
With that there was no room for argument. Yukiko stayed in Aya's room while the four guys went downstairs to take the deliveries and tend to the shop keeping. She had looked around the room and found that it was mostly barren for a guy, there was the bed, table and the couch, then the closet but there was nothing more there. She figured that she should sleep some more and when she woke up after a few hours, red roses in a vase were on the table with a card. She picked the card up and read it.  
  
"For your speedy recovery."   
  
There was no signature nor name on the card and just as she was pondering on the thought Omi came in holding a tray of food, wearing an apron and a sweet smile.  
  
"Hey your awake and I see you read your card. Rairan wasn't very happy."  
  
"Who sent the roses?"  
  
"I think your classmate from school, he didn't give any name."  
  
"That's odd."  
  
"Oh yeah I better go back downstairs I just went up to give you your lunch. Keep resting okay."  
  
When Omi closed the door the roses had turned white and the petals started to fall from the stems. The petals swirled around her and rested on the bed while the stems seemed to blossom new flowers. The flowers, Yukiko remembered as the flowers she loved in the spirit world. And only one person could make those blossoms bloom like that.  
  
"Rai rai..."  
  
Flash Back   
  
"And what is a Cerenian like you doing in this place?"  
  
Yukiko turned around but found no one there. She ignored the voice and ran in the direction of the palace.  
  
A figure emerged from the shadows and attacked her. A demon.  
  
She found a flower and made it bloom on her hand. She stretched it and a whip came out. She killed the demon and ran a different direction. That's when she found herself in a unknown place in Makai. The trees were gone and instead rocks and hills surrounded her. The ground was covered in sand. She was about to turn back when hordes of demons surrounded her. Some of them had horns and some even had scales.   
  
"Well, well, well... Look what the cats brought in."  
  
"Bring us to Subete little angel and we'll let you have some fun."  
  
"Never!"  
  
She ran deeper into the forest and tried to lose the demons that were after her. She had been poisoned by one of the attacks the demon sent her and her vision was beginning to blur. The last thing she saw was a silver haired Youko fighting the demons off.   
  
She woke up a few days later in a den. She was still holding the flower she saw, it was back to being a normal flower and when she let it go it had withered and died. That's when the Youko came into the den and looked at her.  
  
"You must be Yuko the Cerenian princess?"  
  
"H-how did you know?"  
  
"Half of Koenma's men are looking for you."  
  
"Whatever for, you saved me it must have meant something?"  
  
"I'm a thief. I stole you from them that makes me in the unwanted list."  
  
Yukiko looked down at her clothes and sighed. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again the Youko was smiling.  
  
"I never realized that the princess was a Youko as well."  
  
"Papa never wanted people to know. My mama was a Youko from this world. I only wanted to see her again."  
  
She had looked straight in his eyes and she had seemed to be trapped in his golden ones. She felt the bond in her. She knew what it meant but she never wanted people to know her feelings. She had turned away.  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Sienna."  
  
"I'll take you to her then."  
  
She had been overjoyed and it took almost half of her energy to control the excitement in her. It had been a three day trip to her grave and when she saw her mother's grave she sank unto her knees and began to cry. The Youko form vanishing from her features. The Youko bent towards her and offered her a flower. She accepted and when she looked up the grave was covered by the same flower. When she looked into the Youko's eyes something happened, their souls' bond grew stronger than ever and the unspoken promise was made.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Kurama."  
  
"Would it bother you if I called you Rai rai?"  
  
"No."  
  
Kurama took Yuko's hand and when they touched Yuko turned back into a Youko. They were both looking at each other's eyes, golden ones trapped in the silver ones. Yuko smiled and Kurama smiled as well.  
  
"You're always welcome to Subete. Your heart will find the way."  
  
At that Kurama kissed her passionately on the lips. Energy swirled around them and petals seem to encage them together. When he broke the kiss he gave her a seed and the petals danced around them and the breeze playing with both their silver hair.  
  
"It doesn't matter if I'm welcome or not. I will find you whatever happens."  
  
Kurama had embraced her and caressed her hair as the petals played around them and everything seemed to stand still but at that moment the king appeared and pulled Yuko away from him.  
  
End of Flask Back   
  
Tears were falling down her eyes. After her father pulled her away he had locked her up in Subete forever. He had Kurama killed and the guardians sent to Exile. And now the flowers that held their promise was staring her in the face.  
  
"Kurama..."  
  
She buried her face on the pillow and unknown to her Aya was outside the door listening to her crying.  
  
Yukiko's alarm woke her up at 5am and she gingerly sat up from her bed when she found the flowers still at bloom on the table. She caressed one of the blossoms and went to the closet to change into her dress. She opened the closet door only to find pants, shirts and black trench coats three sizes too big for her and that's when she remembered that Aya had let her use his room for a while after the attack. She grabbed the robe hanging on the couch and placed it on.   
  
She headed to her room and grabbed the things she needed and headed for the bathroom. When she opened the door the shower curtain was set aside and a tall form was using the shower, full blast. When she looked at the person it was Yoji still in his boxer shorts and was sleeping. Yukiko thought better of it and went out of the bathroom, she placed her clothes and other things on her bed and went to the kitchen to find the others all dressed up and packing some food.  
  
"Good morning Yukiko chan." Omi greeted heartedly and gave her a cup.  
  
"I would suppose you of all people would be in the bathroom by now." Ken said as he stuffed some sandwiches in the backpack and then his mouth.  
  
"I would be if not for Yoji who's sleeping and taking a bath at the same time."  
  
Omi and Ken sweat dropped at the idea of Yukiko walking in the shower with Yoji taking a bath, naked. So with the cue from Aya they left their work and went straight to the bathroom to see a soaked Yoji in his boxer shorts. Yukiko heard some movement then a shout from Yoji and then the loud blast of the shower. Ken, Omi and Aya came back in the kitchen in silence. In a few minutes Yoji came into the kitchen in a bright yellow shirt and beige shorts.   
  
"I wouldn't have trust any of you to help me take a bath again."  
  
"I wouldn't wear that if I were you Yoji kun." Ken said as he surveyed Yoji's appearance.  
  
Yoji shrugged him off and grabbed some sandwiches. Yukiko finished her breakfast and headed for the bathroom. Half the room was soaked in water. She took her bath and dried the whole bathroom as well. She headed for her room just as she heard glasses drop and shatter on the floor. "Ken kun be careful." Omi. She changed into her violet pants and white shirt. She placed the choker Aya had given her in her throat to hide the scar and the earrings Omi gave her the day before.   
  
She grabbed her backpack and joined the four out the garage to get into Aya's Porsche. She placed the bag in the trunk and headed back inside. She went to Aya's room and took out three of the blossoms from the vase. She fashioned them like a bouquet on her left, to hold her hair and since it was small enough to look like a pin she gathered three more to place on her right. She then gathered five and fashioned it just like the ones on her hair and placed it on her left chest like a pin.   
  
She gathered some hair on her back and as a final touch she picked the last flower and placed it on the gathered hair. She turned to the mirror that was in Aya's room and smiled at her reflection. She looked at her shirt that was not really looking good with the flowers. She closed her eyes and when she opened it she was wearing a light blue shirt that complimented the flowers and a slightly bluish white baggy pants. Not only did they compliment the flowers but also the choker and the earrings.   
  
"Yukiko chan we're leaving!"  
  
Yukiko took one last look at her reflection and touched the flowers one by one. They seemed to grow a little bigger then sprout dewdrops. Satisfied she hurriedly went to the garage where Yoji, Ken and Omi was seated at the back, Aya was just about to sit in the driver's side and she went to the passenger seat and opened the door.  
  
"Oi neko you look really good." Yoji commented and smiled.  
  
Omi and Ken smiled towards her and Aya looked at her lovingly. "Ready?" She nodded and they were off to the school grounds.  
  
Kurama was currently up a tree reading a book when a silver Porsche parked inside the school. He saw the three chaperons come out of the back seat and stretch and the red head from the driver side. It appeared that Yukiko wasn't coming with them after all. Kurama cursed silently until he saw the unmistakably white hair of Yukiko. He smiled to himself when he saw the flowers on her hair and chest.   
  
So she does remember. He jumped out of the tree and headed towards the buses. He got his and Yukiko's bus number as well as the chaperon for it had seemed that there were also others that were going on trips. He hurried to the five figures that was currently making their way to the group.  
  
"Good morning Fujimiya san."  
  
"Good morning Shuuichi san."  
  
"I got our bus numbers, it seems that there are other classes going on a trip as well."  
  
"Not the same destination? That's a little strange."  
  
"Not really. Anyway you look great."  
  
"Thanks. You don't look bad as well." She said as she noticed the blue denim pants, white shirt and denim jacket that Kurama was sporting.  
  
"The destination was changed. We are not going to the beach today, we are heading to the cabins by the lake. It had seemed that there was some accident by the beach."  
  
"That's horrible." And Yukiko shifted her backpack to get a much comfortable hold on it.  
  
"Ahem." Yoji cleared his throat and smiled at Yukiko. "If you two won't mind what bus number are we suppose to be in?"  
  
"Bus number 3, the one near the grounds. Would you like me to help you?" He offered his hand towards Yukiko when he saw her shift the bag again however Aya had taken Yukiko's backpack from her.  
  
"That won't be necessary." They had a staring game, green eyes against violet ones and the three guys sweat dropped. Yukiko stopped the game when she pulled Aya towards the bus.  
  
"I'll see you later Shuuichi san."  
  
Yoji, Ken and Omi smiled towards Shuuichi and hurried to catch up on Yukiko.  
  
"You had always been so protective."  
  
"He was hitting on you."  
  
"Rairan..." Yukiko stopped and shook her head. She smiled and let go of him. "Nevermind."  
  
Kurama smiled to himself and headed to the other direction to get his bag. When he finally went to the bus he saw Aya talking to the teacher and when he entered the bus the three chaperons were at the back talking to someone in front of them.  
  
"Shuuichi san sit here."  
  
"No sit here."  
  
Girls had shouted to make him sit beside them but he ignored them and walked to the back of the bus where he saw Yukiko seated near the window in the right side of the bus. It had seemed that she was thinking of something while looking out of the trees on the ground. Kurama watched for a few second before clearing his throat. Yukiko looked up and smiled.  
  
"Would you mind if I take a seat here Fujimiya san?"  
  
"No not at all."   
  
She took her backpack and placed it on her lap. Kurama took a seat beside her just as Aya was coming into the bus. When he saw the place next to Yukiko occupied he seemed to scowl and make his way to them a little faster. Yoji stood up and walked to Aya. He had said something and pushed him towards the back.  
  
"Thank you Yoji kun..." Yukiko said under her breath but it had seemed that Kurama had heard her.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Nothing nothing."  
  
When everyone was seated and the teacher came into the bus everyone seemed to cheer and the bus moved towards the entrance of the school.  
  
"Ne Yukiko chan you want something to eat?" Omi said as he poke his head above them. It had been an hour's trip and she was getting a little bored.  
  
"Yeah sure. But no more tuna sandwiches..." Then she added in a small whisper. "I think Ken kun placed to much wasabi I still have the spicy taste in my tongue from breakfast." She smiled towards Omi and when he handed her a sandwich she turned to Kurama.   
  
"Oh yeah Omi kun this is Shuuichi san..."  
  
"Please call me Minamino most people do."  
  
"Hi, you can call me Omi."  
  
"And you can call me Yoji." Yoji had squeezed himself near Omi causing Ken to shout.  
  
"Yoji no baka! Get off me."  
  
"That would be Ken and the guy you played staring game with is Aya. Yukiko's Uncle." Omi added as he offered him a sandwich. "Want one?"  
  
"No thanks I have my own."  
  
When everything had settled back and became silent again, Yukiko turned to Kurama.   
  
"Am really sorry about Aya ku... ji san... He can be very protective at times."  
  
"Don't worry about it Fujimiya san."  
  
"And please don't call me that anymore. It feels really uncomfortable. You can call me Yukiko, just like the four of them."  
  
Yukiko smiled and turned towards the window and bit into the sandwich. Kurama on the other hand closed his eyes and rested his head on the chair. Unknown to the two of them Aya had been watching them and now that Yukiko had turned her head he smiled to himself.  
  
"Oi Aya what are you smiling at."  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Stupid bugs!!!"  
  
Everyone sweat dropped at the curse and started inching away from Yoji.  
  
"Told you not to wear that but you didn't listen to me."  
  
Yoji whacked Ken on the head and started swatting unseen things away from him. People inched away from him even more. Yukiko sighed and opened her backpack. She pulled a bottle and went to Yoji.  
  
"Here use this."   
  
Her eyes widened as her voice seemed to be like a guy's when she turned to the voice she saw Kurama looking at her too. They were both offering Yoji the same thing. Kurama smiled at her and turned to Yoji. When Yukiko heard Yoji talk she turned to him too.  
  
"Awww, neko what's that now?"  
  
"Bug repellant. I took it from the medicine cabinet at the last minute. Use it you don't want to be eaten alive don't you? And please don't call me neko."  
  
"She's right, you know." Yoji's raised an eyebrow and looked at Kurama. He was really getting irritated with all the bugs.  
  
"She's right about what? Calling her neko or being eaten alive?" Kurama laughed and lowered his hand.  
  
"Being eaten alive."  
  
"But I already placed some of that thing a while ago in the bus."  
  
"Mind if I take a look at the bottle?"  
  
Yoji handed Kurama the bottle he took out from his pocket and Kurama in turn sprayed it in his palm. He smelled it and sweat dropped.  
  
"Sorry to burst your bubble but this isn't bug repellant it's honey mixed in sugar solution. It doesn't repel bugs it attracts them." At that they heard a snicker from Ken.  
  
"Ken no baka! Oi, come back here so I can kill you!" Yoji sped off running after Ken while the whole group sweat dropped.  
  
"Here." Yukiko offered Kurama her canteen. "Wash the thing off your hands before bugs start going after you too." Kurama seemed to smile and took the canteen. Aya on the other hand watched Yukiko and Kurama cautiously. Omi had noticed this and went to Aya's side.  
  
"You can't always stop things."  
  
"I'm not stopping anything am just watching."  
  
"And you can't always protect her when she doesn't want to be protected."  
  
"I know that. But he doesn't."  
  
Omi smiled and patted Aya on the shoulder and continued walking with the rest of the group.  
  
They arrived at the cabins they were going to use and when Yukiko looked around it she saw the beautiful lake the teacher was telling them about. She called Aya and the others and decided to eat at its banks. She was so excited that she got there first. She bent towards the water and watched fishes and frogs play on the water.   
  
"Yukiko chan, lunch."  
  
"Coming." She turned away from the lake to see Kurama alone under a tree opening his backpack. She made her way towards him and when he looked up she smiled.  
  
"Like to eat lunch with us?"  
  
"Won't your uncle mind?"  
  
"I think I can handle him. Come on it's not fun to eat lunch alone." She offered her hand and Kurama smiled towards her. He took her hand and something flashed in his mind. He ignored it and stood up. He followed her towards the waiting guys and sat beside Yukiko.  
  
"Nice of you to join us."  
  
"Oi chibi pass the soda would ya."  
  
"Yukiko chan what would you like to have? Each of us made something, Ken kun made some sandwiches, I made some onigiri and Aya kun made the lunches on the bento boxes. Just get what you want okay."  
  
"What did Yoji kun make?"   
  
"You don't want to know."  
  
Yukiko grabbed one of the bento boxes and opened it. Her eyes widened at the decoration Aya had made. It had smelled like dawn, looked like a vast garden with blooming flowers and the texture was as smooth as silk, almost perfect. It instantly reminded her of her garden back home. She smiled at the thought but it had seemed sadder than it was happy for it also reminded her of her mother's grave left unattended and yet growing with the flowers she had left.  
  
"Anything the matter Yukiko chan?" Kurama asked as he saw the sad smile Yukiko had when she opened the box.  
  
"Nothing I just remembered something." She smiled again and started eating the lunch.   
  
Aya had watched her from the corner of his eye and he knew that she had remembered her garden. He stood up and took one of the chopsticks. He meant to show Yukiko something but at the last moment he threw the stick towards Yukiko and it passed on her right shoulder. It collided with a rock and the rock landed beside her.  
  
"Aya kun!"  
  
"Someone's angry at Yukiko." He picked the rock up and showed them. He looked at Kurama.  
  
"Know anything about this?"  
  
"Ah well yeah."   
  
He turned to Yukiko and bowed. "Am really sorry Yukiko chan. Girls at school just tend to be violent when they see me with other girls."  
  
Yukiko looked up and smiled. "Don't worry about it. I think I know the feeling." She turned to Aya and smiled.  
  
"What are you going to do after lunch anyway?"  
  
"Well we need to get our cabin assignments and then unpack. They said there will be bonfire tonight."  
  
"What's a..."   
  
Yoji had cupped his hands on Yukiko's mouth and smiled to Kurama. He whispered to Yukiko, "I think it's best not to ask that question neko. We'll explain later okay." He took his hand away and sat as if nothing had happened.  
  
Kurama would have been confused if he did not know who Yukiko is but then again he had fooled them to believe that he is a human so it wasn't really surprising if they were trying to hide who she is.   
  
After lunch they had went to the teacher for the cabin assignments and found that there are only five cabins that could be used. Two of the cabins were for the girls including the teacher the other two was for the boys and the last was for the chaperons with Yukiko.  
  
"How come Fujimiya san gets to stay with the cute guys?"  
  
"Her uncle requested for it and since they are relatives it's okay."  
  
"But isn't that a bit strange?"  
  
"She's his niece of course it's all right."  
  
"But why doesn't she sleep with us?"  
  
"She's new remember."  
  
"Sensei, sensei we checked the boys' rooms we are one bed short."  
  
"Fujimiya san would you mind another pupil staying at your cabin?"  
  
"No sensei but would you mind if we picked who it is?"  
  
"No not at all."  
  
"Fine then, Shuuichi, Minamino is the student we would like to stay with us."  
  
Girls and boys started talking all at once and Kurama was surprised. And I thought he hated me.  
  
On their way to the cabins Aya came behind Kurama and whispered,  
  
"Take care of Yukiko. I don't like you but she seems to be comfortable around you. Besides I don't really trust those boys in your class. Watch your back Shuuichi, Minamino." After that he walked forward towards the other three. I guess he still does.  
  
When they were inside they found that the cabin was a lot bigger than the rest of the cabins. There was a second floor where three rooms stand. Below there was a dinning table and six chairs, stove, pots and some plates too. The bathroom was below the rooms near the dining table. Aya decided to use the room on the left for the four of them since it was the largest. Yukiko was to stay in the middle so they could get to her if she needed anything and Kurama was staying at the right. Before they went inside the room Aya had turned to Yukiko.  
  
"After we unpack we'll be leaving you here for a few hours. We need to look around. Minamino can keep you company and if you are going out don't go too far all right?"  
  
Yukiko nodded and entered the room. She found a bed in the center, a cabinet on the left side, a window above the bed and a mirror on the right. She smiled and closed her eyes. Vines and branches seem to come out from her and decorate the room even more. The window was curtained with hanging straight whitish yellow roots with red tips. The mirror was decorated with different flowers around its frame and the cabinet was filled with flowers. The floor was carpeted with soft grass, the ceiling was fashioned to look like tree branches and flowers and vines hanging from them and lastly the bed was filled with petals and soft oversized leaves.   
  
All in all the room looked like a rainforest and to top, it once in a while leaves fell from the ceiling. She opened her eyes and smiled at her creation. She unpacked her bag and placed the clothes in the closet after that she sat on the bed and closed her eyes again. When she opened them there was a table on her right. The table was like a tree in itself and the chair was like a flower with the blossom as the back support and the leaves where she was going to sit. A flower lamp was at the left side and some butterflies were frozen on top of the lamp.  
  
Just then someone knocked on the door. And when Yukiko opened it Omi's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Yukiko chan isn't this a little over the top?"  
  
"Don't worry only you and Aya can see it. I made sure that humans won't be able to see it."  
  
"Suit yourself. We are leaving now. I left some food on the table if you get hungry. Don't go too far okay."  
  
"Okay take care of yourselves too okay."  
  
Omi closed the door and Yukiko settled on the bed. When she heard the cabin door close she buried her head on the pillow. She had no time to cry when there was a knock on her door.  
  
"Yukiko chan are you finished unpacking?"  
  
"Ah yes. You?"  
  
"Just finished. I was looking out my window when I saw this hill we can go too. I'm going to check it out do you want to come?"  
  
Yukiko stood up form the bed and looked at the mirror. When she was satisfied she opened the door and smiled. "Sure. Let me just get something." She went back inside and opened her closet. She pulled a small pouch and placed some seed inside. After that she came out to see Kurama had changed into a white shirt and black pants.  
  
"Aren't you changing?"  
  
"Not yet. I think I'll change when we go to the bonfire. Come on." She tied the small pouch on her waist and went down the stairs. She grabbed a sandwich from the plate and turned back to Kurama.   
  
"Grab a sandwich so we don't have to stop later." She smiled and went out the door.  
  
"She's full of energy..." He looked back at the closed door and shook his head. It can't be possible that she was able to change the whole room into a rainforest in seconds. Then again she is a princess of a place where anything is possible.  
  
"Minamino kun."  
  
"Coming..." He shrugged it off and grabbed a sandwich and placed it inside his pocket. 


	5. Chapter 5 The Incident Indentities Revea...

Disclaimers- I still don't own Yuyu Hakusho or Weib Kruez but I still wish I do.  
  
Blood   
  
Aya and the others had scouted the place for the mansion they were suppose to raid. From Omi's calculation, from the cabin they were in it was only a few kilometers due northeast. They had been walking for 30 minutes now and there was still no sight of cameras or any security devices. Aya was getting irritated.  
  
"Omi are we there yet?" That would have been Yoji. There were only a few things around the place that was strange and it had not bothered any of them until Aya saw the only thing that could make this mission fail. He stopped and everyone stopped as well.  
  
"We're heading back."  
  
"But we are here already. Can't we just continue it?"  
  
"We need to head back. Now!" He turned to the other direction and the others followed him. They were just walking for a few minutes when Aya felt the ground give way under him and they had all fallen down.  
  
"Wow. The view here is great!" Yukiko said as she turned back to see Kurama just coming up the slope.  
  
"Look Minamino kun there's the beach we are heading too in a few days." Kurama had reached her side and saw the beach she was pointing at. Keiko and Yukina would love to go there... He thought as he turned to Yukiko and saw some of her hair falling towards her eyes. He reached to tuck it in and when he touched her hair Yukiko seemed to tense and look at him.  
  
"Don't worry I'm not going to harm you."  
  
"It's not that. They're in trouble." She turned towards the forest and ran towards that direction.  
  
"Yukiko wait up." Kurama ran to catch up on her and when the path had grown harder to follow he jumped to the trees and followed her from up there. He watched as she ran to a direction he could not see and the path seems to just stretch barren for her. Then when he saw the cliff she was heading too he jumped in front of her to stop her.  
  
"Yukiko there's a cliff up ahead."  
  
"I have to help them Minamino kun."  
  
"Wait here I'll go look."  
  
He slowly made his way towards the cliff and bent down to look. He saw four guys unconscious a few feet below them on a ledge. He recognized the red hair and the golden hair of Aya and Yoji. He turned to Yukiko and told her what he saw.  
  
"I don't know how they ended up there but I want you to stay here, I'm going to get some vines and make a rope. Don't go to the edge I'll be back soon." He sped into the forest and took some seeds from his hair. He channeled some energy into them and they grew into vines. He coiled them in his hands and went back to Yukiko.  
  
When he got there Yukiko was tying a long piece of vine on a large tree. She looked towards Kurama. "Sorry I found some vines too and thought to start tying them to this tree." Kurama nodded and tied the vines he had on the ones she found. When he touched the vines he could feel the residue of power in them and looking at Yukiko she did seem a little tired.  
  
"Stay here I'll go down and help them up."  
  
"Okay." She managed to say before falling under the tree in exhaustion.  
  
Kurama tied the end of the vine on his waist and slowly descended the ridge. When he got to them he shook Omi awake and with him they tried to wake up the others. They had managed to wake up Yoji and Ken but Aya had fallen and hit his head on one of the rocks. Kurama had been afraid that the ledge was going to give way so he gave Omi the vine.  
  
"Climb up I'll take care of him. Yukiko is waiting at the top."  
  
Omi had climbed the vine as Kurama persistently shook Aya. Ken was next and then Yoji. Kurama had looked at the faces of the people at the top.  
  
"He won't wake up." He had shouted and when he looked up again Yukiko was coming down.  
  
"Yukiko come back up here." Ken had shouted.  
  
"Yukiko chan listen to us you can't do anything."  
  
Yukiko was now beside Kurama. "What do you think are you doing?" Kurama had told her.  
  
"Saving someone who had saved me before."  
  
"Go back up there. I'll bring him up."  
  
"No you go up. You have done all you can do Minamino kun let me handle this."  
  
The ledge was about to collapse and with hesitation Kurama grabbed the vine and went up. Yukiko upon seeing Kurama going up kneeled beside Aya and looked at him. She touched his head and found blood. I thought so... She placed her hand on his temple and channeled some of her energy to him. The wound disappeared but he was still unconscious. She felt the vine beside her and she tied it around Aya's waist and shouted up,   
  
"Pull him up I'll go after him."  
  
"Yukiko chan that would be dangerous the ledge is about to collapse."  
  
At that moment she felt the ledge move. "I'll be all right."  
  
"Aya will kill us if he found out."  
  
"He won't! Come on pull him up he really needs to get some medicine."  
  
So they pulled him up slowly. They were untying the knot on his waist when they heard a scream. They scrambled to look at the ledge but there was none anymore.  
  
"Yukiko chan!" They called in unison but there was no answer. Just then Aya had stirred.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Yukiko's down there."  
  
Aya had looked at the cliff and remembered how they ended up there. "Why is she there?" So they reluctantly told him what had happened. After that he grabbed Kurama's shirt and was about to punch him when a voice broke through the silence.  
  
"Tasukete!" (Help!)  
  
"Yukiko chan?"  
  
"Will you guys throw the vine already; I'm really getting tired holding on here."  
  
They all looked down the cliff and found Yukiko holding unto some rocks. "Hold on." Kurama had said and threw the vine towards her. When she was about to grab the vine the rocks moved and she slipped.  
  
"Yukiko chan!"  
  
Ken had been watching on the edge the whole time and for some reason he remembered something. It had been the same thing. She was holding on for life and all he could do was watch. He was one of the most powerful and yet he was only able to watch. That was why he was taken out of the unit and why he had been sent to Exile. If only he was able to do something, anything to help her. When Yukiko had slipped and was not able to get the vine his heart had jumped. He wasn't going to let it happen again. He saw Yukiko hold on to some more rocks and was quite out of reach of the vine. He turned to Aya and Kurama.  
  
"Hold on to the vine I'm going after her."  
  
With that he pulled the vine to him and tied the end to his feet. After that he looked at the guys and jumped into the cliff.  
  
"Ken kun!" Omi had shouted but he saw the gleam in his eyes. He knew Kenren was awake.  
  
Ken had dived into the cliff and as the vine pulled him back he was just level to Yukiko's hands. "Yukiko grab my hand." Yukiko turned and looked at Ken.   
  
"Kenren..."   
  
Ken smiled and nodded. "Come princess everyone's waiting up there." She nodded and took Ken's hands.   
  
"Aya kun pull us up."  
  
They seem to rise slowly and as they were rising Aya saw that the vine was slowly being cut. With the bit of strength he had he pulled the vine to him and shouted,  
  
"Ken the vine won't take the pressure anymore. If you can swing her to the edge and grab unto to it too, do it."  
  
Ken had heard Aya and smiled at Yukiko. "You heard him. You can do it just imagine you're in training." He swung her to the ledge and grabbed the edge as well just as the vine gave away. Kurama hurried to Yukiko's aid and Omi to Ken. Kurama pulled Yukiko to him and she landed on his body. Kurama embraced Yukiko and caressed her hair. Yukiko felt at ease in his arms and she closed her eyes relishing the touch.  
  
"Don't you ever do that again."  
  
"If I can help it I won't."  
  
Kurama continued to caress her hair just as Omi tapped them on the shoulder.  
  
"Come on we need to head back."  
  
Kurama stood up and offered his hand to her. She accepted and stood up as well.  
  
They were heading back to the cabin to change when they had taken a wrong turn and ended up in a wet place. Yukiko saw caterpillars, snakes and even slugs but then there was a moving slimy thing on one of the trees that fell on the moss covered ground. She ignored it and continued to walk. She slipped once but Kurama had helped her up. Since then he had taken her hand and guided her.  
  
They had stopped to check if they were going the right way and Yukiko had looked down and saw the slimy creatures slowly making their way across the moss. Kurama was beside her and looked at her thoughtfully.  
  
"What are you looking at?"  
  
"I dunno. What are these things?"  
  
"Oh those black slimy things?"  
  
"Yeah. What are they?"  
  
"They're leeches."  
  
"Leeches? What are leeches?"  
  
"They are slimy creatures that live in forests. They are usually black or any dark color. I wouldn't touch them of I were you."  
  
"Why? What do they do?"  
  
"They stick to your skin and suck your blood. They are hard to get off and they only disentangle themselves when they have enough blood to feed on."  
  
At the mention of blood Yukiko drew her hand away and Aya looked at Yukiko. She had gone silent but not leaving her place at the ground. She seem to remember something then place her hands on her head.  
  
"Yukiko what's wrong?"  
  
Yukiko did not answer but instead lean away from the leeches.  
  
"Yukiko? Yukiko?"  
  
She had leaned towards Kurama too much that they both fell on the moss. Yukiko had curled up in Kurama's arms and mumble words he couldn't understand. She shook her head as Kurama tried to comfort her.  
  
"Yukiko, don't worry everything will be all right."  
  
He caressed her hair and hugged her turning her eyes away from the leeches. Aya, Omi and Ken had looked at each other then to the form of the girl in Kurama's arms.   
  
"She lost it."  
  
It had taken them 30 minutes to convince Yukiko that there was nothing scary about leeches and by that time it had gotten really dark and Kurama's pants were soaked and accumulated a nice moss green color. All the way back Kurama had Yukiko in his arms guiding her in the forest much to Aya's regret and relief.   
  
When they had arrived in the cabin the bonfire had started and some of the students were looking for them. Omi had talked to the sensei and entered the cabin. Yukiko was still a little shaken and in Kurama's arms when he directed her to her room. When he was certain she was okay he went to his room to change. Meanwhile Omi, Ken and Aya was sitting on the chairs in the dining hall.   
  
"So what do you think?"  
  
"About Minamino or about Hime's reaction to leeches?" Omi had said to Ken as he was bandaging Aya's wrist.  
  
"Both really."  
  
"I haven't really known Kurama that much unless you consider Hime chan's stories so I'm not really sure what to make of Minamino but about the leeches I'm really surprised. She was never frightened of anything before."  
  
"Unless you count the demons and the power hungry bastards who want her blood and her powers."  
  
"But Aya no one knows about her capabilities, not in this world anyway."  
  
"But demons brought her in this world, threatened her in a bloodied room, most probably the king's orders. That would really put a mark in her heart. To be blooded was to be her life and fate. She already escaped that but she never thought there would be some things that could take that back."  
  
"And Kurama?"  
  
"Yes it's true I have known the Youko and there are similarities in the human and the demon but I'm not yet sure."  
  
"So are you going to just let them?"  
  
"Only until we are sure that it's him."  
  
"And Yokan?"  
  
"He'll awaken... He has too."  
  
"Aya, I was meaning to ask you. A while ago you turned back. Why?"  
  
"Demons are patrolling. Only mean that the mansion is heavily protected. Not being prepared could mean death."  
  
"And the cliff?"  
  
"The demons' doing."  
  
"So you're telling us that there are demons here and Yukiko is just walking around alone."  
  
"Kurama won't let anything happen to her."  
  
"We don't know if he is Kurama."  
  
"Don't worry he'll protect her just the same."  
  
Kurama had lain in his bed thinking of what had happened. Of course he remembered Yuko well, who wouldn't? The Cerenian features had not been one to be easily forgotten. White streaked wavy long hair, black fox ears and tail, markings on the face and the wings like an angel. Yukiko had possessed all of Yuko's characteristics that was why he was positive that Yukiko was Yuko. Even the flowers on her proved it, for only one person could have a flower live forever as long as it's in her touch. But what greatly puzzled him was that if she had remembered him why doesn't she know?   
  
Is it because she has not seen me in Youko form yet? She has not connected the clues? Or is it because she has forgotten me and the promise? But that's impossible. A soul bonded could never be separated even in death. There's no way she could not remember. Unless she's not Yuko. Kurama stared at the ceiling and heard Yukiko mumble words that was incoherent. He turned to his side and looked out the window. The sun had set but there was still some light outside. He pulled his jacket from the chair and jumped out of the window. There was only one way to calm his nerves. He entered the forest and found a clearing where he trained with his plants in Youko form.  
  
They were all sleeping that night when Aya had woken up to get a glass of water. He made his way towards the door when he heard some movement in the other room. He stopped and listened but there was no more sound. He opened the door just as Kurama open his as well.  
  
"Did you hear that?"  
  
"Only some movement nothing else. Why?"  
  
"Nothing I must be hallucinating."  
  
"Join me for tea?"  
  
Kurama thought nothing wrong about it nodded and followed Aya down the stairs into the kitchenette.  
  
"Do you know anything about demons?"  
  
"Not much but I think I know enough." Kurama had cautiously hidden his powers as he sat down on one of the chairs.  
  
"Do you know anything about a place called Subete?"  
  
"Subete?"  
  
"I guess not." Aya had his back turned to Kurama and when he turned around he handed him a mug. There had been a few minutes of silence until Aya looked at him straight in the eye.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me Shuuichi Minamino."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I know you were the one who helped us a few weeks ago. You were the one who wielded that rose whip and killed that demon in the school grounds and I know that you know more than you let out."  
  
Kurama sipped the tea in the mug before answering Aya. "True I am the one and you haven't been very truthful either. You're powers are unlike those of the demons or any human in this world though you look human enough. Who are you?"  
  
"I was going to ask you the very same thing."  
  
They both sipped their tea and silence passed between the two of them. "So who are you?"  
  
"Rairan, guardian of the princess of the Dark realm, also known as Subete, and you might be?"  
  
"Kurama from the spirit world, reincarnated in this world much like you, I believe." With those words Kurama changed into the Youko he was.  
  
"Ah so you are the person we are trying to locate. And I was correct to assume you are him, the flowers are from you then?"  
  
"You know about the flowers?"  
  
"We are her most trusted friends." Aya smiled bitterly. "We are her only friends."  
  
"So it is true that the Dark realm is collapsing with the spirit world?"  
  
"The king had made deals with the metaworld, the world below as Koenma sama has put it. I am not as sure as I let on. Yuko sama is the only one who told me that. And you are one of the warriors the great Koenma has sent then? To find the princess?"  
  
Kurama nodded and looked at the middle door. "I'm afraid we are. And my friends are the ones responsible for her scar and near fatal incident."  
  
"So you knew who Yukiko was before you met her?"  
  
"Souls that bonded never forget nor do they get separated for long. A wise man told me before. I knew the minute I saw her eyes, then at the play when we were doing a part and even under the tree."  
  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear those lines and leave it at that agreed? So you remembered our meeting. How convenient."  
  
"Yes but then you did not give me a name. Now you did, does it mean anything?"  
  
"Only that you have gained my trust and soon the trust of my comrades."  
  
There was glass shattering and Kurama and Aya stood up and climbed the stairs. They opened Yukiko's room only to find her missing the window shattered.  
  
"Wake the others I'll follow them. My plants will show you the way."  
  
"There's no need. She's wearing the earring, we'll find her."  
  
Aya went to the other room to wake the others while Kurama followed the demon that took Yukiko. He wasn't able to ask his question and that made him a little irritated. He growled and increased his speed to catch up with the demon.  
  
Omi had pulled the tracker out of his backpack and ran after Aya. Yuko was kidnapped and there was no way they were not going to be prepared to fight the king if they had too.  
  
"Ken bring those seed you found in the closet. She might need it." Omi said as Ken was surveying the window frame.  
  
"Yoji kun there's a dart in the closet with the color of light blue. Get it and place it in a plastic bag." Omi turned to Aya who was channeling his energy to finding the demon who took Yuko.  
  
"Aya kun we are ready. Find them yet?"  
  
"Yeah they're going northeast, the direction of the mansion."  
  
"Oh great..."  
  
Yukiko woke up in a dark room, her hands and feet were tied with an energy rope, something she could not break or get free. Her mouth was free but her throat was chained to a post. There was a rusty taste in her mouth. She ignored it and tried to stand. She found that the chain was long enough for her to hop to the window and see where she was. It was still dark outside and she could not make out what was around the room and what was making the smell that was invading her nose.   
  
She had a hard time hopping since she could feel the sleek feel of something on the floor. There was also the sleek feel on her hands and body. The thing that was on her body had made her hair stick to her face and her scalp. It had felt uncomfortable but she ignored it. All she was focusing on was to get to the window to know where she was.   
  
What could this be? She had thought since it would not make her mind think of anything else. The smell seemed familiar to her and she strained to remember what it was. She was about to say it when she reached the window and the light from the moon made her see that she was in a room filled with and she was covered in...  
  
"Blood..."  
  
She tried not to scream but the thought was too much for her that she screamed and screamed until her throat was sore and she was exhausted. She didn't notice when she had fallen to the floor but she found herself tasting, smelling the cursed thing and it was around her. She could not escape the feel, taste or sight of blood. Her screams filled the forest and the mansion and outside the mansion about a few meters away Kurama and the others heard her screams of terror which made them work faster in getting to her.  
  
"Aya we can't just enter without knowing where she is."  
  
"I won't be able to wait any longer."  
  
Yoji held Aya back. "You can't go Aya. Yukiko won't be in any danger as of yet." Aya pulled his arm away and looked at Yoji.  
  
"You have no authority over me."  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Yoji punched Aya on the face just as Kurama came back from searching the grounds.  
  
"I found her... What's going on here?"  
  
"Aya Yoji stop this."  
  
Another scream filled the forest air and Yoji looked at Aya thoughtfully.  
  
"Don't you remember you made me promise to knock some sense into you if you got out of character Rairan?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I never forgot... I don't know why but I never forgot who we were and what we were suppose to do. The day she came to the shop I knew who she was and why she was here. I don't like the idea of her being locked up that mansion but we can't just attack without planning our moves. Remember what happened the last time? We got sent to Exile!"  
  
"Yoji kun calm down." Omi pleaded as he continued to type on his laptop.  
  
Aya took a deep breath and sighed. "He's right. I did make him promise."  
  
"So would you like to know where she is?"  
  
"Where?" Ken had asked as he turned away from the gates.  
  
"Last floor up. She's locked up in a room full of blood. I'm not sure if it's an illusion or the real thing but everything is dripping with blood even her."  
  
"That explains the screams. Anything that may cook up trouble?"  
  
"No my friends are battling the demons inside. All we need to do is get to the floor and get her out from there."  
  
"You're friends? What are they doing here?"  
  
"A mission from the spirit world. Seems like the owner are training demons for an up coming battle in Subete. I bumped into Yusuke a while ago and told me what was happening."  
  
"How could that be? Only one person can call battles like that and only one person can invite people from..." Ken became silent and looked at the others. "We need to get her out of there."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
They rushed to the entrance and up the stairs. When they got to the last floor a tall brick wall was greeting them. Kurama felt his way through it but found none. Aya knocked on the wall and found it real. He looked at Omi and Ken.  
  
"We won't be able to blast our way through."  
  
"How about Yoji?"  
  
"I can try but you know we haven't used these things for a while we can't just use them and expect results."  
  
"We have no choice at the matter Yoji kun. Do it."  
  
Kurama and the others stood back just as Yoji gathered a ball of lightning in his hands. He looked for a weak spot and finding it he threw the ball towards it. The wall crumbled to reveal a door. Kurama tried the knob but it was locked he pulled a pin from his hair and started picking the lock. Once he heard the desired sound he stood back and kicked the door open. He dropped his Youko form and went to Yukiko who was in a shadowed corner, her eyes closed and crying.  
  
Aya looked around the room and frowned. Omi blew the window away with a wind attack and Ken washed the bloodied room with a rain shower. Lastly they all turned to Yukiko who was still covered in blood and worse, it was blood from destroyed demons. Ken looked at Omi, Aya and Yoji, he then whispered a soft chant. He opened his hands and the blood was washed away from her. Omi closed his eyes and brought a gentle breeze to dry Yukiko. That done Kurama took hold of the energy chains and broke them while Aya broke the chains on her neck.   
  
Yukiko opened her tear stained eyes and saw Kurama looking at her. "Yukiko are you all right?" Yukiko threw her arms around Kurama and cried new tears. Kurama sighed in relief and gratitude. He caressed her hair and hugged her tenderly.  
  
"I'd hate to break this wonderful scene but we really need to get the hell out of here."  
  
"Kurama take Yukiko out of here and back to the cabin. We need to finish something here."  
  
"Kurama?"  
  
"Yukiko that's not important right now. You have to rest." Yoji said as he sent a slight electricity through her body to paralyze her and patted her on the head. "Don't worry neko we'll protect you we will always protect you."  
  
Kurama looked at them and tried to ask something but Aya raised his hand. "It's not important. Bring her to safety, you need to bring her to safety." After that they left pulling out their weapons and looking at each other.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Ready as we'll ever be Rairan."  
  
Aya had looked at the room once again and left it. Kurama had jumped out from the window and left. Aya and the others went down to the basement and opened the first and only door there was. They found four demons and three other figures in the room.  
  
"Ah I see the guardians have decided to join our little party."  
  
"You will pay for the kidnapping and the suffering you have given our princess." Omi had started, raising his darts to eye level.  
  
"Through the crest and oath the guardians of Subete had made..." Ken said revealing his bugnuk.  
  
"We pledge and vow..." Yoji uncoiled his wires little sparks of electricity running through it.  
  
"You will pay and die." Aya had unsheathed his katana and positioned it in front of him.  
  
The four demons looked at the four figures and then the three. They decided to go for the four and attacked them. Aya went to the left as Yoji went to the right, Ken went straight forward and Omi stayed where he was. The demons also separated giving room for the elements to do their worst.  
  
"Fire sword." Aya commanded and his katana blazed with fire engulfing the demon and part of the room in fire. The three other figures evaded the attack. Yoji had his captive wrapped in wires and sending electricity in his body. "This is no fun."   
  
He had said as the demon slumped into the floor, dead. Ken had sliced the demon and washed it's blood into the wall. "Piece of cake." He turned to Omi who had the demon pinned to the wall as it slowly deteriorated and became wasted. "Done."  
  
Aya forcefully swished his sword to the side sending some sparks to the floor and turned to the other figures. "Thank you for keeping the demons company. We'll ignore the fact you tried to kill our princess. Send our regards to Koenma sama."  
  
"And thanks for your help. Hopefully we wouldn't be of need it in the near future." Yoji finished for Aya and they went out of the room, vanishing into the shadows.  
  
Kurama had stayed with Yukiko since they arrived from the mansion. He had debated if he was going to tell her the truth or just wait for Aya to tell her all the things that had happened. He had held her hand for the whole time and to him it was the best thing he could do for now. He had felt the pain in his heart but he was able to hide it from everyone. As of now the only thing he could feel was comfort and relief that was good enough for him.   
  
He heard the door open and he knew they were back. He did not want to leave her side so he waited for Aya and the others to enter the room and tell him what happened. As he had thought Aya opened the door and looked at him. He had mouthed the words "leave her" and closed the door again. He was hesitant but he needed to know what was going on and what will happen to them after. He kissed her hand and placed it on her stomach. He felt the longing but he knew it would not be for long.  
  
When he came out of the door three darts flew past his face. When he turned four pairs of eyes watched him descend and sit with them. He looked at them one at a time and the spirit energy he had felt before had soared incredibly high. There were gleams in their eyes that he could not explain. He turned to Aya and nodded.  
  
"Nice to know I'm welcome."  
  
"So this is Kurama." Yoji said as he lighted a cigar that Omi extinguished with a snap of his fingers.  
  
"I thought he was a Youko." Omi said as he pulled the cigar out of Yoji's mouth and threw it in the trash bag.  
  
"He is... If you guys have not seen he was the same Youko that was with us at the mansion." Ken answered with a nod.  
  
"Please stop talking about me as if I am not in this room with you."  
  
"Forgive us. We are just a little skeptical."  
  
"That's one way to put it chibi."  
  
"What do you wish to know Kurama?"  
  
"You're names would be a good start... You're real names."  
  
"Rairan Tzu. Fujimiya Ran, also Aya."  
  
"Yokan Zen. Known to the girls as Kodou Yoji."  
  
"Kenren Tei. Was known as Hidaka Ken."  
  
"And Mamomi Feng. Was formerly known as Tsukiyono Omi."  
  
"And from what I had heard you are the guardians of Yuko, the princess of Subete? The four guys that was sent to this world as Exile and protectors of the gate."  
  
"Rairan he's good." Yoji commented as he sent electricity on the table towards Kurama, Aya pulled his katana and placed it in the path, the blade absorbing the shock.  
  
"This is no time to play around. If we are correct Subete is in real danger and the spirit world is going to collapse in a matter of days. We will be going against our vows and our honor."  
  
"You don't have to sound so melodramatic Rairan." His sword went to the speakers throat namely Yoji.  
  
"So what is the whole deal with Subete?"  
  
"Kurama, the only way to destroy Subete is if the princess die. The only way to Subete is through the princess. To take access and control the princess must be eliminated and to do all of those in one quick move is if Subete will host a tournament."  
  
"And that was what the mansion in the forest is for. To train demons to fight in the tournament."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"You talk as if your a lot older than what you look like."  
  
"That is because I am older than Omi is."  
  
"Let's stop this playing around and ask your question Kurama we can all sense it."  
  
Kurama turned to Aya and smiled. "You clearly know more about me than you guys would let me see."  
  
"The princess is a great story teller. And Cerenians could see anything from a person's mind only by touch."  
  
"There is another question you wish to ask."   
  
"There is but there's no need to ask it. I got my answer and I'm quite sure you wouldn't give me the answer."  
  
Ken looked at Omi and nodded. "He earned my trust. How about yours?"  
  
"Earned mine. Rai san, Yokan kun?"  
  
"He knows my answer to that." Aya had said and nodded towards Yoji.  
  
"Just one more test. Shall we go outside?"  
  
They moved and went outside and once out there Yoji uncoiled his wire. "Fight me."  
  
Kurama transformed into his Youko form and took out his rose whip.  
  
"Hit me with your best shot."  
  
Yusuke and the others were currently in Gensai's temple talking about the people they saw in the mansion.  
  
"Their spirit energy is different, they're not demons, nor are they humans." Yusuke said and turned to Kuwabara.  
  
"They had fought as if they knew every move of the demons." He added and turned to Yusuke.  
  
"Hiei what do you think?"   
  
"We should wait for Kurama."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"There are thing only he can explain." With that he left the temple. When he was a reasonable distance from the temple he released an energy field and pounded his fist on the tree.   
  
Yukiko had woken up at the sound of metal. There was only one explanation at that since Yokan and the others were already awake. She stood up and felt the numbness in her body, Yokan's work. She struggled to go out of the room and when she was out she headed for the cabin door. Her heart shouted for her to hurry but her body wasn't cooperating very well.   
  
As if someone or something had not wanted her to get to them on time. By the time she was at the door she could smell blood. She threw the door open and the scene that greeted her made her heart skip and jump, Kurama and Yoji fighting it out. She held on to the door frame for support and shouted.  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"Awww, but princess."  
  
"I c-command it Yokan."  
  
She looked at Kurama's state, trying hard not to cry. "Leave us." The four guardians were about to turn when Yukiko raised her hands to stop them.  
  
"Not you, him." She felt her heart break a little. I' m sorry.   
  
Kurama turned to go and before he disappeared Yokan shouted behind him. "You earned my trust little fox."  
  
When Kurama had vanished in the shadows Yukiko had not stopped the tears as she fell on her knees crying. Omi was the first to be beside her. She wiped back her tears and looked at the four of them.  
  
"You know very well that you're powers are more advanced and higher in level than the warriors of the spirit world. Why then did you engage him in battle. And him of all people Yokan."  
  
"He needs to prove he is worthy and able to protect you. Just as we have proven that we can protect you."  
  
"And the reason for this is?"  
  
"Your soul and his has bonded. With that it means he shares half of your soul and maybe even your powers."  
  
"If he wants to keep you safe from the demons of Subete..."  
  
"He must be able to get pass the four of us..."  
  
"Unharmed and well enough to care for you afterwards."  
  
Yukiko looked at the four guardians who had protected her for decades. "Your actions had been justified. But did it ever occur to any of you that you are asking for the impossible even for a Cerenian?"  
  
"It did princess but to have you is also impossible. So if he was able to capture you then he will be able to overcome our trials. He has too." Aya had said as he turned away from the gazing eyes of Yukiko.  
  
"Teach me again."  
  
"To fight?"  
  
"You know enough already."  
  
"No if I am going against my father I need to fight him like you would a hundred demons."  
  
"And Kurama?"   
  
"For me to learn... I need to learn... and for me to learn he must not know, he must not see. There's no room for tears or love in this war. I must learn to protect myself, I can't always depend on you or on him."  
  
"As you wish princess." Aya had nodded and touched his left shoulder then his temple and then his chest just as he touched his chest he kneeled in front of Yukiko. Yoji, Ken and Omi followed Aya and did the same. Yukiko bowed to them and turned away. There's no room for love or tears. Subete needs me.  
  
Kurama pounded his fists on the trees that were on his way. He kicked one so hard it fell and it reminded him of the time they met.  
  
Flash Back   
  
He had not known what was with her eyes but he was captivated and seem to want to know her more. He had agreed to take her to her mother's grave and he had even tried her. One night when they were resting he had crept up to her and attacked her. She had instantly changed into a Youko and faced him.  
  
"Give me your best shot."  
  
He had punched, kicked and threw her everything he had got and she was able to evade most of them, most but not all. Most of the things she had evaded were the minor ones and the major ones had hit dead target. The forest that was around them were reduced to nothing when their attacks missed or collided. She was strong but not strong enough to defeat him, she also had too much injuries to summon enough power to stop him.  
  
She was getting weak and in her last bit of effort she tried to deliver a wind attack but she suddenly fell into his arms because he was in front of her. He had not any choice then but to look into her eyes. He was trapped in the silver globes and had taken almost all his will to turn away. But the attraction of her eyes brought him back to her and he looked into her eyes longingly.  
  
"Why do you not attack?"  
  
"There's no need for me too."  
  
"You had not yet defeated me or won as of yet."  
  
She had pulled away and took a flower from her hair. Petals danced around her and she had shouted, "Petal dance." Before the petals could come close to him he jumped and took the girl into his arms and kissed her on the lips. She had tried to fight and pull away but she was weak and injured. She was easily overpowered by the Youko. He pulled her closer into his arms and had not meant to let her go. When she finally gave in and returned Kurama's kiss and caresses Kurama had found that he could not let her leave him for long.   
  
End of Flash Back   
  
He could still remember those kisses and those caresses, there was nothing in that world that had stopped him from remembering and relishing those moments with her, nothing from Subete had stopped him from loving and finding her. Even in the festival he wasn't able to stop the beat of his heart for her especially under the tree's glow.  
  
Flash Back   
  
Yukiko looked up and waited fro the last drum as Kurama looked at her. Her kimono complemented her greatly especially the design on the hem. The fox features had reminded him of the times of old and golden. She definitely looked beautiful even at the play. He had felt it, the bond in her but she did not seem to know or remember. He tried to hold back but he still found himself longing for her lips and her warmth. He leaned to kiss her...  
  
End of Flash Back   
  
However, all he could feel now was hurt and pain in his heart. It was as if one of them was trying to go against the promise and the bond. He knew she could feel it too, their souls had bonded in the highest degree even for a demon or a Youko and even worlds weren't able to keep them apart. But he also knew she was doing all this pain for something she would not let him know. He smiled to himself none the less and repeated his spoken promise.  
  
"I will find you whatever happens."  
  
"I'm not giving up."  
  
He looked up at the moon and smiled. "You heard me! I'm not giving up!"  
  
"Ahhh..."  
  
"Again!" Aya commanded and positioned his sword. Omi reluctantly did the same with his dart as did Ken and Yoji.  
  
"Fire sword."  
  
"Air strike."  
  
"Water daggers."  
  
"Lightning flashes."  
  
Yukiko blocked Aya's sword with her sword, she caught the darts and evaded the daggers, she threw the darts towards a tree and let the wire wrap around on her sword. The electricity went through the sword going through her. She closed her eyes and focused her energies into dissipating the lightning. When she was able to do it she fell on her knees, using the sword to help her support herself.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Don't you think it was a little too much Rai san?" Omi said as he went beside Yukiko to check if she was all right. Yukiko stood up and turned to Aya.  
  
"You were holding back."  
  
"We have to hold back Yuko."  
  
"Don't do that. I have to learn. The harder the better."  
  
"But Yuko chan you're not used to things like this."  
  
"The chibi's right neko. We can't take this all at once. Step by step."  
  
"No... I can't stop..."  
  
"Yes we will stop. Momi, Kenren, Yokan we need to talk. Princess you have to rest. Please go and sleep now."  
  
Yukiko stubbornly stood there looking at the four of them. Yoji inched towards her to deliver another shock but found the sword tip on his throat.  
  
"Answer me one thing Rairan."  
  
"What is it princess?"  
  
"Was that man really Kurama?"  
  
"As much as I know the Youko? Yes princess I'm quite convinced, that was Kurama."  
  
"Then why did he not tell me?"  
  
"The same reason you have not told him." Aya nodded to Yoji and he in turn sent electricity through her body.   
  
"Good night princess." 


	6. Chapter 6 Delivery to Hell

Disclaimers- I still don't own Yuyu Hakusho or Weib Kruez but I still wish I do.  
  
Blood  
  
It had been a week since Yukiko was last in school. Kurama and the rest of the class had thought that it could have been a fever or what had happened in the trip but when Aya had come into the principal's office one day the teacher confirmed Kurama's fears.  
  
"I'm sorry to announce that Yukiko won't be joining us for the rest of the year. It had seemed that she needs to be taken cared off."  
  
Kurama had looked at Aya's eyes and found nothing in them to tell him what had truly been the reason why she wasn't going to school anymore. Aya's eyes would not tell him anything but his heart knew the answer too well, it was because of him. He had tried to talk to Aya but he had avoided him and his eyes.  
  
"Kurama!" He turned at the call and found Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara outside the school entrance.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"You have been avoiding us for a week. What do you think are we doing here?" Yusuke said grabbing his shirt.  
  
"Fine I'll meet you tonight at Gensai's temple."  
  
Yusuke let him go and turned to the guy going into the Porsche.  
  
"Hey isn't that the guy we saw in the mansion?"  
  
"Yeah the one that held that burning sword." Kuwabara confirmed and before any of them could ask Hiei had followed the Porsche to where it was going. Kurama had not been able to stop Hiei from following Aya.  
  
"Tonight then."  
  
"Yeah tonight."  
  
Yukiko had asked Aya to tell the school principal that she wasn't going to school anymore. She didn't have time to go to school anymore if she was going to train and push the feelings out of her heart. She had spent most of her days in the room she made in the WeiB house. When she wasn't training she was looking after the shop. There were other reasons she didn't want to go back to school. One was that Kurama was there and he was going to ask questions. Second was that she did not see any reason to keep the powers in the ball anymore and with that she needed to bring her body back to its original fitness and resistance.  
  
"Yuko chan. Yuko chan."  
  
"Hai Momi kun."  
  
"Rai san just returned he said he needs to show you something. He said to change and meet him in the kitchen."  
  
"Thank you Momi kun."  
  
Yukiko stood up from the bed and opened her closet. She picked the blue sundress that dropped until her knees and which Aya bought her and puts it on. She took the new sandals she bought with the guys and combed her hair. She took one of the flowers and tucked it in her right ear. She went down to the kitchen and found Aya leaning on the door frame wearing an orange sweater and beige pants. He walked towards the garage door and Yukiko followed him. They went to the car and sped away leaving the three guardians to fix and take care of everything.  
  
They stopped at a nearby beach and Aya opened the trunk and took out two wooden swords. He threw Yukiko one and went to the sand. He positioned himself and waited for Yukiko. Yukiko followed him and took her position. They sparred for a few minutes in slow steps. Taking little time in defending from the opponents attacks. Then Aya's sword started blazing and Yukiko taking the cue placed enough energy in the sword to defend herself. They sparred for another few minutes still not doing anything drastic.  
  
Yukiko had batted Aya's wooden sword to the side hard enough for it to be unbalanced but not hard enough to fly out of Aya's hands. Aya smiled towards her and took another fighting pose. Red Aura seemed to seep out of him and when he attacked sparks flew in all directions. Yukiko did the same thing but with a green aura, she blocked his attacks and fired a ki blast towards him. He jumped out of the way and returned the ki blast with another.   
  
Yukiko side stepped the blast and took a handful of sand and threw it towards the slowly darkening sky. She chanted something and they turned into small aura balls. They rained on Aya and while this was happening she attacked him with the sword. Yukiko had estimated incorrectly and the sword went to his side. Wood connected to skin with such force that it sliced some flesh. Yukiko looked up at Aya and drew the wooden sword back.  
  
"Wonderful. You regained your fitness. Tomorrow you can get your powers back to normal." He said as he fell on his knees using the sword to support him. His side started bleeding and he placed his hand on the wound.  
  
Yukiko fell to her knees and looked at Aya. "Rai kun I'm sorry I miscalculated that last one."  
  
"Don't worry about it, this is nothing, it didn't go too deep." He said as he winched at the slight pain.  
  
"Take your hand off it I want to see how bad it is." She gently took Aya's hand away from the wound and saw that it wasn't very deep but clearly very painful. Blood was still flowing out and splinters of wood were inside the flesh. She pulled the flower on her ear and crushed it in her hand.  
  
"This is going to be a little painful but after the pain it will be gone."  
  
"Yuko I'm not a little child anymore, you don't have to tell me."   
  
Yukiko smiled up at him and placed the crushed flower on the wound. Aya winched at the pain and held the sword a little tighter. Yukiko tore her dress a little and pulled enough cloth to cover the wound. She chanted another spell and the cloth turned green. She placed it on the wound and tied it around Aya's waist.  
  
"There, that ought to hold it. By tomorrow the wound would be gone." She sat across Aya and looked at the warrior in front of her. He had his eyes closed but he still looked like the guardian she remember him to be.  
  
"Tell me Rai... What does she look like?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You're wife."  
  
"Hold my hand, I'll show you."  
  
Yukiko took Aya's left hand and closed her eyes. She saw a beautiful girl with long blonde hair, blue eyes and pale complexion. She had the sweetest smile and cheerful eyes. Yukiko felt a pang of envy as well as hurt. She opened her eyes and looked at Aya. She smiled and turned her eyes away.  
  
"Why do you turn away? It was not your fault I lost her. If there is someone to blame it would be me and only me."  
  
"But you are wrong, I do have a part in her death. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have to choose between her and me. And I only turned away because I feel envy at her."  
  
"You're a princess, you're beautiful, intelligent. Any guy would love you just the same."  
  
"But she did not have to hide it, she did not have to wait a century to see her beloved. She could see you when she likes it. I on the other hand had to hide, sneak away and wait. It hurts and it's making both of us suffer. It's destined to happen but..."   
  
Aya wiped the tears on her face and lifted it up. "Don't worry about those things. He loves you more than anything. Souls that bond can't be separated. How powerful a being might be." He turned to the setting sun and pointed this to Yuko.  
  
"Remember that when the sun sets in Subete everyone hides from the darkness. Everyone's afraid of its hidden chambers but lovers would treasure the darkness for this is their time, the moment they can be with their love. The sun brings fear and yet hope. There will always be another tomorrow Yuko. All we need to do is not give up."  
  
"To love one and only one..."  
  
Kurama turned his head to the setting sun as if hearing his name being whispered by the wind. There had been a tugging feeling in him again as if there was something pulling him somewhere that he could not see. He had missed the feeling of the wind's embrace and it's warnings. He had missed the times he was with Yukiko. He missed her terribly but there was nothing he could do to bring her back.  
  
Flash Back   
  
"What do you mean you don't know?"  
  
"I don't know. The king had her imprisoned in her own home."  
  
"Look, who ever you are. How could I talk to her? Even just see her?"  
  
"Go to Subete."  
  
Kurama growled at the stranger in front of him. He pulled a seed and let it grow on his palm. The stranger looked at the plant with it's flowers becoming mouths that spit acid and the razor sharp leaves and nodded.  
  
"You can't scare me or defeat me with that. That is all I can tell you. Go to Subete if you are really keen on seeing and talking to her. People there would help you but a piece of warning, never ever cross the king." He turned to leave when he remembered something. He turned back to the Youko and gave him a piece of paper.  
  
"The business I really came here for. Yuko wanted me to give this to you. She said that you can reply or not. Send the paper through a sparrow. She would know."  
  
The stranger left and Kurama was left with a piece of paper in hand. He opened the letter and sweet smelling honeysuckles filled the air.  
  
"Kurama, My father would have you killed if you are even a few meters away from the gates of Subete. I don't want you to die. Please don't come you are welcome as I have said but my father still governs the land I can not stop him. Please hear me out, don't go."  
  
Kurama took one of his roses and cut himself. He used the blood to write the five words that best described his promise and vow.  
  
"I will always find you."  
  
End of Flash Back   
  
It had been a hundred years and the memory of that time still haunted me. It had made me wonder if things could have been a lot different if I did not try and enter Subete. Would she still be imprisoned there? Would I ever be Shuuichi Minamino?  
  
He did not know the answers to those questions but he could still remember the time, the place, the smell, the sound and the feel of those last moments of his life as a Youko. He could not forget.   
  
From all his thinking he did not notice that he had already arrived in Gensai's temple. He entered it and looked up at the pairs of eyes that were waiting for him there. There had been five pairs all in all. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Koenma and Gensai...  
  
"Kurama..."  
  
"Don't let that meddlesome fox escape! I want him dead!"  
  
"Papa no..."  
  
"Shut up Yuko!"  
  
Yuko turned to the glass separating her from the world beyond. Not only did the wall stop her but also the chains on her neck that prohibited her to move beyond the glass wall. It wasn't really that thick but the enchantment that held it in place was powerful enough to drain her without the chains she might have the chance but with her father looking on and the chains prohibiting her, there was just no chance of that happening. She pounded on the wall in hopes of the fox hearing her message. She had seen the sparrow and the message. It was simple and true. The five words that had remained in her mind ever since the incident happened.  
  
"I will always find you."  
  
And by the time she was able to read the message the fox was already on his way towards Subete, towards his death. Yuko had pleaded her father but she had not been heard. Now she watches as Kurama tries to escape the bullets of the hunter that was after him. Kurama who had changed into a demon fox to find his way to her. She pounded on the glass wall some more and tried her hardest to cry out her words of warning.   
  
"Kurama go back! Don't go near the gates! Kurama."  
  
She pounded on the wall until her hands were raw and still she kept on pounding. Her warning must come through. There was no use living in a world when the one you love would disappear forever. Her guardians were just there watching her. Then it happened. The hunter had hit it's mark and the Youko fell and never moved. Half of Yuko's soul seem to leave her, she had seemed to die and yet she was able to utter the next words with utter accuracy,  
  
"KURAMA!!!! Iie!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Yuko woke up shouting the same words that she was shouting a hundred years ago. It took a few minutes for it to register in her head that it was only a dream, a memory from before. She had been crying in her sleep again and she stood up and looked out the window to the moon above. She was thankful that the others were out on a mission and they weren't able to hear her screams. It would have broken their hearts.  
  
She wiped her tears away and went back to bed. She stared up the ceiling thinking of the times they were together. The times that she was considered free. Those times were gone and yet she could still remember them clearly.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"We need to fight."  
  
"You must be out of your mind Kurama. Have you forgotten what Koenma said? Our souls won't be able to go back to this world."  
  
"There is another way."  
  
"What other way?"  
  
"The princess."  
  
"I don't get all this could you start from the beginning?"  
  
"Fine." Kurama turned to Kuwabara and started the tale.  
  
"The spirit world depends on Subete to balance the three worlds, the spirit, the real world and the metaworld. When Subete collapses, the spirit world would collapse with it causing the barriers to break and the demons loss thus collapsing the real world."  
  
"Okay that I already get."  
  
"The mansion you guys went too houses the demons that are training for the up coming battle in Subete. A tournament."  
  
"Okay that I get too."  
  
"Now the princess is the only access to Subete and the only living creature that can control Subete. She is what most of the demons need to control, destroy and get to Subete."  
  
"Now about this princess... You haven't told us anything about her. And you seem to know more than you would tell us."  
  
Kurama bowed his head at Yusuke's statement.  
  
"Honestly I thought I could do this alone and leave you guys out of all this since this is my fight."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"A hundred years ago when I was a Youko I met the princess and fell in love with her. Her father detested it and had me killed. Now he is the one who is holding the tournament as well as have his daughter killed."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He made deals with the metaworld. If he helped the metaworld destroy the spirit world they would get the real world."  
  
"And these so called guardians?" Hiei had finally said something after all the silence.  
  
"The protectors of the princess and the gate."  
  
"You have met them then?"  
  
"I have."  
  
"Will they pose as a problem?"  
  
"No they are bent on protecting Yuko. We don't do anything to her we are safe."  
  
"What's so scary about those guys."  
  
"If you haven't felt it Kuwabaka they are more powerful than any of us. They were able to kill the demons in seconds while we couldn't even get a scratch at them."  
  
"That is true and they are different. They will kill when they have too."  
  
Just then Botan arrived with George.  
  
"Botan what are you doing here?"  
  
"Telling you that you guys are entered in the tournament. The king of Subete sent the invitation."  
  
"But it says here that we need another member. A Cerenian?"  
  
"How the hell are you going to get one?"  
  
"I know of one."  
  
"Kurama!"  
  
"Just wait for me at the bus station we're going to the kitty in the house."  
  
"Kurama!"  
  
Yuko had volunteered to watch the shop as the guys get some lunch. Omi and Aya and stayed with her but since there was not much customers they had stayed at the back room where Omi and Aya discussed matters concerning Subete. Omi would check on her from time to time but seeing that she could handle everything he went back to Aya and continued the plans.  
  
Yuko had her back turned to the door, arranging some papers but when she heard the welcome bell she turned around but did not look up.   
  
"Welcome to kitty in the house, how can I help you?"  
  
"Yuko chan..."  
  
Yuko recognized the voice and looked up. There in front of her stood Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei. She pulled the nearest thing she could hold and channeled her energy to it.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"We need to talk." The four advanced towards her as she backed away.  
  
Aya and Omi heard the voice as well they took out there weapons and ascended the stairs towards the shop, they saw Ken and Yoji do the same.  
  
"We don't have anything to talk about Kurama."  
  
"Hey we are being nice here lady." Yusuke walked towards her and before Kurama could stop him darts had flown and went pass Yusuke's cheek, causing a small cut on his cheek.  
  
"You heard the princess." The thrower said and emerged from Yuko's back, holding up three more darts. He had sandy brown hair and not more than maybe 16 years old.   
  
"You should really have respect for ladies." Another guy emerged holding a length of wire that sparked of electricity. He on the other hand had blonde hair that was shoulder length and seems to be around 24 years old.  
  
Yusuke backed away and Kurama moved forward.  
  
"We're not here to fight any of you."  
  
"Really Kurama? We said you got our trust but we never said your friends did." A brown haired guy said as he appeared beside the sandy haired one.  
  
"Kenren, Momi, Yokan that's enough." The three guardians seemed to look at their princess through the corner of their eyes and sighed.  
  
"Fine princess. If you need any of us we'll be out back."  
  
"Only one thing Yokan. Restrain Rairan. He's waiting outside with his katana. We don't want to frighten any customers."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
Yuko had not taken her eyes off Kurama the whole time and when the three guardians left she placed the thing she was holding on the counter, which happens to be a red rose. She took a piece of paper and a pen.  
  
"Your address and your order."  
  
Kurama took the paper and wrote the arrangement he wanted. He turned to leave when he saw Aya from the corner of his eyes. He smiled and nodded.  
  
"I need that at 12 midnight tonight. I want you to deliver that in the address."  
  
"As you wish. But do not expect that I would be staying for long or that I would be alone."  
  
"I never did."  
  
With that he left the shop with the others following him. When she could not feel their presence any more she sank into the floor holding her left chest. Aya came beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"I know you are. Let's get the arrangement done; it would take most of the day to finish it if it's from Kurama."  
  
Yuko gingerly stood up from the floor and went with Aya to the back room.  
  
Yoji, Ken and Omi had come prepared with their weapons, even Aya had his katana tucked in his coat. Yuko just placed a flower on her ear and nodded to the guardians. When she looked at them they were wearing their mission clothes, Aya in his black trench coat, Yoji with his long sleeved coat, Ken with his goggles and orange shirt and Omi in his shorts and dark blue shirt.  
  
"Would you expect Koenma with them?"  
  
"Surely. They would have gotten the invitation like we did."  
  
"Come on let's get this over with."  
  
They had driven the Porsche to the temple and parked it a few feet away. They got out and Yuko carried the arrangement out of the trunk. It had three different kinds of flowers in the middle, rose, foxgloves and cherry blossoms. Around the three flowers were bamboo leaves and tulip leaves. The tulip leaves where bent to form the background and the bamboo leaves where placed on either side as a added decoration. They walked up the temple stairs and the guardians had pulled out their weapons. The temple was silent and peaceful as if there was no fight that's going to happen.   
  
When they got to the top four figures waited for them. The four guardians waited at a generous distance and Yuko walked towards the center and placed the plant down. She took hold of one of the flowers as Kurama walked and took hold of another. She was wearing the same black fit sleeveless shirt, baggy pants and arm warmers that she wore when she first saw Kurama and Kurama was wearing his school uniform.  
  
"What do you want with us?"  
  
"We need you to bring us to Subete."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"A tournament at your kingdom. To find who will get to have the real world."  
  
Yuko pulled the flower and jumped back to her guardians.  
  
"Let me handle this. This fight is mine."  
  
The guardians walked back a couple of steps and Yuko formed a sword from the plant. Kurama on the other hand a rose whip.  
  
"To get to me you must defeat me."  
  
"As you wish." He turned into a Youko but Yuko stubbornly held back her powers.  
  
She positioned her sword and energy seemed to seep out from her. Kurama attacked her but she was able to evade the on coming attack. They continued to do battle when Hiei took out his sword and was about to jump when a dart landed a few inches away from his feet.  
  
"You heard the two. If you value your life fire demon you would not go against the princess."  
  
"Shut up peepsquek."  
  
"Temper temper..." Yoji said as he pulled what seemed as wire from his watch. Aya stretched his katana sideways to stop Yoji and looked at Yuko.  
  
"Do you guys have a place we can rest?"  
  
"Rai san what are you doing?"  
  
"Trust me."  
  
Gensai came out of the temple and gestured out to the four guardians and Yusuke's group. Aya and the others came towards Gensai as Yusuke and the others did. When Aya and the others came inside and saw Koenma they disarmed themselves and did the greeting of respect. Aya placed his two fingers on his right shoulder then his temple and then his chest as he bowed down. The others followed and they all looked up at Koenma. He nodded to them and they sat in front of him.  
  
"So it had seemed that the invitation had reached you as well Master Koenma."  
  
"It has. And you also received a letter?"  
  
"The kings knows that wherever the princess is the guardians are around. He will not rest until she is dead and the worlds collapsed." Aya said showing him a scroll.  
  
"We have decided to not fight in this tournament. The princess would not forgive us if we hurt one of the people or them." Ken said pointing to the other three at their back.  
  
"And it had seemed she has found Kurama's identity?"  
  
Omi nodded and snapped his fingers making the tatami move and show them the two figures fighting in the moonlight. Yoji snapped his fingers and lightning strike around the figures. Yukiko turned to him and sent a flower to his direction. He evaded the flower and smiled.  
  
"It had seemed that she has."  
  
"You're not helping her get out of this?" Yusuke asked as he stood nearer to them.  
  
"You must be kidding."  
  
"We, help her?"  
  
"We're not ready to die yet Yusuke."  
  
"How..."  
  
"Did we know your name? The same way we know Kurama's, Kuwabara's and Hiei's"  
  
"Koenma sama told us."  
  
"What?" The two fighter said in unison.  
  
"I told them. I had to tell them."  
  
Just then Yukiko and Kurama broke into the room. Yukiko was thrown towards the wall as Kurama ran towards her. She jumped and handed Aya a scroll. Kurama growled and followed her. Yukiko smiled and evaded him again. This time she turned to Koenma and did the sign of greeting.  
  
"Thank you Koenma. But I'm terribly sorry I'm causing you this much trouble."  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
Yukiko had not sensed Kurama advancing towards her and he tackled her into the next room destroying the wall. As the smoke cleared they all saw Kurama pin Yukiko on the floor and he had his hand around her throat. Yukiko tried to move but Kurama tightened his hold on her throat.  
  
"Kurama stop it."  
  
"He can't hear you Koenma. He won't hear you."  
  
Aya had said as he watched Yukiko struggle to get out of his hold. He turned away as he heard her scream and green aura filled the next room. When he turned towards them he saw Kurama face to face with another Youko. She was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and white pants, on her waist was a black cloth tied to her side. She has silver hair that fell until her knees and her tail and ears were also silver. Her eyes that was once golden was now silver as well.  
  
"Yuko..."  
  
"Kurama..."  
  
They both growled and attacked each other but did not take their eyes off each other. When they passed the guardians, Aya and the others could see red streaks on the middle section of Yukiko's hair. With that they stood up and followed the two figures. Aya and Ken went to Yukiko as Yoji and Omi took Kurama. Yoji threw his wire around trees and then wrapped Kurama with the wire and held him with Omi's help while Aya and Ken restrained Yukiko.  
  
"Princess stop this!" Aya had shouted.  
  
"No."  
  
"Let go of me. I need to defeat her."  
  
"Over our dead bodies Kurama." Yoji said and tightened his wires.  
  
"Aya we can't hold him any longer. Snap them out of this trance."  
  
"I can't get through any of them." Aya said as he tried to stop the blood from her throat. Yukiko's eyes turned to gold and she pushed them away from her just as Kurama did the same but his eyes were silver. The four guardians were sent flying in different directions as Kurama and Yukiko stood a few feet across each other.  
  
"Let's finish this once and for all Kurama."  
  
"My pleasure Yuko."  
  
Their aura made their silver hair fly upward and when they attacked it had seemed at the ground was going to crack. At the last minute they moved together in one direction towards the trees and punched a tree. When they pulled their fists back a demon came out and looked at them.   
  
"I thought I already had you."  
  
"You almost did."  
  
"But I got to thank you. Because of you I was able to talk to her."  
  
"But now you must die."   
  
Yuko held on to her throat and from her hair she pulled three strands of hair. She whispered something and they stiffened like needles. She threw it towards the demon's throat and the demon died. She turned to Kurama who in turned looked at her throat. He gently pulled her hand away and saw the claw marks he made.  
  
"Oh god."  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's just a scratch."  
  
"Oh no it's not. Come here."  
  
Yukiko moved towards him but her sight was blurred and she stumbled into his arms. Kurama held her and supported her up. He tilted her head to the side and ran his tongue on her bloodied neck. She gave out a soft growl and he felt something different. He ignored it and continued running his tongue on her neck as if healing it. He snuggled his face on her side and growled softly. Yukiko on the other hand growled back affectionately. Kurama had felt the exhaustion in her so he picked her up and carried her into the temple where the four guardians were waiting and healing their injuries.  
  
Aya was the one who saw the gleam in Kurama's eyes, he picked his sword and sent it flying towards him. Kurama moved to avoid the sword bringing Yuko with him but it followed him. He turned to it and jumped out of it's way. He looked at Aya and the other guardians. He nodded and brought Yukiko into one of the empty rooms and laid her on the floor. When he was about to leave she growled in detest and tried to stand up. Kurama pushed her back gently and pushed the stray hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Stay here. I'll call your guardians."  
  
"No... They won't be able to heal me."  
  
"Then who?"  
  
"You."  
  
Yukiko pulled him to her and he fell on top of her. He growled towards her more on detest than affection. Yukiko smiled and took his right hand and placed it on her left chest. Then she placed her left hand on his left chest. Kurama had growled again.  
  
"Don't get me wrong Kurama. If I could heal myself I wouldn't ask for your help."  
  
"But you..."  
  
"Only to get you comfortable. Believe me you'll thank me later. Just promise me one thing."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"If I scream or fight let me, fight back if you must but don't stop okay."  
  
"I'll try."  
  
Yukiko kissed him lightly on the lips and closed her eyes, channeling her ki towards Kurama's heart. Getting what he was suppose to do he closed his eyes and channeled some of his ki towards her heart. Yukiko seemed to struggle and is currently in pain and Kurama could feel it inside his heart. He stood true to his word and didn't stop the ki connection. Silver aura seemed to flow from Yuko while red flowed out from him.   
  
Outside the room the guardians sat guard as they conversed with Koenma. Aya had reluctantly let Kurama be the one to heal her. Omi had been worried by the marks on her throat but when he saw her again they were healing remarkably. Yoji had not really cared about the fight, he knew the princess was going to let Kurama win she had always been giving and as for Ken he was still a little fumed when he found out that Hiei was the one who gave Yuko the scar on the neck.  
  
"Ken calm down. They are our comrades now. If Subete is to survive we need their help." Aya had uttered restraining him with one arm.  
  
"Koenma sama. The guardians would not fight this match. We can not fight this match."  
  
"But then how are we going to get to Subete without killing the demons and the human?"  
  
"We talked to the princess she agreed to be the fifth member and she will arrange everything about that."  
  
They could hear the screams and the shouts. The four guardians had not minded it for they know it was for the best however Yusuke and the others winched at the screams and the snarls they could hear.  
  
"Are you sure it's okay that she's screaming like that? And Kurama isn't killing her?"  
  
"If he did kill her he will just feel that he killed himself. Yuko is his soul mate. A soul bonded is a soul united into one. And no she is fine Kurama is just helping her heal physically, mentally, emotionally and spiritually. We could not do that for only soul mates can."  
  
After a few minutes of silence Aya had stood up and opened the door to the next room where Kurama and Yuko was staying. The room had smelled of flowers an indication of something good. Aya had smiled when he saw Kurama beside Yuko apparently sleeping; his arms around her and Yuko had snuggled beside him, her Youko features fading just like Kurama. 


	7. Chapter 7 Subete

Disclaimers- I still don't own Yuyu Hakusho or Weib Kruez but I still wish I do.  
  
Blood  
  
"Yuko sama don't you think it's a little to early to head to Subete?" Yoji said as they made their way towards Gensai's temple.  
  
"No we need to train them, we need to show them around and we need to let them adjust to the environment. I know it's still a month and a half before the tournament but that would not stop my father from trying to kill us."  
  
"Yuko sama how about the others we haven't told them yet."  
  
"Yes I have. I told Kurama."  
  
"Great now are we really going through this?"  
  
Yuko turned around and faced Yoji. She noted the worry on the older man's face and in his eyes. Yes she was being very selfish to just think of herself and the war but there was really no choice. She opened her hands to reveal a small oblong seed, she gave him the seed.   
  
"I know your past wasn't a good one especially in Subete. If you wish to stay here you have my permission Yokan."  
  
"You misunderstood me princess. The only concern I have is of you and I am thinking that if we go there now how are we going to keep away from the trackers and the soldiers."  
  
"That would have been the least of our problems. I know a couple of places we can stay in. Don't worry."  
  
Yuko continued towards the temple and Yoji could not help but admire the girl he calls princess. She had grown up all right, unjust and cruelly treated but she had learned from it all. Once arriving there she did the greeting of respect and the others followed her however instead of placing her fingers on her left shoulder she placed it on the right. She looked up at a teenager sporting a casual brown shirt, blue denim pants and denim jacket, she recognized him as Koenma and nodded.  
  
"We are ready are you're warrior ready?"  
  
"They are just finishing up out back; you can go to them if you wish."  
  
"Aren't you coming with us?"  
  
"I will only be a burden. I'll just go there when the tournament is already on its way."  
  
"Very well, by the way, I like you better when you are like that."  
  
"Ah well I like you better when you have your wings."  
  
"Touch"  
  
Yuko smiled and nodded to the young prince and went out back where she saw four figures fighting each other. She looked at how they fight and nodded. She turned to Aya and the others.  
  
"Watch them carefully. Note the defenses and the offences that may be useful. Consider the ones that won't and think of ways to enhance them."  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Trying them."  
  
She pulled a flower and made it into a sword. She turned to the fighters and joined them first going after the tall black haired boy named Yusuke. She slashed him and he evaded it by jumping out of the way. Kuwabara attacked her with the lightning sword coming from behind Yusuke and Hiei with his sword coming from her back.   
  
Yuko blocked Kuwabara's sword as she sidestepped Hiei's. She went after Yusuke again but when she was a few inches he fired a blue energy ball called a rei gun. She jumped just in time but Hiei was waiting for her and kicked her towards the ground. Damn. She whispered as she twirled around to let her feet land on the ground instead of her body.  
  
She used the ground as leverage and jumped towards Hiei, she matched his speed and even more. She surprised Hiei with a kick that sent him towards a tree. She then turned to Kuwabara and engaged him in a sword battle, lightning against alloy. She had to admit that Kuwabara has some sword skills but compared to Hiei he was weak.   
  
She had batted the sword sideways and saw her chance to injure him. When she was about to drive the sword into his side a thorny whip held the sword back. About time. She thought and released the sword that fell on the ground. She pulled another flower but before she could call a whip Yusuke had fired another rei gun.   
  
She was hit on the stomach, sending waves of pain coursing through her body; she wasn't able to block that one causing her to be sent towards a tree. She focused her energy in ignoring the pain and used the tree to push her forward attacking whoever was in front of her. She went straight for Yusuke while the black dragon advanced to her side. She quickly dodged it by going to the side and flew up the sky to avoid being engulfed in its fangs. The dragon was coming after her as well as two rei guns. She dodged the rei guns easily but the dragon had a very stubborn pattern.   
  
At last she faced it, opened her hands and held the jaws to avoid being eaten. She powered up and used it to dissipate the dragon but when she was done a rei gun was heading straight for her and there was no time to avoid it. She crossed her arms in front of her and used some of her ki to block it, some more to protect her and used the same ki to redirect the rei gun into going to her side.   
  
Just as she was looking at the ball dissipate vines wrapped on her arms, legs and abdomen tightly. She knew there was no more escape from the vines that held her firm. She was then pulled back to the ground. The wind made breathing hard and she closed her eyes awaiting the hard ground to come in contact with her back. However the ground never came as she felt herself being lowered on Kurama's arms.  
  
"Nice tactic Yuko."  
  
"I'll keep in mind never to attack the four of you all together."  
  
"What were trying to do kill us?"  
  
"Injure at the least."  
  
"Ha, never underestimate the power of Kazuma."  
  
"Shut up Kuwabaka."  
  
"Hiei stop calling me that you shorty!"  
  
Kurama set Yuko down and looked at her. There was something different from her; from the way she stood and look something was definitely wrong. Of course he had felt the pain she did when she received the attacks but he knew it was something more that made Yuko look like that. He then looked at her guardians and saw the same thing. He turned to Koenma who was standing among the guardians looking as if he will have the biggest loss among them all.  
  
"Why is everyone so sad all of a sudden?" No, sad wasn't the word but it was the nearest he could think off at the moment.  
  
"We need to head to Subete in a few hours."  
  
"But isn't it a little too early? The tournament isn't until after a month and a half."  
  
Yukiko turned to Yusuke and smiled. "Yes it is but there are some things that you must know about our world and it would be much easier of you train in Subete. My guardians will help you."  
  
"And the king?"  
  
Yuko looked at Kurama bitterly. "I already solved that don't worry."  
  
"We'll come back here at 9pm the time the portal opens. Be ready and come prepared." Aya said as he took Yuko's hand and guided her towards the other guardians.  
  
"See you tonight Kurama."  
  
Aya was inside Yuko's room helping her pack when the black bird pecked on the window again.  
  
"A messenger?"  
  
"Yeah but I'd ignored it ever since I saw it."  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because it brings bad news."  
  
She opened the window and the bird changed into a boy of 13 with black hair and violet eyes, his skin was a slight tanned tone and his expression was grim. He did the sign of greeting and turned to Yukiko.  
  
"Princess your friend had escaped from the palace now the king knows you are gone from Subete. He sent his trackers roaming the plains and not one of your comrades are out of the dungeons."  
  
"Yes I am aware of that. Anything else?"  
  
"Only that if you step in Subete in your current form every tracker would be alerted and sent to capture you."  
  
"Good."  
  
"How long had you been in the real world?"  
  
"Ever since the princess got here. She would turn to me for news but for the last few weeks she had ignored me."  
  
"I'm sorry. You better go back to Subete I'm coming home. Alert the others; tell them to ready the place. Don't look suspicious and ready cloaks with the usual precautions."  
  
"Yes princess."  
  
With that he turned back to a black bird and flew out the window.  
  
"How do you expect to lose the trackers without sealing your powers?"  
  
"By turning into something my father would not expect."  
  
By the time night fell Yoji, Ken, Omi and Aya were already in the car waiting for Yuko. She came out holding a choker, looking at it she sighed. If there were other ways to hide she would have gladly taken them than getting through with this, unfortunately there was none and this was the only way. She placed the choker on her neck; she closed her eyes, chanted something and opened them again. Satisfied, though regretfully she joined the others.  
  
"You guys ready?"  
  
"Do we really have a choice?"  
  
Yoji said and smiled towards Yuko. She smiled back and leaned on the seat as they headed towards Gensai's temple. Yuko sighed knowing full well that Yoji was only joking most of the time. She could not believe she had been so worked up about this. As long as the guardians are there she should have faith and believe in them. She sighed, if only there was such a thing as faith in Subete.   
  
When they arrived there they was a bright light coming from the temple and outside the light the others were standing. Yukiko stood among them and looked at each of them. Yusuke was wearing his usual white shirt, denim pants and denim jacket. Kuwabara had sported a beige pants, white shirt and an awful brown polo. Hiei was in his usual black garments and cloak and Kurama had seemed to dress for the occasion wore a green Chinese shirt, white baggy pants and a cloth tied on his waist. Yuko had shook her head but nodded.  
  
"Well there's only one thing I must say. When we enter the portal please follow whatever Rairan says."  
  
She turned to Aya and said,  
  
"You know what to do. Take care of them."  
  
With that she closed her eyes and slowly she transformed into a silver vixen. She turned to Kurama and walked towards him. She placed her front paws on his chest and licked his left cheek. After that she turned around and jumped into the portal. Aya turned to the others and said,  
  
"Well let's go. Follow her."  
  
When they had all entered the portal a different scene greeted them. They were in the edge of a forest where large trees grew, the sky was a deep red and there were no sound to be heard. The ground was covered by grass and the plants around them were extraordinary, flowers of different colors, leaves of different sizes and shapes.   
  
After they had scanned the place that's when they noticed the four foxes waiting for them. The farthest on the left was as black as night with green eyes, it has a scar on one of its eyes. Next to it was a gray vixen with the tail's tip an off white color, she had also has green eyes. The one next to her was smaller and much more like a fox in the real world. He was brown with his tail darker in color, his eyes were violet.   
  
And the last one on the farthest right was a vixen with white fur and golden eyes, she was the largest among the four and she seemed to stare straight to Yuko. Yuko went to the one to the farthest right and bowed to it. The vixen bowed back and went near her side and nudged it. She took the cloak that was in front of her by her mouth and gave it to Aya. Aya in turn handed the others the cloak one by one.  
  
"Wear these and keep the hood down. They must not know we are here yet."  
  
"Who are those foxes?"  
  
"They are friends, we'll explain later."  
  
Everyone placed the cloak on but not before Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama noticed they had transformed. Yusuke's hair had grown long and his finger nails were also long, the others could also see the markings on his face. Hiei's third eye was open and so were the rest of them in his body. Kurama had turned into his Youko form. Kurama turned to Aya for an explanation and saw that they too were looking different.  
  
Aya had grown a few inches taller than before; his red hair was long and was cascading behind him. The clothes he was wearing was different, he was now wearing a red long sleeved fit shirt and black baggy pants. On his temple was the symbol of fire. Omi's hair had changed into deep dark green, he was now wearing a green sleeveless shirt and his arms had markings on them, he had grown a foot more. He was also wearing dark brown baggy pants and on his temple was the symbol of air.  
  
Ken had also grown a few inches taller and his hair changed to sea blue, it had grown longer, reaching his waist and he had it tied behind him. He was now wearing a blue loose shirt and navy blue pants; on his temple was the symbol of water and to the bewilderment of all Yoji had not changed much except for his clothes that turned gold and the symbol of lightning on his temple.  
  
"In Subete you can not hide your true form. Only enchantments can hold those back. The cloaks will help hide your features. We need to hurry we still have a long way to go."  
  
He bowed to the four foxes who in turn bowed to him before they left running in another direction. Yusuke and the others followed Aya as they started running in the direction of the sun. They were in the forest and the vixen guided them around and showed them the path. It had turned night but they were still able to follow the vixen because of her color contrasting the surroundings. When they were out of the forest they were in front of a wooden house where there was light pouring out of its windows, voices could be heard from inside and writings above the door, an inn. Aya kneeled beside the vixen and seemed to converse with it. After a few minutes he turned to the group and whispered.  
  
"We are staying here for the night. The trackers are around and the journey would become very difficult. It's better to stay here."  
  
They all nodded and entered the inn. There were tables around the room and most of them are occupied by creatures they have never seen before. In the far left was the fire place where children and some older people were warming themselves. The inn was bigger inside than it was outside and this greatly puzzled the others.  
  
Heads turned towards them as they made their way to the inn keeper, the vixen being the main attraction. Upon reaching the bar the vixen jumped on one of the chairs and looked intently at the old man standing behind the bar. The vixen seems to nod and the old man disappeared going to the kitchen. The inn keeper had not noticed this and went to Aya.  
  
"Welcome to the Fire inn. How many rooms would you be needing friend?"  
  
"Do you have a room that could accommodate nine people?"  
  
"Yes there is one in the third floor but may I ask why nine people? There are only eight of you."  
  
"We are waiting for someone."  
  
"Very well. I'll show you the room."  
  
They followed the inn keeper up two flights of stairs that creaked in the wrong places and waited outside a door that had seemed to be deteriorating as minutes pass while he opened it and ushered them inside. The room indeed had nine beds four on the left and five on the right. A table was near the fire place that had blazed alight when they entered it. A window stood unopened on the left side of the fifth bed on the right. Four chairs were around the table and five more around the room.   
  
"I'll send up some tea for you."  
  
The inn keeper left, closing the door behind him. Aya walked towards the door and listened. Yusuke was about to pull back his hood when Aya raised his hand. Yusuke stopped and sat on one of the beds on the left. Yuko jumped into one that was near the window and rested her head on her paws. They all picked their beds and sat on them except for Aya who keep listening on the door. Yusuke was on the left with Ken, Omi and Kuwabara while Kurama took the bed next to Yuko, the bed next to him was left unoccupied for Aya and Yoji and Hiei took the last two beds.   
  
Kurama reached to scratch her head when the door opened and an elderly man came in bearing a tray filled with biscuits and mugs. He was the same old man behind the bar wearing a tattered brown shirt, brown pants and old hat. Aya did the sign of greeting and the three other guardians did the same. When they looked up the old man had changed into a young pretty girl and she was looking intently at the vixen.   
  
She had long wavy brown hair, sapphire eyes and tanned complexion, she was now wearing a fit green dress that ended 5 inches above her knees, brown tights were under her dress, ankle high shoes and a white cloth was tied around her waist. She whistled a tune and the vixen looked up. She jumped out of the bed and headed towards her. The girl placed the tray on the table and did the sign of greeting towards the vixen. She looked up and hugged the vixen.  
  
"I thought you would never return here. Why did you have to return?"  
  
The vixen just looked at her sadly, licked her cheeks and returned to the bed by the window and silently curled up and closed her eyes. The girl then turned to Aya and sat on the chair.  
  
"Have you found them?"  
  
"In front of you. The fighters for this world."  
  
"They don't seem to be that powerful. Are you sure they can fight?"  
  
"Do not insult us." Hiei said roughly as he pulled his sword.  
  
"Fire demon I am not insulting you I am merely giving a comment." She turned back to Aya and nodded.   
  
"So you will teach them?"  
  
"Train them to be exact."  
  
"I see... and the princess did she find what she was looking for?"  
  
Aya turned his head towards the two beds and saw Kurama on the vixen's bed looking out the window while the vixen's head was on his lap and he was stroking her fur.  
  
"Does that answer your question?" He asked in a different language so only the girl and the other guardians knew what he asked.  
  
"I guess it does. When will you start?" She answered in the same language getting the hint Aya gave her.  
  
"When we get to our temporal home, the princess had strictly instructed us not to tell them anything until we get there."  
  
"Do you need company? I can come with you if it is needed."  
  
"We do not but you are welcome to join us. We leave tomorrow at dawn."  
  
"Okay then. I know none of you really needs tea but the owner insisted that I bring it up. I'll leave the biscuits if you get hungry."  
  
She picked the tray and handed each of them a mug. When she came to the last person she tapped him on the shoulder and gave the cup. She then turned to the vixen and spoke in a different language. The vixen seems to understand and nodded her head. After that the girl changed back into the old man and left the room. After she left Yusuke looked at Aya and asked,  
  
"What did you talk about?"  
  
"She asked if we would mind some company. I said no and that she is welcome to join us for the journey tomorrow."  
  
"Who is she?" Kuwabara said as he pulled back his hood.  
  
"She is the princess' best friend. A shifter, she could be who she wants to be. Yuko can tell you more about her when we are safe away from the trackers."  
  
"Rairan someone's coming."   
  
Ken said as he revealed his bugnuk and went to the door. Someone knocked and Ken opened it. A small girl entered. She was about 4 feet high with blonde hair, blue eyes and pale complexion. She smiled up to the hooded person and went straight to the vixen that was currently lying on another hooded person's lap. When the little girl was in front of them she opened her hands and revealed a small bird sitting in her hands. The vixen looked at the girls eyes and jumped out of the bed. She sat up in front of the girl and nuzzled the bird in her hand.  
  
"He died when he crossed some trackers going this way. He wanted to warn you about the location. It had been scouted by the trackers and the king's soldiers. He said that if you wish to hide go to the Fox's den at the edge of the blue forest. It's the only place that's safe from them."  
  
The girl was crying now. She placed the bird on the floor near the vixen and sat across her. The vixen gently pawed at the bird and turned it around under her paws. Everyone in the room had turned to watch what was going on and then all of a sudden the collar on the vixen's throat glowed and emitted a light directed to the bird. After a few minutes the bird moved and flew towards the girl's shoulder.  
  
The girl kissed the little bird and looked thankfully at the vixen. She in turn placed her paws on her thighs and looked at her eyes. The girl's eyes widened and took the two paws into her hands.  
  
"You can't be serious? If you do that then all will be lost. How about us?"   
  
"Yusuke do you know what's going on?"  
  
"No do you Kurama?"  
  
"Kurama?"  
  
Kurama was looking at the vixen intently, how she moved. He could see Yuko sitting there instead of the vixen. How she cared for the little bird and how she was talking to the girl. He could see now why she transformed into a vixen when she could easily escape from everything. He turned away and walked towards the door. He was about to open it when Aya placed his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Mind if I tag along?"  
  
"Suit yourself I'm just getting a drink."  
  
"Same here."  
  
They had left the room and went down to the bar where the old man they saw a while ago was standing behind it. Aya took a seat and spoke in another language. The old man bent down and pulled a green bottle with some half filled liquid inside. He also took two wooden mugs and gave them to Aya and his companion. He poured the liquid and it gave out a very familiar scent, the color was bloody red and the way it bounced in the mug made Kurama think of blood.  
  
Aya had nodded his thanks to the man and drank from the mug. He had let his hood fall back and the people that saw his red hair backed away from them. The old man had left the bottle within reach and Aya poured himself another mug full. He turned to Kurama who had left his hood up and holding the mug but not lifting it. Aya pushed his mug to collide with Kurama's just like in a toast before drinking form it again.  
  
"Don't worry about the smell; I know it smells remotely like blood but don't worry it's not."  
  
"How did you know what I am thinking?"  
  
"The guardians, while in Subete are bestowed with gifts. One of them is reading minds. Most people know that little detail that's why they scatter away."  
  
"And does that mean you knew why I had come down from the room?"  
  
"Yes and no."  
  
Aya took a swig from the mug before continuing.  
  
"There was no need for me to read what was in your mind. You love her as expected but you are also a Youko, a demon with no emotions whatsoever. The way you caressed her fur, the way you looked at her... There was no way no one would not have known and yet... and yet there is the hesitation in you. As much as you would have loved to take her away you found out her true gift."  
  
"What, helping the innocent and trying to kill herself to do it?"  
  
Kurama had said it much more forcefully than he had intended and to hide the slip he did took a long drink from the mug. He had not tasted anything like it. It felt like the slimy nostalgic blood in his mouth but the taste was extraordinary. It was so much like blood and then it wasn't. He spilled some of it on the cloak and it in turn changed color. He didn't care and Aya poured him another mug.  
  
"I won't answer that but you saw her as her and not the vixen. You felt her as she is and not as a vixen. Something only a few could do and succeed in doing."  
  
"And what if it's true? What does that statement have to do in all this?"  
  
Aya had emptied the bottle into his mug and took a long drink before placing some coins on the counter and standing up. He turned to Kurama and smiled gently.  
  
"Nothing really, only that you are her soul mate, and that I envy you both. You're half human now follow your heart, trust it for once."  
  
Kurama looked up at the guardian as he climbed the stairs. Had he heard right? The guardian that had been making his life a little miserable was envy of him and Yuko? He took a sip from the mug and had thought everything over, the fights, the changes. He was considered one of the smartest and yet here he is confused as hell at what he's suppose to do. He saw the girl with the small bird come down from the stairs and nodded towards him after that she went outside and was gone. Only two small birds perched on a tree was all he saw.  
  
He then heard the unmistakable footsteps of a vixen going down the stairs. His ears perked up at the sound, it had seemed that his hearing in this world was enhanced. It also seems that Aya had let Yuko go out of the room. Kurama finished his mug and turned to the stairs where a silver vixen was looking at him intently as if calling him. When he didn't move she sat on the last step of the stairs and did not take her eyes off him. When he finally moved to stand, she stood up and walked towards the door. Kurama had not realized that he was opening the door until it had been too late. He found himself following Yuko into the forest.  
  
When they were at a generous distance from the inn the collar that Yuko was wearing glowed and Kurama felt the power shift his bones and his features. It had been painful and he struggled not to cry out, he fell to the forest ground and closed his eyes to concentrate in pushing the pain away. It had lasted only a few minutes but for Kurama it seems to have been hours.   
  
When he was able to open his eyes he saw leaves and bushes around him and smelled all kinds of things, from the soil to the berries and the smell of demons and Cerenians. He looked around him and tried to speak but found that he could not. He tried to stand up but found it hard to raise his hands. He looked down and found two paws, he was surprised and when he looked up the vixen was in front of him. She seems to be smiling and went to him closer. He shook his head and the cloak fell from his head to the ground. The collar had transformed him into a fox.  
  
Yuko went to his side and snuggled unto his neck. Kurama did the same and he could hear her growl softly. She turned around and ran towards a direction he could not distinguish. He followed her keeping sure that he was not too far behind. When he was able to see her stop he noticed the most beautiful waterfall he had ever seen. The water running down the pond was clear and transparent, the pond itself looked like a big crystal under the moonlight and the greenery around it made it look as if it came out of a story book. He walked beside Yuko and nudged her neck affectionately.  
  
They were at the edge of the pond and Kurama looked at his reflection. The fox that looked back at him was a silver one much like Yuko only a deeper shade of silver. He was also bigger in built than the vixen, Yuko also looked at the water and went beside Kurama. When they were sitting there side by side the reflection seemed to shift and show him and Yuko in their Youko form and then in their human form. Kurama had looked at Yuko then and Yuko just licked his nose sending shivers in him.   
  
She started running and Kurama followed her. They came into a den and when Yuko laid there, the wind had seemed to whisper something to him. "This is my secret place, I don't like sharing it but I don't mind sharing it with you." Kurama smiled and went inside and laid beside Yuko. He placed his head on her upper neck as if in a protective embrace and Yuko placed her neck on his side neck. He whispered a good night and closed his eyes.  
  
Aya had watched the two foxes run into the forest. He had told Yuko what he saw in Kurama and Yuko had pleaded him to let her go out with him for that night. Aya had reluctantly agreed knowing full well that Yuko's idea of fun was going to the farthest most beautiful place and spending the night there. He wasn't really worried that something was going to happen to the both of them since he knew Kurama was sincere and he would not do anything that Yuko would not want. He had left the door open just to make sure that the two of them could get in, in any case that they decided to return to the inn, which in Aya's mind was unlikely.  
  
It had been only a few hours when a loud knock woke Aya and the others. It was barely dawn and it was still fairly dark outside. Aya had pulled his katana and opened the door only to find the girl shifter holding up a lamp and panting. When she was inside the room her gaze fell on the abandoned bed of Yuko and Kurama. Finding them empty was no surprise to her but she was fairly worried.  
  
"Trackers are on their way. You need to leave."  
  
"Wait how about Yuko and Kurama there's still out there."  
  
"There's no time to find them. We must hurry."  
  
"I'm staying here and look for them. Yokan and Momi can take the group to the blue forest." Ken had said as he strapped his cloak on.  
  
"If you're going to stay here then we are too." Yusuke said as he picked up his shirt and placed it on.  
  
"Yusuke we are in a different world. I hate to run away from a fight but we need to trust them." Hiei said pulling his hood forward and looking at the girl. "You better know where you're going."  
  
"Aya you staying here too?" The girl asked grabbing one of the cloaks from the closet.  
  
"No I'm going to divert the trackers' attention away from the two and from you guys. I'll just meet you in the blue forest."  
  
"And once we get there what do you wish us to do?" Yusuke asked irritated.  
  
"Get acquainted with the residents." Aya had said and left the room. Ken followed him and Yoji with Omi took the group to the back exit.  
  
Yuko woke up with the sound of gunshots from afar. Her senses warned her that they were trackers. She moved to look at Kurama but found that he too was woken up by the gunshots. From the distance Yuko could hear Ken's call and Aya's shouts. She nudged Kurama to follow her and they both made their way to the sounds. Yuko had been too occupied in hearing her guardians' voices that she wasn't able to sense the shot that was coming from the bushes.   
  
She had not heard it but Kurama did. In a blur of movement Kurama jumped in front of her and took the shot. Yuko stopped at her tracks and looked at the fallen fox in front of her. His silver fur was slowly being replaced by red and Yuko had fallen beside him feeling the pain shot through her too. She struggled to get up and look at the trackers that fired the shot. She snarled at them and jumped. They fired at her but she evaded every single one.   
  
Her aura had slowly seeped out of her small body. Her shape glowed and her fur flew with the aura. She attacked them, biting into their throats as she burned their bodies. When they were already dead she again rushed towards Kurama and had let the pain overwhelm her. The collar glowed again and when Yuko looked up Kurama was back at his Youko form. The shot was at his right side and Yuko licked the wound healing it with her saliva. Kurama reached to stroke her head and winched at the pain in his side. Yuko felt the pain too and placed her head on the wound looking sadly at Kurama, as if telling him "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it Yuko... It's not your fault."   
  
He continued to stroke her head as Yuko placed her head on his right side. She was trying to push the pain aside as she thought of a plan to get them both out of the jam. If she was in her real form she could help him more but she can't risk it, not in her current condition. There was nothing much she could do in that form but stay by Kurama and try and comfort him. Just then two foxes came out of the bushes and engaged Yuko in a conversation. One of them was colored snow white, she was the same one that they saw waiting for them when they arrived in Subete. The other one was a cub with brown strips around his body.  
  
Kurama looked at them and smiled. When help is needed it appears in many forms. One of the foxes, the snow white vixen went to Kurama's head and tried to lift it up with her nuzzle. Getting the idea Kurama lifted his head and the vixen slipped into the space between his head and the ground. Kurama lowered his head and looked at Yuko. She still has her head on the wound and looking at him solemnly. He smiled towards her and scratched the space between her ears.  
  
A few minutes went by and the other fox returned with the panting Ken and Aya behind him. Aya had rushed beside the vixen while Ken changed the place of the vixen in lifting Kurama's head up. Yuko thanked the two foxes and they left, she returned to Aya and looked at him meaningfully.  
  
"He'll be all right. I took the bullet out and the saliva should help. We need to bring him to the house."  
  
"But how are we suppose to do that?"  
  
"Change me back to a fox Yuko. Then one of them could carry me."  
  
Ken and Aya looked at Yuko and the vixen nodded. The collar glowed and in a pain striking minute Kurama was back to being a fox. Aya carried Kurama and ran towards the opposite direction. Ken was about to carry Yuko when the vixen followed Aya paying close attention to be close beside him. By the time they were able to arrive in the Blue forest Yuko wasn't able to keep up anymore and she had lagged behind, it was clear that her condition was much worse than it really was or Kurama's for that matter.   
  
When they arrived in the house, Kurama changed back to Youko form and Yuko was panting and collapsed on the floor. Both of them was treated carefully, especially Kurama. The girl, it had seemed was very skilled in medicine so she was the one who took care of the two of them. When nothing more could be done they had left the two to rest in a room and Aya had called the other three to start their training. 


	8. Chapter 8 Trial part 1

Disclaimers- I still don't own Yuyu Hakusho or Weib Kruez but I still wish I do.  
  
Blood  
  
Agony.  
  
Aggrieve.  
  
Afflict.  
  
Anguish.  
  
Those were just the A's Kurama had thought of in what he was feeling right now that he had woken up from a very uncomfortable sleep. Though they only mean one thing, pain. He had sat up from the bed and his side sent waves of pain coursing through his body. He surveyed the room which was simply decorated with two beds, one he was occupying and the other next to him housing Yuko still in vixen form. A table between the beds became the divider and the window gave way to the light outside. The room was comfortably colored in green and there was another table on the right side of the room containing bottles and bandages.  
  
He strained to remember how he got there and the wound on his side and that was when he remembered the trackers and the shot. He had heard the trackers aiming at them but it seemed that Yuko was too busy to hear. When he heard the trigger go off he pushed himself in front of Yuko to save her, ending up with the shot on the side. He turned to Yuko who was still laying on the bed. She looked up and struggled to stand up. She jumped from the bed and landed on Kurama's middle section. She collapsed on him and breathed unevenly.  
  
"You shouldn't push yourself too much."  
  
Yuko stood up again and changed her position. She was now facing her bed and she placed her paws on his side where the wound was. She rested her head there and Kurama had no choice but to lay down on the bed again. Kurama placed his hand on the vixen's body and stroked it as they both lay there feeling each other's pain. Just as Kurama was about to fall back to sleep he left something warm. He tried to move but something was holding him back. He raised his head a little and saw one of Yuko's paws on his left chest and his hand just above her heart.   
  
The vixen glowed light silver while he was glowing a red one. So the ki connection was established and they were currently healing each other. For some reason Kurama was worried that something was going to happen. He felt his limbs and flesh regrown in a matter of seconds but there was something tugging inside him. When the connection was finished he felt the vixen grow and transform. The lustrous fur was suddenly growing and the paws had slowly turned to hands.  
  
Yuko was returning to her Cerenian form. Kurama sat up on his bed and saw Yuko slowly sliding out of the bed. He took hold of her hands and pulled her to him. His body was still sending slightly painful waves in his brain but the pain in his heart was more noticeable than the ones the body was sending him. He was healed but why is she still weakening? He took her in his arms and carried her to the other bed. She had her eyes closed, she was paler than usual and her breathing was uneven. He pulled the blanket higher and rushed to the door.  
  
"Rairan come quickly!"  
  
He had shouted the words with urgency in his voice. When he looked down from the railings he saw four heads look up to him. The red head was hurrying up the stairs and looked Kurama questioningly.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Yuko, she's back in her Cerenian form. I'm healed but why is she still weak?"  
  
Aya entered the room and went to Yuko's side. He felt her temple then her pulse. It was weak all right and the energy she had released was beyond her control in her present condition. He looked up at the faces that was around them and turned to the girl shifter.  
  
"What can we do? She'll be safe as long as she's inside this room but her pulse is weak, also her energy is really spent. We can't go out the blue forest, trackers are waiting."  
  
"Send for Yuna. She'll know what to do as for now we need to stop the release of energy."  
  
"What do you propose we do? We can't stop training the three of them and Kurama is behind them."  
  
"I'll hold her down, you continue practicing and Rairan can call for Yuna."  
  
"Are you sure you can handle it?"  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"What the hell is going on here?"  
  
Everyone looked at Kurama who was sitting on the other bed holding his side.   
  
"She is currently experiencing a burn out. Her energy levels are beyond control and if she keeps releasing them she'll die."  
  
"In the real world when she has a burn out she just collapses or goes silent and weak but in this world it's much severe."  
  
"How severe?"  
  
"Weakening, fever, hallucinations, extreme misuse of her powers and then death."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"10 days max."  
  
Kurama stood up and looked at Rairan. "How do you find this Yuna?"  
  
"Don't do it." The girl shifter said placing her hands on top of Yuko's chest and sending some ki into her.  
  
"Why shouldn't I?"  
  
"If you haven't felt it yet you're weakening as well. There's no way to cut the connection between the two of you. If you collapse on the way to Yuna or back there's no way of saving you from the trackers."  
  
"That's just a risk I have to take."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why take the risk Kurama?" The girl said as she looked up at the Youko. Kurama growled at her and turned around.   
  
"You wouldn't understand."  
  
Aya threw a scroll towards Kurama. "Follow the path to the dark forest, once there someone would bring you to Yuna. The trip would take three days max. By the time you return she might be near dying are you still certain you want to do this?"  
  
"What more can you do if I can't do it by that time?"  
  
He did not wait for an answer he had left the room and Yuko had opened her eyes. She looked at the girl and held her hand.  
  
"Where's Kurama, Kathrin?"  
  
"He went to find Yuna, you're burned out princess."  
  
"Why did you let him go."  
  
"He wanted to go princess we couldn't stop him."  
  
"Rairan..."  
  
"I know but we can't stop someone if their bent on doing what they want. You better rest. He'll be back."  
  
"How can I rest?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The trackers got to him already. There's no way of stopping the thing inside him. I wasn't even able to reach it. If Yuna won't be able to help him I have to kill him."  
  
"What are you talking about? Kurama's just fine to me." Yusuke said catching the words Yuko had said.  
  
"There is something in his heart, something remotely evil. He's fighting it as well as feeding it. If he could not be healed I have to kill him. The bullet that missed me was not just any ordinary one. It had seemed that if it went to me I wouldn't be here with you but with my father."  
  
"There will be no need to kill anyone princess. Everything would be just fine. Yuna is the strongest among us. She'll know what to do. Have faith."  
  
"Kathrin, if only there is such a thing in Subete."  
  
After that she had closed her eyes and went limp though she was still breathing as though she has given up on something. Aya had pulled the blanket higher and nodded to the three guardians. He looked at the three figures that was looking at the girl and nodded to himself.  
  
"You heard her. We have to continue practicing. If you guys would want to reach the same level of power we have you have to train for the rest of our stay here. We have too."  
  
"What is so important about winning in this world?"  
  
"You do not fear the same thing we do because the things we fear are not found in your world. Whatever happens to us in the real world is nothing to the things that can happen in this."  
  
"Is that what she meant by if there is such a thing as faith?"  
  
Aya had looked at the others this time not knowing what to say anymore. Yoji shook his head and headed out the room followed by Aya and Ken. Omi had patted Yuko's hand before turning to the other three figures.  
  
"We can't force you if you do not wish to fight or train with us but there is something you must understand. Yuko had lost her faith and her will to live in Subete because of the same thing that sent her to the other world in search of us and Kurama."  
  
"And what could that be?" Hiei asked looking up from his gaze at the girl.  
  
"Love." With that Omi had left the room and Yusuke looked at Hiei and Kuwabara.  
  
"So what do you think?"  
  
"I'm not so sure about this."  
  
"How could you say such a thing Hiei?"  
  
"We do not know what are behind those faces that they show us. For all we know they can be lying to us to get us to leave the other world."  
  
"If that was true then you wouldn't be here with us but in the palace getting ready for the tournament." Kathrin said looking up at Hiei.  
  
"There's no need to trust us but there is no reason not too."  
  
"So do we have a choice here?"  
  
"You who do not live in Subete always have a choice, follow your hearts or follow your minds?"  
  
Kathrin had turned back to Yuko and closed her eyes. She had seemed to glow a soft violet. Yusuke had turned to the others and nodded.  
  
"We train then?"  
  
"And Kurama?"  
  
"He can take care of himself. Besides this Yuna character can help him."  
  
They went out of the room and went back to the four guardians to train themselves again. Meanwhile Kathrin had slowly pulled her hands away from Yuko's chest and looked out of the window. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes. She had felt so tired ever since the princess left Subete and now that she's back she's even weaker. The princess never had burn outs when she was here how hard the pressure was on her there was not a moment that she was burned out, not this bad. She turned around to the princess and saw the light silver aura going out of the princess body. She, Kathrin would be holding this until night while Aya would definitely want to change with her by night time. He'll insist on doing the shift until morning and then Omi would change him. While she, Aya and the others train the warriors.   
  
She looked at the direction of the warriors and the guardians. She had to admit the four figures do have potential and untapped powers especially Hiei and Kurama but Kurama being corrupted by the trackers and the time given to them was not making the things they need to do easier. Of course Kathrin had faith on Yuna to cure Kurama, she had always come through for them but there was no way they would be able to unleash the untapped powers in under a month's time. She needed to find the material to do it, even force them out and then there was also the problem about the trackers.   
  
The Blue forest was the safest place to be because trackers were forbidden inside it. It was called by many a sanctuary and for some reason the trackers have no power inside this particular forest and as long as they are inside the forest grounds there was no way trackers could possibly find or see them. Yuko had thought of this immediately when she informed the messenger to ready things everyone had not wasted any moment in preparing. The house they live in now was replenished by the nymphs in the forest, protected by the spirits and guarded by the beasts that reside inside the forest. The food and medicines that was inside was brought by the animals that were under the princess and of course the clothes were from Yuna. There was no way around the forest unless the entities living in it gave out permission. They were safe, safe for now anyway...  
  
"What do you mean you can't find them?"  
  
"You're highness there is no trace of them anywhere. When the portal opened only eight people arrived: the four guardians of the princess, a fire demon, a Youko, a human and a demon that's a son of Raizen. Of course there was also the fox but there was no trace of sense of the princess entering that portal."  
  
The king placed the goblet he was holding on the table next to him and waved the servants away. The servants bowed and exited the room.   
  
"Did you find the girl shifter? The one Yuko calls Kathrin?"  
  
"We had been informed that she was in the Fire Inn but when the trackers arrived there, there was no girl or anyone inside the inn. We searched the place but there are still no sign of any of them."  
  
The king nodded and drummed his fingers on the arm rest.  
  
"The forests have they been searched?"  
  
"The Dark, Blue and Mist forests are the only ones that are not scouted majesty."  
  
There had been a few minutes of silence before the king nodded and said,  
  
"There is no use in searching the Dark and the Mist forests. Those are barren waste lands that house nothing. The Blue forest is where they reside.   
  
Storm it and bring me back the princess."  
  
The general looked worried and frightened but he bowed and shook his head ever so slightly.  
  
"I beg your pardon highness but we do not have any govern over the blue forest, only the princess could do that."  
  
The king stood up and picked the goblet when he heard the remark. He threw the goblet towards the general and it bounced a few inches near the general's body while uttering the words,  
  
"I do not care, storm it and bring her back!"  
  
Bowing in defiance the general lowered his head and said in a stone cold voice,  
  
"Of course highness."  
  
Kurama had unfolded the scroll again to see if he was in the right path. He found that he was in the Mist forest, the only place that separates the Blue forest from the Dark one. Of course the path was unlike he had ever seen before. The ground was soft in places that they weren't suppose to be. As he had expected the whole forest was covered in mist and only his senses made sure that he was not moving out of the path or in any danger at all. There was nothing hindering him to find this Yuna until he got to the edge of the Mist forest.  
  
"What the..."  
  
He looked around and he was standing on a cliff. There was no forest, no ground nor was there any bridges. He walked a few more steps and pebbles started falling on the terrain down below. He backed a little and walked around the cliff. There was no indication that there was land there, there was also no indication that he could possibly cross the wide space separating him from the ledge on the other side. He unfolded the scroll again and studied it carefully. The path was going straight to the forest and according to it the forest was right in front of him.   
  
He folded the scroll and tucked it in his belt. He slowly made his way to the edge of the cliff and looked down. There was nothing there but a valley. He sighed and trotted back a few steps. I have no time to stand around here figuring this out! Yuko is dying back there and I'm so close to the forest! He punched the trees and some leaves fell on the cliff. He did not notice it but they suddenly disappeared the minute they were level with the cliff. He had turned too late and wasn't able to see it. He pulled a seed from his hair and channeled his energies to it. When he looked the seed had remained a seed and it slowly wilted rather than grow. He was irritated and when he calmed down there was a nagging pain inside him.  
  
Yuko...  
  
That was the only thing that passed his mind and his eyes widened in realization that Yuko was slowly slipping from his senses. That's impossible! I'm not going to allow it. I had lost her once; I'm not going to lose her again. He closed his eyes and concentrated in remembering the features of Yuko, her smile, her laugh, her eyes... But as much as he tried the image slowly blurred, faded and vanished all that remained was one word,  
  
Yuko...  
  
"He is losing it."  
  
"But mistress if he does not find us Yuko will die, we cannot let that happen."  
  
"We are only watchers in this game Toma. If we even try to interfere the threads of fate would unwind and the future would ease to exist."  
  
"But our princess, she needs our help."  
  
A tall, slender figure turned to the kneeled young man with blue hair. She shook her head and kneeled in front of the young man. She placed her hand on his head and strokes it a few times before uttering.  
  
"She does need our help but fate had ways of making things right. That is the price we guardians pay for maintaining the balance. You, Toma would be going through the same thing. That is why we must be strong and hidden. We can't sacrifice the balance of Subete just for our whims. Do you understand this Toma?"  
  
"Yes Mistress."  
  
"Good, now go and ready one of our beds. Our dear Kurama would be joining us in a little while I think."  
  
Toma looked up his eyes widening in surprise. The lady had stood up and returned to watching the bewildered Kurama make sense of the forest. Toma had shaken his head and left the room to go do what his mistress had instructed.  
  
Kurama had been standing there for more than an hour trying his hardest to remember what was he doing in the edge of the cliff, holding a scroll and worried for some reason. There was no answer in his mind or his heart. All that remained there was a word.  
  
Yuko...  
  
Just then a beautiful lady approached him and tapped his shoulder.  
  
"What are you doing at the edge of the forest?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Do you know a person named Yuko?"  
  
"I'm afraid I don't. Well if you don't mind I have to go. My mistress is looking for me right now."  
  
"Wait you can't go that way..."  
  
Kurama was about to pull the girl away from the cliff when she disappeared into thin air. He stopped and looked around. He shook his head and jumped into the air that lay suspended between the cliff and the edge. He had closed his eyes but he had felt nothing when he jumped except the hard, wet feel of the forest ground. He opened his eyes and found himself looking at a pair of brown paws. He looked up and saw a fox looking back at him with confusion. He sat up and gave the fox the scroll he was holding. The fox nodded but did not take the scroll instead he started walking in another direction. Kurama followed the fox and looked around him.   
  
It was different from the other forest. The trees were blossoming non stop and petals of different flowers showered their path. The leaves were of brighter hue than the ones outside the forest and the air was filled with the flower's scent. Kurama looked again at the fox that he was following and found a young boy instead. He had dark green hair and white toga. When he turned to speak to him his eyes were emerald and his smile was kind and gentle. He held in his hand a very familiar relic and his ears perked up on his head.  
  
"Welcome friend to the Dark Forest. You wish to see mistress Yuna?"  
  
"Yes the guardians of Yuko sent me."  
  
"You lie my friend... The guardians did not send you; you went in your own consent."  
  
"Does it really matter who sent me?"  
  
"No it doesn't but it does matter why you are in a hurry."  
  
"Yuko needs Yuna. She's suffering from a burn out and she needs some medicine."  
  
"Why do you not feel the burn out then?"  
  
"I don't know. All I know right now is that she needs help and I went here to get help."  
  
"Very well follow me."  
  
The young boy entered one of the many cottages surrounding them and Kurama followed him without much say. When he was just a few steps in the cottage he felt sleepy and everything seemed to dim and black out. In a matter of seconds Kurama had fallen on the floor and was transferred on one of the beds.  
  
"As you have wished mistress Yuna."  
  
"Thank you Finx. Will you tell Toma to come here and bring the herbs as well. I'll begin the treatment in a few minutes alert the others and keep watch over the blue forest. The trackers must not find its secret or its power."  
  
"Yes, my mistress."  
  
The general was looking over one of the tables and the blue prints that were made for the raid. One of the scientists looked at him and cleared his throat.  
  
"General if you don't mind we can't work with you breathing down our necks all the time."  
  
"Well I need the plan by tonight. The King is not waiting any longer."  
  
"The plans are going to be ready at the time we said it would be."  
  
"Then the plans are to be given to us tomorrow then?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"General why is it that you are so keen in following the king?"  
  
"The tournament is about to start. He wants the princess by then."  
  
"And if we fail?"  
  
"All is lost and the kingdom would become free."  
  
"I see..."  
  
Kurama woke up in a dark place, space. It was called. He looked around and found no one but there were slight lights of writing from afar. He tried to move, his body would not let him. He tried to open his hands, they slowly followed. He tried to move them towards him, he got the same results. He turned and sat on air.  
  
Space.  
  
Oblivion.  
  
Darkness.  
  
Abyss.  
  
Nothing.  
  
These were the things that went inside his head as he surveyed the surrounding he was in. It was a barren waste land. Wait... Yes it was barren but it wasn't a waste land. There was nothing to see to define it as a land or waste. It was just simply empty and barren. Kurama closed his eyes and thought of where he was.  
  
"You are exactly where you see you are... In oblivion, in space."  
  
Kurama opened his eyes and saw a tall, slender figure in a flowing, fit cream dress stand in front of him. She had her hands clasped in front of her and her eyes were golden much like Yuko's.  
  
Yuko? Who is Yuko?  
  
"Ah it seems you have forgotten the person you came here for?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"As I had said my dear Kurama… You are in space, in oblivion, your oblivion, your space. In this place your thoughts run free and all you need to do is catch them and you will know."  
  
"What am I doing here?"  
  
"For treatment. Though I must admit I do not like you're version of space. It is too dark, too barren, just like your heart. Empty, dark, continual, acarpous..."  
  
"I get the point."  
  
"Ah do you, now."  
  
"Who are you? And why can you stand in this oblivion?"  
  
"I am Yuna, the destiny seeker and keeper. It is my job to walk through different creature's oblivion. Yours is the most difficult to trend though."  
  
Yuna? Isn't that the name of the person you were suppose to ask for help? What if she is? The thoughts echoed freely and Yuna smiled towards him while Kurama turned to see where the voices came from.  
  
"Kurama you are not here to fight against yourself. You're here to find yourself."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"You will in due time."  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Kurama shouted at the fading creature but he's shout was not heeded for she vanished before he could even ask. In anger Kurama threw something towards the small lights causing immense pain in his head. He closed his eyes to block off the pain he was feeling and in a matter of seconds he was fast asleep again. He woke up not knowing how many hours or days he was asleep. He stood up and found himself in a forest. Yuna was standing in front of him looking at a distance. Without looking back she uttered,  
  
"Good you're awake."  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"In a place we liked to call playhouse."  
  
"Playhouse? What am I doing here then?"  
  
"To face the four trials the fates had given you."  
  
What are they?"  
  
"I can only tell what they are one at a time."  
  
"I don't have that much time!"  
  
"Why don't you have much time?"  
  
"I... I don't know"  
  
"See you're in no hurry at all. The first trial is called Trial by Lightning."  
  
"What is it that I need to obtain?"  
  
"An orb called Tama Inazuma, it is in the temple at the center of this forest."  
  
"Is there a time limit I must be aware off?"  
  
"No, as long as you get the orb and get past the obstacles ahead you have passed."  
  
Kurama nodded and looked around him. There was nothing strange in the forest except that the grass was a blue green color and the sky was a sickly red. It was awfully quiet and there was nothing he could have considered as a treat.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then you can begin, I will be waiting for you at the temple."  
  
With that Yuna disappeared and Kurama had walked to the right. He had been careful where to walk and what direction he takes, his heart was yelling to him that he had not much time left and there were others things he needs to do but whatever it was he could not seem to remember. He had stopped somewhere between the trees and heard rustling from the bushes. He took out his rose whip and prepared to attack whoever the creature was. In the few minutes that time seems to stand still Kurama had thought what kind of obstacles Yuna was talking about. He was about to let his guard down when two figures came out of the shadows.   
  
"Botan, Keiko... What are you doing here?"  
  
They looked at him without replying. Kurama had stood still, his rose whip still raised. There was nothing different or strange about the two except that how could they possibly be here when they were suppose to be back at the real world. Botan was holding her oar and Keiko was holding up a sword. They advanced towards him and started attacking him for no particular reason.  
  
"Wait! Botan, Keiko it's me Kurama."  
  
There were no replies just attacks from the oar and the sword. Kurama jumped out of the sword's way but got hit by the oar. He slammed on one of the trees and before Keiko could put the sword to his heart he jumped upward towards the branches. He could not understand why two of his friends were attacking him. He jumped down again and looked around; there were no sign of them. A sound from behind and he turned just as Keiko was brought the sword down on him. He evaded by moving backward. Botan appeared on her oar and pushed forward after Kurama. There was no more choice; he could not fight with two girls, moreover his friends, so he ran.   
  
He dodged the branches and jumped the roots that were in his way. He did not understand but his senses were more alert and more in command than anything else in his body. Botan was following him with the oar, flying towards him while Keiko ran down below. Kurama was surprised as how fast Keiko could run; it was really quite different when they were back home. He ran faster towards the direction he chose and suddenly he could not feel them anymore. He turned and found either two of them behind him. He sighed and when he turned in front there stood the two with a blue haired ice maiden.  
  
"Yukina..."  
  
Suddenly everything was trapped in the blizzard of snow from the ice maiden. Kurama shielded his eyes and struggled to see where he was going. A sword almost came in contact with his arm, it was a close call. When he was able to look up and see, icicles were heading straight for him. He dodged them but two of them caught him by the shoulder and pinned him on one of the trees. He flinched in pain, blood started gushing out of the wound and he saw the three girls slowly move forward towards him. Keiko's sword raised high, Botan's oar emitting a green aura and Yukina suspending icicles in front of her, ready to strike. Kurama struggled to pull the icicles holding him to the tree; they were slowly melting but not fast enough for him to escape. His left arm was growing numb from the cold and from the pain. With one last effort he pulled the icicles and dropped to the ground just as the sword and the icicles came in contact with the tree. He sighed but was suddenly jerked back with the connection of the oar's handle to his stomach.  
  
He pulled a flower and used the petals to distract the three girls and he fled. He ran continuing in the direction he was going in. He endured the cold, numb and pain of the frozen plain from Yukina. He struggled to fight the biting cold winds and the cruel blizzard. He had shielded his eyes with his uninjured arm. Though it was considerably freezing he was thankful, for with the freezing weather his injured arm numbed over, causing the pain to slip away from his mind. There was nothing more in his mind but to keep moving forward. He wasn't sure how far he had traveled or walked but he needed to go forward whatever happened. When exhaustion and numbness took over his body and he couldn't run or walk anymore, he had let the cold take him over causing him to stumble forward. He felt the slightly cold surface of rock and felt the stinging pain or dust on his frozen face.   
  
He had not noticed that he had stumbled towards the entrance of the temple. He looked up and saw the pillars and the vast space it housed. He pulled himself up with so much difficulty that the pain was unbearable. He couldn't stand straight anymore thus using one of the pillars to support him as he surveyed the temple he was in. There was darkness, something he could not help but expect. His body was still shivering from the place he had just come from and the pain on his left arm. He held on to it using his right and walked forward. Fire ignited from the lamps that were located a few feet above him. He looked up and longed for a fire to warm him as well. He continued on walking towards the darkness that was in front of him. Unknown to him three pairs of eyes watched him enter and another three watched him as he was slowly making his way towards the center.  
  
He stopped in one of the chambers and leaned on the wall. He was tired and all he wanted was to close his eyes. His body was strong and his mind was firm but for some reason he was tired, weak and unstable. Something was pulling him down, drowning him with feelings, deafening him with words, blinding him with pain. He was able to ignore them for a while but now that he was still and thinking they seemed to increase two fold. He pulled himself out his trance and continued unto the next chamber but was greeted by an orange haired young man. Kurama felt something different, something wrong.  
  
"Kuwabara? What are you doing here?"  
  
There was no reply, his senses were screaming at him to be on guard. He tried to pull a seed from his hair but before he could the lightning sword was already heading for him. He jumped and landed a few steps back. Kuwabara advanced towards him, holding the sword high up his head. Kurama dodged him and ran towards the next chamber not really caring if Kuwabara was following him. He held on to his left arm and ran towards the few chambers left. Just as he saw the brightly lit room another figure emerged from the shadows sending blue energy balls straight towards him. He moved out of the way causing him to collide with the wall, sending new waves of pain shooting through his already exhausted body.  
  
A black haired boy appeared before him holding out his hand as a gun. Yusuke... His mind shouted. There was an evil smile on his lips and the dull gleam of his eyes made Kurama realize that he wasn't facing his friends instead clones, imitations of his friends. With this new found realization Kurama had found his strength and as the energy gathered on Yusuke's finger Kurama swept under him causing him to fall on the ground giving Kurama enough time to stand and head for the last room. He had just stepped into the room when pain exploded on his middle section, pushing him backward. He was able to stop standing and looked at the person; there stood Botan with a deadly grin on her face, her oar position for another attack. Kurama rushed towards her and then jumped over the oar.   
  
He landed a fair distance from Botan but his senses felt something coming towards him and he spun around just in time to see Hiei bringing his sword towards Kurama. Kurama stopped it by catching the blade between his hands even with the extreme pain from his left arm. He threw the blade sideways causing Hiei to fall, when he stood up a couple of energy balls was heading his way. He jumped backward in attempting to dodge the balls. He had hit the wall and found no way out. He looked up and seeing a loose brick wide enough to use as footing he pulled his rose whip and used it to pull himself upward. He surveyed the room below and found the Tama Inazuma at the edge of the altar, glowing softly and suspended above the ground a fair distance of 10 feet.   
  
He jumped towards that direction and found the six people he considered friends waiting for him, their weapons raised and ready except for Botan who was flying around above them, anticipating something. He had his rose whip in his hand and he readied this while pulling a strange flower from his hair. He twirled this around and blossoms seemed to shower them. After this he moved forward eyeing the orb above them. He evaded Kuwabara's lightning sword, the flame Hiei threw as well as the icicles Yukina delivered but as he was moving sideward he was hit by the energy ball on the side, sending him towards the wall. Keiko rushed towards him, sword raised. With pain exploding through his body he used Keiko as leverage to jump towards Botan who was flying a few feet above the orb. He whispered something and the blossoms falling on them turned into deadly daggers that rained on the clones. He was able to grab the oar's tail and pulled himself upward, after acquiring a stable position he jumped towards the orb. As he reached for the orb icicles rained on him from below and showered him with cuts. He was sent towards the wall across the room with the energy ball Yusuke threw him. He collided with the wall with a force so strong he created a dent on it.   
  
He fell from the said wall unto the ground as the six clones rushed towards him. He struggled to stand up but instead of standing he was forced to kneel, he closed his eyes breathing heavily from all the torture he had endured from them. After a few minutes of waiting something soft and smooth passed his cheeks and opening his eyes he saw different petals rushing towards him, falling from some unknown place. He looked down and on his hands lay the orb glowing brightly. He looked up at the sound of footsteps and saw a figure advancing towards him. Kurama found Yuna stopping a few inches from him, kneeled and smiled at him.  
  
"My dear Kurama... You passed your first trial. I congratulate you."  
  
Kurama did not reply, he was too exhausted to do anything else. His body was bruised, tortured, tired and unmovable; his mind was slowly shutting down as well, refusing to process what she had just said. He raised his hand bearing the orb and let it fall on Yuna's lap. After that he closed his eyes, letting exhaustion have the better of him and fell forward towards Yuna, who was just too glad to catch him and gently laid him on the floor. The petals were still raining on them. 


	9. Chapter 9 Trial part 2

Disclaimers- I still don't own Yuyu Hakusho or Weib Kruez but I still wish I do.  
  
Blood  
  
Kurama woke up feeling nothing from the trial he just did. He also felt nothing from his injured arm, looking at it there was nothing that could even show he was attacked. He looked around at where he was currently staying and found himself in his 'oblivion' again. He sighed. And sat up, this time his body had followed him effortlessly. In front if him, suspended, was the orb he took from the temple. Having a closer look of the orb he found that it bore a crescent moon inside, he was astounded at how it had been hidden from his sight from afar. He shook the thought off and looked around him again, his senses screaming and yet finding nothing. He looked around him carefully anticipating something or someone to suddenly appear.   
  
A voice...   
  
A face...   
  
And then nothing...  
  
He shook his head again, mistaking the thing he saw as a mirage and opening his eyes a girl stood in front of him. She was wearing a long flowing off-white dress with the sleeves a transparent hue and ending a few inches after her fingers, her hair was long straight and had a whitish silver color, her eyes were silver but they did not hold any life into them, they were dull and deadly, her lips were as red as blood but they held something else, something much like poison in them, her skin was almost as white as snow and white wings were spread behind her and she was surrounded by a soft white hue. Kurama was enchanted at the being in front of him which smiled at him so gently, angelic and outstretched her hand towards him. He stood up without noticing it and reached for her hand. She smiled even more but before he could reach her, a hand slowly closed his outstretched one snapping him back to whatever it was he was in for it could not possibly be reality.   
  
"I see you have been partially informed of your next trial. The fates seem to place a significant amount of hate in you... And for you..."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Kurama looked around again and found the girl had vanished. He sighed and noticing his outstretched arm he lowered this and looked at Yuna.  
  
"The girl you saw was to tempt you to fail; her lips held death in them as her beauty bears the curse of immortality and deception. She is the girl you are to face in the next trial, the trial by Air. I can not tell you much about this trial except that you are expected to get the Kori Iki and you will travel back to the time in your past, which, I do not know I was not informed of such things."  
  
"And as like the last there is no time allotted for me to finish this?"  
  
"Yes but there is a catch, as you people call it."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You can not in any way use your plants in this trial. It had been decided that you would fight or rather pass this trial without violence in your part."  
  
"How do they expect me to pass then?"  
  
"'You're the intellect of your group, you'll figure it out.' That was what they told me when I asked the same thing."  
  
Yuna turned to leave when she looked back and smiled at Kurama bitterly.  
  
"Remember that this is a trial where you must pass to save that girl you came here for. I bid you luck..."  
  
When Yuna disappeared the place shifted and changed into a place in Makai he knows by heart, a place he could not possibly forget, a place he once called home. He walked around it and suddenly his sense told him something was wrong, something was hiding and ready to kill. He turned just in time to see a girl bring down a sword towards him. He stopped it by trapping the sword between his hands and looking at the girl. Her eyes held familiarity and also hate.  
  
"Yuko."  
  
"Traitor!"  
  
She had said it with so much despise Kurama almost let go of the sword. He batted it to the side sending the girl towards the wall. She stood up and looked at him with so much hate. Kurama could not understand why she was so angry, he could not even decipher what she meant by what she said.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't play around with me. You told me you'd help me and what did you do? You handed me to those demons and left! I came back for my revenge."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
"Liar!"  
  
She advanced towards him and Kurama evaded it. He started running outside and saw the carnage that Yuko seems to left for him. He did not know why there was so many demons near him when he in fact lived a life of hiding. He continued to run farther away from the girl and hid in one of the trees while he watched as she went past still looking for him. What could have happened to him and why is the world like this? He was filled with this thought when he found himself in the same path he used to take Yuko to her mother's grave. Finding no reason not to go there and look at the flowers he took the path and followed it remembering the shortcuts he did not show Yuko, cutting his travel time more than half.   
  
When he got there he stopped at how barren the place looked. There was no trees, no flowers, no grass... Only the forest floor and the grave stood noticeable there, that and the figure standing in front of the grave. He was standing in the shadows so Kurama could not distinguish what he was. However Kurama felt nothing that denotes evil or fighting from the figure so he went to him slowly and carefully. When he was a few feet away the figure started to talk.  
  
"It took you too long to get here you know that?"  
  
"You knew?"  
  
"Of course, you of all people would be the only person to know this place, you and that princess."  
  
The voice was familiar to him, the way he stood and the shadows of his body made Kurama think of himself. Before he can even ponder on these thoughts some more he began to speak again.  
  
"What do you think would have happened if I chose differently from what I did?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"So you still don't get it do you Kurama?"  
  
"How did you know my name?"  
  
"How could I not know my own name?"  
  
The figure walked towards the light and Kurama was face to face with himself. He backed a little at the change he had undergone from what he used to know about himself. The figure laughed and walked towards him.  
  
"Surprised? You are poisoned if you haven't figured this out. Kurama you're in the past moving to the future."  
  
"But that impossible, two individuals could not possibly live in one parallel universe."  
  
"But what you do not know is that you do not exist in this universe. The only way Yuko could see you or fight you is because the fates intervened."  
  
"What you're telling me is that this is the world I would have to live with if I had chosen to give up Yuko, not gone to the real world and defied   
  
Koenma?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Tell me what did happen?"  
  
"You... I mean I gave up Yuko to the demons causing the destruction of Subete, how? She could not return, the king misused the powers hidden there and struck a deal with the metaworld. Now both the real and spirit world are collapsing slowly and painfully. I gathered a band of demons to fight the other kings of the spirit world and of course Yuko. She stayed here coming after my life. I never went to the real world; there was really no point into going, so there's no Minamino Shuuichi in that real world. Yuko had been constantly going after me for revenge and Koenma is now dead."  
  
"Yusuke and Hiei what happened to them?"  
  
"Yusuke? You must mean Raizen's son. He rules the Southern part after his father. Hiei well he went with Makuro. They destroyed the West kingdom and rules it now. And if you're thinking of Yomi he's dead. Yuko killed him a few weeks ago. She's feared by most demons, she's alone but no one ever knew she was strong. Makuro almost struck a deal with her but Yuko would not accept... She destroyed one of Makuro's battle ships in one beam."  
  
"Everything really is collapsing."  
  
"True. Better get out of the way. Yuko's coming."  
  
Kurama looked back and felt the energy of the girl he had been running away from. He looked at the other Kurama who had just stood there smiling.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Something I should have done a long time ago."  
  
This Kurama went down on one knee and placed his palm on the ground. He channeled his energy towards it and trees, flowers and grass sprouted in the clearing they were in. It appeared as the clearing he took Yuko in to see her mother's grave. When he was finished Yuko was standing at the edge of the clearing panting and looking at the two Kuramas looking at her.  
  
"You found another one like you to kill me then?"  
  
"No he is just going to watch. I am the enemy you want."  
  
"Then prepare to die traitor."  
  
Yuko attacked as Kurama watched. He found that if he did fight Yuko there was no way he was going to win in his current level of power. Trees fell and powers collided but there was something else happening. Yuko was changing, her features were shifting and changing but they were moving too fast for Kurama to have a closer look. When they landed a few feet away from each other panting and looking at each other hatefully, trees around them fell and Kurama saw the changes clearly. Yuko was now wearing a long flowing off-white dress with the sleeves a transparent hue and ending a few inches after her fingers, the weapon she was using was gone on her hand was a staff but he could not make out what it looked like; her hair was long straight and had a whitish silver color, her eyes were silver but they did not hold any life into them, they were dull and deadly, her lips were as red as blood, her skin was almost as white as snow and white wings were spread behind her and she was surrounded by a soft white hue.  
  
Kurama could not believe the girl he saw and Yuko was one. He could not believe he would have to fight her after all. The girl appeared to him again in front of him even though the fight was continuing at the background. She was smiling softly, invitingly. Kurama could not deny the fact he wanted to follow her to hold her but something held him back. Until there was a force that pushed him forward towards the girl, he did not know why but he smiled towards her and outstretched his hands. He was snapped back when he saw the sword coming straight for him; it passed the girl and went to his left chest. Pain exploded through his whole body. He looked at the owner of the sword and saw Yuko smiling triumphantly at him. He fell limp as she pushed the sword further to his body and new pain filled him. He looked down as blood flowed from his wound and to the sword, then to her hands and dress. Kurama looked up to her and found something in her eyes, an answer perhaps or maybe something else he has no name for but his next action made her expression different and entertaining to see.  
  
He held her hand that was holding the sword and made it go through his body further, the tip tearing through flesh and bones to his back coming out to the other side. The pain was excruciating but he did not care, the shock on her face was enough. He smiled towards her and held her cheeks with his blood soaked hand and leaned to kiss her causing her outstretched hand, holding the sword go through his warm body and around his flesh and bones it stayed as the sword completely went through his body and fall to the forest ground as his lips touched hers and something came out from her and into him. He had let go and felt life slip away from him slowly and painfully. He smiled as he fell forward, closing his eyes awaiting the death that was already surrounding his soul.  
  
He felt nothing but the cold nothingness around him. He opened his eyes to the golden ones that were looking down at him. They were gentle and soft, tired and old. He opened his eyes wide remembering to whom they belong. He sat up feeling his left chest. It was there all right, no blood, no hole nor was there pain. He looked around him and found his oblivion staring him at the face once again but behind Yuna, suspended are the two things he had acquired, the orb and the breath.  
  
"It's nice to know you could still join me."  
  
"Must I always end up like that when I'm going through the trials?"  
  
"The first wasn't suppose to happen like that but the second it was suppose to end like it."  
  
"I was suppose to die at the second one?"  
  
"In a manner of speaking yes."  
  
"Great and I believe the third would be much crueler than the last two..."  
  
"I'm not sure how it ends I am only a messenger for now. Rest, your next trial would start in a few hours. It would give you enough time to think the things over."  
  
Without anything else Yuna disappeared leaving a tray of food in front of him suspended. Kurama took the cup and drank from it realizing that it was the same wine Aya had given him back at the inn. The drink that was so much like blood and yet it wasn't. It warmed him much but it did not warm the coldness his heart suddenly possessed.   
  
So Yuko is a princess...   
  
Princess of what?   
  
Subete?   
  
It was the first thoughts that echoed in oblivion. He listened as he drank from the cup which seems to never go dry. He took a piece of bread and started munching on it as other thoughts echoed vividly in the space where he was.   
  
You helped her escape the demons back in Makai. You brought her home and healed her.  
  
Then what?  
  
You brought her to her mother's grave.  
  
Your souls bonded and you promised to always find her.  
  
Suddenly images and feelings surged through his mind like stampeding buffaloes. He held on to his head as if it would explode causing the cup to fall from his hold. When it had stopped he was kneeling and breathing heavily, there was a something in his heart that was fighting it and it caused him pain as it tried to overcome him once again. Darkness his thoughts whispered to him. There was really nothing else to describe it but darkness. He closed his eyes and saw those images vividly but also saw the darkness engulfing them and replacing them with emptiness. He held on to himself and tried to push it away. Unknown to him the objects he acquired glowed and emitted a bright light that went straight to him. This light returned the images and feelings but did not destroy the darkness in him.  
  
He opened his eyes and saw, instead of the orb and breath, an orb with wings on either side, suspended in front of him and glowing softly, from behind it appearing as a faded figure and then materializing stood Yuko smiling at him and offering a hand. He accepted and looked at her. Her smile never left her lips and those twinkling eyes held much joy and life. This was the Yuko he knew, the one he loved. Love? Was there even such a thing? How could he say when he does not even know? But he did not care at that moment. He embraced her tenderly and buried his head on her hair, he didn't want to let go but the echoes in his head kept warning him, kept shouting at him. He didn't want to follow but the stabbing pain at his back made him push away and let him see the Yuko in her flowing dress and dull, deadly eyes, smiling evilly as she backed away and in her hand was a dagger and Kurama fell on his knees feeling the weakness over come him. He looked up just as Yuko was bringing the dagger down again...  
  
He woke up with a start treating him to a huge headache. He held his head and looked at the object in front of him, it was the orb with wings but there was no sign of Yuko or of anything or anyone else. He sighed and massaged his temple with his hands. I can't keep doing this to myself. He thought as he tried to calm down and relax. Remember Yuko's in the Blue forest, currently in bed suffering from a burn out. With that train of thought passing his head another headache invaded his head and the realization of why he had not much time. He stood up, a bit wobbly and walked around the oblivion he was starting to get used to calling his 'room'. Without even calling out Yuna appeared, walking slowly towards him.   
  
"I see you're ready for your third trial as well as healing fast. Your impressive."  
  
"What's the third trial then?"  
  
"It's quite easy; you're just going to fight someone in an arena. That is all, the objective is to kill your opponent and win the Hikari no Hoshi, in the event that you do not wish to kill your opponent you must still win the object in any way possible."  
  
"That is all?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And the catch?"  
  
"I am not allowed to say... I am sorry. Follow me."  
  
Yuna walked past the orb and straight to an unknown direction. Kurama followed her and could not help thinking about the catch he was going to get used too. He followed Yuna around the oblivion seeing nothing and yet hearing things, some incoherent others too clearly. When Yuna stopped the oblivion vanished and Kurama found himself in an arena. Yuna bade him luck and farewell and then lights burst in the arena and Kurama saw his opponent on the other side looking at him hatefully. Of course, I should have known. He told himself as he saw Yuko advancing to the center, an indication that he should do the same. When he had done so, spot lights appeared in front of them showing the three fates seated on a balcony. They bowed to them and then turned to each other and did the same.  
  
"You will die."  
  
It was the only thing she uttered before going into a fighting stance. Kurama did the same but he was uneasy about this fight. Yuko attacked first and delivered punches and kicks which Kurama easily blocked or evaded. However he did not notice the energy gathered in one of her hands and when he was hit he was sent to the wall. It was powerful but not enough to knock him out. He was being played with. He looked at Yuko as he stood up from the rumble and positioned himself for an attack. He charged and delivered the same amount of punches and kicks as what she had done but he did not send her to the wall instead he pushed her backward using his two hand with a powerful force then jumping backward and looking at her. She was still standing as expected but blood was slowly trickling from her mouth which she wiped with her tongue and she smiled amusingly towards Kurama.   
  
"You don't want to hurt me do you?"  
  
"And what if I don't?  
  
"You will pay for it with your life."  
  
Yuko positioned herself putting her right hand in front of her, her palm facing the left side and her left hand at the back of the right, across and her index and middle finger outstretched. She looked at Kurama and green aura slowly seeped out from her. Kurama on the other hand bent forward with his right leg, his right hand like Yuko's but his left was clenched into a fist and placed waist level and red aura seeped out from him. There were no more need for movement or words, everything was happening in their connected minds. They did not move or lose eye contact and once in a while a part of the arena would explode or tumble down but they were not affected. Then in a pain striking minute Yuko moved towards Kurama, he on the other hand seem to gather energy and when she was just a few inches away he moved but not to block or evade, he moved to take the full force of Yuko's attack.  
  
When power connected to flesh, blood seem to burst out of the wound and the body which whom the power had seem to destroy fell but before making contact to the ground bloody arms caught and gently guided to soft landing. Kurama looked into the bloody face of the person who had helped him and saw the bloody, surprised face of Yuko. He smiled up to her as pain surged through his whole body causing him to flinch and close his eyes most of the time.  
  
"Idiot, you could have evaded it and saved yourself. Why didn't you do it?"  
  
"I told you I won't harm you."  
  
"You fool! Don't you know this is all just a mirage? It's just a trial you stupid fool!"  
  
"Then why are you so angry at me? Shouldn't you just stand up and kill me so you can finish this and you'll emerge as the champion?"  
  
Yuko did not answer but tears fell down her bloodied cheeks and unto Kurama's wound. It stung so much it made him flinch again. He was now coughing blood. He hated the taste of it, the metallic, rusty taste. He had been hurt badly before and had been hurt badly to draw blood from him and sometimes even cause internal bleeding but this time he was aware that even with Yukina's healing ability he would still surely die. Then his body seem to move and he felt the cold floor come in contact with his back. Then a soft voice...  
  
"Why? Why didn't you block or evade it?"  
  
"Because you wouldn't believe me if I did."  
  
Kurama had smiled but kept his eyes closed awaiting the final pain that will surge through his body before he dies. However it never came. He opened his eyes and saw Yuko fall on the ground beside him a dagger piercing her heart. She looked at Kurama and smiled. She took something from her neck and pulled; she opened her palm and let the object fall unto Kurama's hand. She was still crying but she uttered her words with a tone of finality.  
  
"Hikari no Hoshi... We are even Kurama. A life for a life..."  
  
With that she closed her eyes and faded from the place just as Yuna appeared and the wounds and injuries he had disappear. Kurama went to where Yuko's body was and bowed his head. Repeating to himself what Yuko told him.  
  
"It's just a mirage..."  
  
"True it is but the things you learned are not."  
  
"You came here to tell me that I failed?"  
  
"No I came to tell you, you passed and you made the fates hate you even more. What ever you told that Yuko worked. You passed. You got the Hikari no Hoshi."  
  
"Tell me why am I going through these trials again."  
  
"Treatment."  
  
"Don't lie to me."  
  
His voice was cold, and his aura was increasing, Yuna did not like it but she had no other choice.  
  
"I'm not lying to you. You are here for treatment."  
  
"I'm not sick! The only person who needs treatment right now is Yuko and she's back at the Blue forest waiting for your medicine!"  
  
Kurama spun around but Yuna wasn't there anymore. What greeted him was a staff. It was crystalline in texture and Kurama recognized the orb with the wings as the object he had acquired from the first two trials. But now there was something else, the handle was clear crystal ending with a green orb at the bottom; it was small compared to the yellow orb. It was glowing a dull green and Yuna appeared beside it. She touched the handle and when she pulled her hand away dark aura seem to dance on her fingers.  
  
"We know she's in need of help, why do you think Rairan and the others send you when they know more about this place than you? They know only you can pass these trials and come back to cure Yuko. It's utterly difficult to explain why but don't you think it's helping you as well?"  
  
"Why does it seem that the mirage knew what is happening and what had happened but I do not when I am inside these mirages?"  
  
"They are help... The fates do not approve of it and do not know of it's existence."  
  
"Why are they making me suffer so much?"  
  
"Because you are the key to opening the chamber where the power slumbers. You are the only person hindering in their plans and in their future. If you die or fail their plan would increase in the possibility of achievement. You are important and yet dangerous for Yuko, it just depends on how you see it."  
  
"And you? What is your role in this game?"  
  
"I am nothing more than an audience, a keeper and an informer. I can not and will not do anymore than what I had said or expected of me. If I do it will be my diminish."  
  
"So you're telling me that I do not have any escape from this?"  
  
"In a way that is true in another it is not."  
  
The place started to shift and Yuna looked around her. She looked at Kurama who had slowly stood up and turned to her. His eyes held something remotely like evil and yet a gleam that says otherwise. She could not move or stop what was happening, she is after all just a keeper, a watcher.  
  
"The fourth trial is the trial by Water, you have to acquire the Hono'o Aoi. It is found at the bottom of that lake over there."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Nothing that I could impart to you. The wish of the fates."  
  
"Okay I'm ready."  
  
Yuna disappeared as Kurama made his way towards the lake. He had not felt anything that resembles evil or enemy. He was at the edge of the lake when something bubbled in the center. He ignores it and looks at the lake, his reflection shimmered for a moment before disappearing. Something tugged at him from the inside which made him look back and yet he found nothing. He turned back to the water and saw a part of it slowly dim and form. He backed away and watched as a figure much like himself emerged from the water's surface and look at him. Kurama pulled him rose whip and positioned himself for the fight ahead.   
  
The figure did the same and attacked him. Kurama waited and when the right chance came he made the rose whip dance, cutting the figure into pieces. However instead of flesh and bones falling, water rained on Kurama much to his astonishment. He made his way towards the water when he heard movement from behind him. He turned and witnessed the droplets merge and form into 7 more figures. Sensing the danger he was currently in Kurama ran into the forest and waited there for the attack the clones would do.   
  
They seem to converse then look at his direction and right at him. Kurama felt the danger and started running away from the lake and deeper into the forest. He could here the movement that was behind him and was aware that he was just going in circles. He jumped unto the lower branches and ran back towards the lake. We was about to jump unto a branch when something went past his cheek. Touching it without stopping he felt the blood trickle down his cheek. Then hearing a rustle of sound from above him he looked up as leaves as sharp as blades started raining down on him. He jumped away from the spot positioning him in the direction of another attack causing him to get slammed on the tree. He looked up at the seven clones that were looking at him.  
  
They smiled evilly and slowly made their way towards him. Kurama suddenly got an idea and went down on one knee. He channeled his energy causing red aura to come out of him. When the clones were a foot away from him vines grabbed there ankles and suspended them above Kurama giving him enough time to turn around and run towards the lake. He was still up the tree and he saw that some branches are hanging out unto the lake's banks. He jumped from branch to branch channeling enough energy to move them towards his desired position. He looked back at the sound of movement and moved faster. He had just finished the deed when black energy balls came towards his direction. He evaded them except for one that sent him unto the entwined branches. He stood up as the seven clones walked unto the branch he had made.   
  
Smiling to himself he backed away from them and they in turn followed him. When he was far enough and at the edge of the made branch he smiled towards the clones and back dived into the lake. The clones followed him but before they could reach the water's surface they turned back to water, which Kurama saw bounce unto the water's surface.  
  
What came from the water must return to the water.  
  
The thought Kurama had as he was about to go up for air but then he felt the water's surface and it was solid. He pounded on it but it would not yield. So he pulled something from his hair and planted it on the surface. It seems to breathe and while this was happening Kurama dived deeper into the water in search of the Blue flame. His lungs were burning and his body was getting tired when he saw the glint of something on the bottom. He tried to reach it but his body was giving up already. He was drowsy, he wanted to breathe air and opening his mouth water invaded his lungs making him cough and take more water. He was about to be engulfed by darkness when a figure slowly made its way towards him.  
  
He looked closely even with his already burning, water diluted lungs, and blurred, stinging eyes. He was surprised to see a girl's face smiling at him. Her hair was dark green and her eyes were bright blue, her skin a pale blue green and her feet... She had no feet; her lower body was that of a fish. She reached for Kurama and Kurama could not move anymore, he was tired and he was gasping for air. She caressed his cheeks and leaned to kiss Kurama. His eyes widened as she kissed him and seem to send air to his lungs. When she pulled away she smiled towards him and touched his hands. A voice filled Kurama's head.  
  
"Don't be fooled by the glint you see. You will die before you reach it."  
  
"Why are you helping me?"  
  
"Yuna called me. We do not show ourselves but she said it is urgent that I help you."  
  
"This is not a mirage?"  
  
"No there is such a lake within the dark forest. That is why the trial of Water is the most dangerous. Many had tried and failed this trial."  
  
"Then you know where the blue flame is?"  
  
"I will take you there but I would not help you anymore after that."  
  
She kissed him again sending new air into his lungs and she took his hand and swam towards the darker side of the lake. From time to time she would stop and give him air and also look around her and seem to make a sound. Kurama was wondering how much longer he needs to stay underwater when his line of sight was blinded for a moment by a blue light then the voice was back in his mind.  
  
"The blue flame."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You are welcome. Tell Yuko that we are counting on her."  
  
"You know who Yuko is?"  
  
"Wait!"  
  
The girl only smiled and kissed him for the last time before swimming away and leaving Kurama to take the blue flame. He swam towards the blue flame and saw a blue crystal emitting the blue light. He reached for it and when his hand came in contact with the flame the water around him started freezing. He grabbed the flame and swam upward towards the surface. That was the only time he noticed that the lake was as wide as an ocean underwater but only a small part when you look at it on the surface. He was able to know this when he reached the surface and saw the plant he had placed as a marker as well as his way out. The water was freezing around him fast, his lungs were already screaming for air and the object wasn't making his task easy. He placed his palm on the seed and channeled his energy unto it. In a matter of seconds it erupted upward, destroying whatever made the surface solid. When Kurama's head emerged from the lake he gasped and coughed as oxygen made its way towards his lungs and brain.   
  
The water seems to stay liquid around him and under him. He swam towards the bank and laid there breathing heavily and still coughing trying to get the water out of his lungs. He closed his eyes and stayed there for a few more minutes before standing up again. He picked up the object and looked up just as a figure emerged from the trees looking at him. Kurama looked at him and positioned himself, readying his body for anything that was coming his way.  
  
"I'm not here to fight you."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"To warn you. You do not know that you are waking up something that can kill you."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Yuna had told you, Yuko, that girl you are trying to save and love, her lips bear death in them as her beauty bears the curse of immortality and deception."  
  
"And what makes you think I will believe you?"  
  
"Don't you understand she will only bring you pain, hurt and death. I am helping you."  
  
"Do you really think I will believe you? The only thing that is clear to me right now is that I must help her."  
  
With that Kurama threw the blue flame towards the clone, upon contact the clone turned to water and froze, creating an arc where the blue flame rested on top. Yuna appeared beside the arc coming from the shadows. She smiled towards Kurama and took the blue flame. She threw something towards Kurama and he in turn caught it.  
  
"You passed and healed as well. You are impressive."  
  
"How much time had I wasted and how much time do I have?"  
  
"You have stayed here for about five days, it took you 2 to get here leaving you with 3 to get back and give Yuko that medicine. As well as warn them that the trackers are coming closer to them. They are slowly finding the weakness of the forest, they must escape."  
  
"Where do I go to find the exist of this forest?"  
  
"The end of this path is the exit you are looking for. And a reminder Kurama, once you step out of this forest you and Yuko's bond would become sealed. Whatever she feels you will."  
  
"I understand. Goodbye."  
  
"Good luck."  
  
Kurama sprinted towards the exist Yuna was talking about. And once he was at the edge of the forest the pain that exploded through his body was unbearable that he had to stop and fall to his knees clutching his body. He pushed the feeling away and struggled to get up and started walking, walking for there was no strength for running. He walked, sometimes run for a few minutes before falling painfully to the forest floor again. He would stand up and continue, letting the roots trip him, the bushes bruise and slap his body, he knew he had to move on. He knew there was not much time and yet his body would not let him go much further than what he was accomplishing now. He had let the things in the forest bruise and hurt him for there was no more time to evade them, to bat them aside, no more time and no more strength left to do it. There was only one thing running in his pain stricken mind and that was to move forward, at least that his body understood and accepted. The sun sank on the trees and Kurama knew night was just ahead. He did not know what lay under the sheets of night and he knew he was incapable of fighting if it came to it but he continued on. There was no more time and he was in no position to stop.  
  
The sun rose and set upon him and finding himself at the edge of the Blue forest on the third day, full of bruises and wounds, exhausted and uncaring, the pain intensified greatly sending him to complete numbness and darkness. He was only able to take a few steps before he fell inside the Blue forest not knowing what was going on around him or in him. There was no more sounds entering his ears, no more feeling from his body or around him, his eyes could not even distinguish the colors that was swarming around him. All he could think off was that Yuko was just a few more meters away, suffering and dying because of him. And he would be found just a few more meters away from her, suffering even dying from the same fate she would be experiencing. This line of thought had not sent fear creeping up inside him, he was not afraid of death. This line of thought had done nothing to fuel his strength or lessen his pain either; all it did was make Kurama hate himself and curse himself for not being on time with the medicine or the warning. Neither that realization gave him enough strength to move on. However he still tried to stand up but in doing so he felt his limbs tore as well as his muscles, sending more pain in him and making him fall painfully hard on the ground.   
  
He sighed as images blurred his thinking, plunging him to the past that send him in this dilemma. The past of what he was and what he had become, in a way his life was passing before his eyes. There was nothing left to think about but death and the things he had done in the past. His body was in complete pain, his muscles would not heal nor his limbs. There was nothing that could save him but a miracle. He smiled at the thought of a miracle. It was a miracle he was able to last this long but no miracle, how great it is could save him from his impending death. His breathing was already shallow and his body anticipated the death that was nearing him though there was nothing to anticipate, his body was already dead as it is. Only his mind and his heart, to whoever would notice, would tell that he was still alive, suffering a death he should not have. Though he did not expect his body to move, he turned around much to his amazement and watched as the sun sank behind the trees, announcing the fact that he failed. In defiance to that fact, he let the pain course through his body willingly, let the vial fall from his hands to his side, the tears finally fall from his eyes and in closing them accepting the fate that was clearly and cruelly bestowed upon him... 


	10. Chapter 10 Preparation

Disclaimers- I still don't own Yuyu Hakusho or Weib Kruez but I still wish I do.  
  
Blood  
  
And yet...  
  
And yet something was screaming that it wasn't too late.  
  
There was still time.  
  
Kathrin was losing the battle even though something inside kept screaming that she should not stop. She should not let go of the thing she held in Yuko's heart. However how much she would like to hold on there was little or no more strength in her to bear the extreme pain and the anguish her mind was taking. The other guardians were busy training the others and even Aya could not stop what was happening. Yuko was slipping away from her grasp. Kathrin could not and would not take that, she was going to hang on as long as she can for her friend.   
  
They felt something wrong, the sound of someone injured echoed clearly in their ears but it also brought the warning of the fates, the warning of a trial as well as hate. They hesitated. They would not go against the fates but they could not also go against their vows... It was a decision they had to make, and either way they would seem to lose but they were saved when someone else saved the injured person, someone not bound by the laws of Subete, they were not under the threads of fate. They sighed in relief. They were saved. The blue forest echoed this relief and seems to send waves of hope inside its territory. Only if they could escape...  
  
Pain  
  
Hatred  
  
Pain  
  
Hatred  
  
It was the only things echoing in his head. It was deafening how they echoed and pounded in his head and would not stop. He swam in the darkness that was around him. There was nothing in that emptiness but the voices from afar that seem to call him. But then they also fade away.  
  
Is this death?  
  
Or hell?  
  
Is this what I have become?  
  
Then there was pain enveloping him in anguish. And the abstract sounds of the things around him, blurring from his ears. Exhaustion, it was named. He relaxed when the pain subsided.  
  
Pain delivers life... Does that mean I live?  
  
Illusions also deliver death...  
  
Something snapped in him at made him open his eyes and sat up from where he was lying. He looked around the room and found himself in the same room he was in before he went to Yuna. He looked down at himself and found that he was still in one piece. He turned to his side and saw Yuko sleeping peacefully on the other bed. He sighed and stood up from the bed he was in and went towards Yuko's side. When he touched her hand Yuko's eyes opened and she turned towards him.  
  
"You came back..."  
  
"Of course I came back what do you think I was going to do? Leave you to die here?"  
  
"I'm glad you can join us..."  
  
The voice was familiar; he turned and saw the same lady he had been seeing inside his oblivion. The same lady that held those sad, tired golden eyes. There was only one thing that could explain it.  
  
"Yuna..."  
  
"No, I am not Yuna. I may look like my mother but believe me you can't make her go out of her forest, even if it burned down to the ground."  
  
"Then who..."  
  
Before he could finish his sentence the lady shifted and changed into the girl he came to know as the shifter. Yuko held his hand tightly and nodded towards the girl. He could not explain but there was something from the girl that made him feel relief and yet worry.  
  
"Kathrin, it's been a while since you turned to your real form."  
  
"It was needed, the evil was growing and to stop it from growing more I had to change back."  
  
"Everything all right now?"  
  
"You're awake, he's awake. I guess so."  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
They both turned to Kurama and looked at him confused.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Yuna told me to warn you that the trackers are slowly approaching us. They are slowly breaking the protection of the Blue forest. We must escape."  
  
"So it is true then what the creatures had told me. The Blue forest is weakening for some reason."  
  
"We have to escape then Kathrin. Call the others; it's a whole night's travel to the hotel we are staying. We need to leave tonight."  
  
"But you're not yet well. You still need to recover. And do you think the hotel would accompany us when there's still a month's time before the tournament?"  
  
"Don't worry about me Kurama, We must get out of here before the forest collapses. And the hotel, that could be easily arranged. Kathrin, please."  
  
"As you wish princess. I'll get them to be ready in an hour, enough time for you to pack and get ready."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
As Kathrin left the room Yuko turned to Kurama and saw those worried eyes looking straight into her. Something was certainly different but it was not evil or bad. There was something else too and yet it did not worry her, not much. Yuna had done all she could, it was now just up to Kurama if he was going to accept. Yuko smiled towards him and caressed his cheeks, they felt warm to the touch and Yuko smiled even more. Kurama helped her sit up from the bed and sat beside her, he pulled her closer to him and Yuko could hear the steady beat of his heart. She closed her eyes listening to the message his heart was sending. It was solemn and yet held joy, it was blurred and Yuko knew the fight inside him was still going on. She contented herself in his arms.  
  
Kurama was quite content on holding her in his arms and feeling the warmth they seem to share. He snuggled closer to her, burying his face in her hair, letting its fragrance send him to another place. He kissed her nape and then the side of her neck; Yuko had not moved but the smile on her lips was enough for Kurama to get the idea. Kurama smiled to himself and licked the side of her neck, growling softly at the same time. Yuko moved her head to a position where she is looking at Kurama and smiled up to him. Kurama then let his nose pass a couple of times on hers before pecking it and kissing her lips. The sensation that enveloped Kurama was nothing he had ever experienced before and it had taken all his will power to push her gently and look into her eyes.  
  
He was about to say something when Yuko placed her index finger on his lips. She smiled and shook her head. There were no more need for words, her eyes seem to say and Kurama accepted that. Yuko pulled her finger away and rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. It had been so long since the last time she had been this relaxed. And it had been so long since he had felt this calm. They both took that moment as paradise and anticipated the fact that it might never happen again...  
  
"Kuwabara find your opponent's weakness then attack."  
  
"Yusuke don't mind what's going on around you just focus on the task at hand."  
  
Kathrin heard those orders before, different names but still the same and it made her smile. She made her way to the field they had made into their training ground and saw Yusuke sparing with Ken, Kuwabara with Yoji and Aya with Hiei while Omi was noting down their improvements and failures. Momi had always been good at that, he was always so observant. Kathrin thought as she made her way towards them. A blue energy ball was heading her way and she just batted it aside causing Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei to lose concentration and be sent towards the trees. Kathrin sighed and headed for Aya.  
  
"Yuko's awake as well as Kurama. They just woke up. Kurama brought news from Yuna..."  
  
She watched as they crowded around her and Momi looking at the injuries of the three.   
  
"What did Yuna bring?"  
  
"We have a problem Rairan, the trackers are closing in. Yuna said that they are finding the weakness of the forest and that we must escape as soon as possible."  
  
"This is three days ago, whatever had happened then... Even if we try to escape the trackers could be just outside the forest."  
  
"Exactly Kenren that's why Yuko had told me to inform you that we are leaving tonight; prepare what you can and meet us in the dining room in an hour's time, we need to see if we can escape together if not we have to break into groups."  
  
"But what about Yuko, she just woke up, wouldn't it tire her again?"  
  
"Sorry Yokan the princess said we need to leave. She would rather run than let the forest collapse."  
  
They looked at each other much to the confusion of the three warriors. At the use of the proper title of Yuko they knew she had commanded it or rather pleaded for it. And at the use of that name they were bound to obey even if it endangered her so. They sighed and nodded.   
  
"We'll see you in an hour then."  
  
"I'm sorry guys but we can't..."  
  
"We know Kathrin... We know..."  
  
They turned to the three to explain what was going on as Kathrin went back to the house; Aya had followed her and went beside her.  
  
"What are they doing now?"  
  
"Most probably preparing for the trip ahead. Rairan wait!"  
  
Kathrin grabbed Aya's hand to stop him from running.  
  
"Let them do what they're supposed to do. You can't always let Yuko be protected under the care of the guardians."  
  
"No but I can try. She's been hurt enough, don't you think it's time she become happy?"  
  
"I know that but don't you think she's happy already just being with him? Rairan give them a chance."  
  
With that Kathrin loosened her hold on Aya and walked back to the house, using the front door instead of the back. She was fixing her things when she heard the unmistakable sound of the healing room door open and close. She looked out her room and found Yuko and Kurama garbed in their cloaks and looking at each other intently. She smiled and finished her packing, clasping the cloak and locking the door to her room. She descended the stairs hurriedly and went to the dining room only to find Yuko and Kurama eating.  
  
"Kathrin, like to join us?"  
  
"No thanks Yuko. Found a way to escape yet?"  
  
"Yup, I just need Rairan to say yes and everything would be fine."  
  
"No."  
  
They turned to the voice to find Rairan and the others coming into the room. Yuko sighed and looked at Rairan.  
  
"Whatever you're planning I'm not approving it."  
  
"But Rairan..."  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine then."  
  
Yuko turned to Kathrin and shrugged. Kathrin smiled and pulled something from her pocket. She laid it out on the table and entrusted them to gather around.  
  
"This is the map of Subete. This is the fastest route to the hotel you're staying at. It would take you approximately the whole night to get there if you leave in a few minutes. This is the safest route but it would take you two days to get to the hotel. The plan is to split up into two groups. Rairan and Kenren with Yusuke and Kuwabara can take the faster route while the rest the can the safer one. Rairan can lure the trackers to follow them while the other group can escape safely."  
  
"But you have not included yourself Kathrin."  
  
"I need to head to the Dark forest. I must seek advice and guidance from Yuna. And the moon would reach its gibbous phase in about a week, the ritual of the keepers is about to start. Yuko you know that I have to be there."  
  
"Oh yeah... I heard Toma was going to follow Yuna."  
  
"Yes but Toma isn't ready. That is the reason I must be there. And I need to see if I can get you some help from the fates. You are going to need it."  
  
Yuko laughed and turned to Aya.  
  
"You okay with this plan?"  
  
"Yes but this can only work if we leave at intervals. We don't have that much time."  
  
"We will make time then."  
  
Just then the house seems to move from under them. Yuko looked worriedly at the others and stood up. She ran towards the front door followed by the others. She opened it and looked up; the sky was clouding and getting dark. She cursed softly and turned to the others. They knew what it meant and if they did not leave now they were doomed.  
  
"Rairan?"  
  
"Change of plans. We'll risk using the faster route."  
  
They agreed on this and turned to get their belongings from the dining room. Acquiring them they headed for the back door and after the four guardians made sure it was safe, they headed for the edge of the forest. Upon getting there Aya turned to the group and spoke softly.  
  
"The trackers are just beyond these trees. Momi can create a path with his wind, Kenren will create a wall around that path so you can pass clearly and Yokan and I will hold them to give you enough time to escape."  
  
The others nodded and Omi positioned himself at the edge of the forest, near enough to deliver a powerful attack but far enough to hide himself with the help of the trees. Ken was beside him and started gathering energy; Omi closed his eyes and concentrated on gathering energy as well. Ki blasts rained on them but not exactly hitting them or inflicting damage. He outstretched his hands, palms open and he opened his eyes at the same time sending the wind attack towards the trackers creating a path. Seeing this Ken stretched his hand and ice wall emerged from the ground. Aya then nodded to Yuko and she ran straight towards the path pulling a seed from her hair and changing it to a staff. Kurama followed her lead as well as the others. Kathrin on the other hand took another direction and headed for the shadows of the trees.  
  
Omi and Ken followed Yuko's group and became the guides Ken was in front of Yuko while Omi was at the back of the group. Aya and Yoji fought with the trackers giving Yuko enough time to escape. When they knew they were far enough not to be sensed Aya used his fire ball to melt the ice wall and turn it to steam concealing the both of them as they followed Yuko. They were able to catch up to them because they had slowed down for a while. When Yuko and the others saw Aya and Yoji unharmed they picked up the speed, Aya went beside Ken to guard the front as Yoji and Omi guard the back. They continued running even though they knew they were safe because they can't afford to be seen or felt by the trackers. Dawn was approaching them when Yuko felt the unmistakable aura of the trackers. She went to Aya and told him just that.  
  
"They are waiting for us."  
  
"I felt it too. What do you propose we do Yuko?"  
  
"They are after me and they would be bent into killing me. I'll fly to the hotel while you guys make your way there as fast as possible. I'll set up a barrier around the hotel to keep us safe for a while."  
  
"Okay but you better take Momi with you. I'm not going to let you go alone."  
  
"Okay I'll inform him."  
  
Yuko slowed down a little just enough to be level with Omi and Yoji. She smiled at Yoji and looked intently at Omi.  
  
"Momi kun I need you to give me a lift."  
  
"You're going to fly towards the hotel? Rairan approved this?"  
  
"Yes to both accounts. Rairan also said that you'd join me."  
  
"Ah yes just like Rairan to do that."  
  
"If you're going to fly I'm coming with you."  
  
Yuko turned to the voice and Kurama smiled at her. He pulled a seed from his pocket and showed Yuko. She smiled and turned to the path ahead they were nearing the end of it and she needs to get to the air quickly. She closed her eyes and concentrated as Omi did the same. Almost at the same time they opened their eyes. Yuko slowed down, enough to get behind Omi and Kurama did the same. Kurama saw the pair of white wings that seem to grow behind Yuko and smiled to himself. He turned to Omi and saw the pair of translucent wings that grew behind him. He channeled some energy to the seed and it grew. It wrapped vines around his body and grew into a butterfly image at his back. Omi turned to them and sent a strong gust of wind sending them upward. When they were high enough Yuko spread her wings and started gliding towards the direction of the hotel, Kurama beside her. She looked down and saw that they were just level with the group down below and Omi was behind her.  
  
Ki blasts and energy fields shot up towards them as they made their pass to the trackers. Yuko dodged and deflected the attacks as Omi sent some attacks back to them. Kurama used his petal dance to help Omi rain attacks on the trackers below. The trackers attention was fully on Yuko that the others were able to pass without difficulty. They were nearing the hotel and Yuko flew even faster towards it because the trackers were following the group below. When she landed, Kurama had landed behind her and Omi had landed behind the group to aid them to escape the trackers. Yuko concentrated in gathering energies in her hands and when they were all behind her she released it covering a 5 mile radius field around the hotel, and shattering her wings like it was glass. The trackers tried to break through it but she released more energy, making the field a lot stronger. The cloak she was wearing was slowly disintegrating with the amount of power she was releasing and to prevent the knowledge of her identity Aya and Ken released enough steam from the water and fire to cover her and them.  
  
It only took a few minutes for everything to calm down and when the steam lifted, they saw Yuko in her Youko form standing in front of them unmoving. Her hair was swaying to the light breeze and her clothes were wet from the steam. The trackers were no where to be seen and everything seem to be in peace. Kurama slowly made his way to Yuko but when he was a few inches away Yuko slowly fell to the side and Kurama caught her, guiding her to lie on his lap. Aya went to them and checked her pulse, it was fast but normal, and he checked her temple and found that it was also normal. He sighed in relief and turned to the others. He shielded his eyes as the sun slowly rose behind the hotel.  
  
"We are the representatives of the spirit world."  
  
"Yes we were informed you would arrive much earlier than the others but we did not expect you to be here this early. Your room had not been readied yet."  
  
"How long would it take you to fix it?"  
  
"About three days..."  
  
"You will fix it in a day or we put down that field and let the trackers destroy the hotel."  
  
"You can't be serious."  
  
Aya, Omi, Ken and Yoji pulled back their hoods and smiled towards the clerk. The clerk gasped recognizing the guardians of the princess. Yoji leaned forward and whispered.  
  
"You know who we are and if I were you I would do what my friend here says. He never jokes around and that field outside, it's only being supported by that lady over there. Now if she doesn't get any rest that field would go down and the trackers would destroy the hotel."  
  
"So what do you say?"  
  
Ken completed as they all placed the hoods back and looked at the clerk.  
  
"Okay, your room would be ready before the day ends."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
They went back to the others to tell them about the room and they looked at Yuko. She was awake but a little pale.  
  
"You all right?"  
  
"Yeah just a little exhausted."  
  
"We have the whole day before the room is fixed what do you propose we do?"  
  
"Train."  
  
"Eh? You can't be serious Yuko. You just spent most of your power and strength putting up that field and now you want to train?"  
  
"Kurama when the tournament starts there's no telling if we'll have any rest before the second tournament starts. There's also no telling how long one tournament can last. If I can't fight in this current condition we won't be able to win. Same goes for the rest of you. So it's either we rest here or train and get our advantage."  
  
"She does have a point."  
  
"Fine but if you can not do it anymore you are going to stop."  
  
"Rairan can handle that. Last time I tried to Yokan send me to sleep with his electricity."  
  
"Well we are your guardians."  
  
"True well shall we?"  
  
Yuko stood up from the seat and held her head. Her head was still spinning and looking at Kurama it seems he was also having the same problem. Yuko walked towards the entrance and opened it. Outside everything seems to be calm and cheery but of course Yuko knew that it was only because of the field. She made her way towards the back of the hotel where a vast space of forest was open for their use. She turned to the others and said,  
  
"We'll split up, Kenren, Kuwabara and Omi can be one group while Yokan, Hiei and Yusuke another. Teach them the usual rules of the tournament. The objective is to have the most members standing. Kurama, Rairan and I will train in another way. We need to get Kurama into the same level you guys have."  
  
"That's all right with me."  
  
"Any objections?"  
  
"Only a question; how do the rules of the tournament go?"  
  
"Five within each team, the fight would be a double bout. It means that two players per team would fight it out. The fifth member would be a replacement for there must always be two members within the ring."  
  
"So what you're telling us is that when the other member is incapable of fighting someone must change him or her?"  
  
"Yes Yusuke. Incapable of fighting or thrown outside the ring to be more precise. There is no rule about helping your member back into the ring so I'd advice trying to help each other."  
  
"If what you say is true then how will you and Kurama train with us?"  
  
"Don't worry, give us a few hours and we'll train with you."  
  
The guardians looked at each other sensing the action Yuko was going to take. Ken and Yoji were about to pretest when Aya raised his hand signaling silence and looked at Yuko. There was something in her eyes that says she wasn't doing it and yet something that tugs at him that she will. Yuko laid down some more of the rules before turning around and heading for a secluded portion of the forest. Upon reaching it she pulled out a seed, transformed it into a staff and placed it by a tree she then turned to Kurama.  
  
"Fight me. Rairan would be our referee. If you are able to defeat me without using your plants then you are ready."  
  
"What's the point of all this?"  
  
"You need to train if you want to defeat the demons you are going up against."  
  
"But then what's the point of fighting you?"  
  
"If you're worried of hurting me, don't worry. Nothing will happen to me, nothing wrong anyway."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Kurama positioned himself much like the position he had when he was in the trial and Yuko stood guard. Kurama attacked Yuko which she evaded easily. The punches and the kicks were easily dodged and blocked, the counters were much greater and it took most of Kurama's strength to stand up from the punches. Of course Yuko could feel it much to her discomfort and yet she stood firm and took another position. Aya watched as the two sparred and took note of the increase in energy level as the two got more into the spar. Yuko sent a ki blast towards Kurama and when the dust settled something was definitely wrong in how Kurama stood and stance. Aya was about to move forward when Yuko stopped him and positioned herself in a similar position.   
  
Kurama's energy level increased by more than Aya had expected and the gleam in his eyes were somewhat worrying him. When they attacked again Kurama's attacks were more powerful than his initial attacks and Yuko was now being pushed into a corner. Before Yuko was pushed back to a tree she punched Kurama towards the stomach and jumped landing behind him. She took a position where her hands were at her side, gathered energy and released it towards Kurama. He was sent towards the tree in front of him and falling to the ground he stood up and rushed towards Yuko. He kicked her to the side which Yuko evaded by moving backward but then was caught in the other kick Kurama sent a millisecond after the first one. She was sent flying sideward and before she could even slow down Kurama was already there waiting for her and delivered another kick.  
  
Yuko felt the surge and increase of energy inside Kurama. She was satisfied to know that the blood she had let him drink had already been incorporated into his system increasing his strength and power. He was ready but he needs to train how to control the new acquired power. She smashed to a tree and the metallic, rusty taste of blood filled her mouth. She smiled towards Kurama and powered up. She rushed towards him and rained multiple punches and kicks towards his unguarded body. When he had fallen and had not moved for ten second Yuko had fallen to her knees clutching her stomach. Aya went to her side and gave her a vial as Kurama sat up and shook his head. He turned to Yuko who was drinking the liquid from the vial and Aya threw him a vial. Kurama looked at it and drank the liquid with not much care what it was.  
  
After a while he felt a little better and was able to move towards the two. When he was face to face with Yuko he bowed as Yuko did the same and offered his hand in a shake. Yuko accepted this and shook his hand gently. She then turned to Aya who then got the staff and threw it towards her. She caught it with her left hand and placed it on her lap. She turned to Kurama and saw the look of confusion on his eyes.  
  
"Wondering where the surge of power came from?"  
  
"Partly. Was wondering why I had no control over my body."  
  
"Remember when you drank some of my blood back at the temple? That would be the cause of the power surge and as for the lose of control it comes with the package."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"The princess of Subete isn't sought after just because she holds the keys to Subete and its balance. No, she is also sought for her blood which can heal, be an elixir of life, turn demon bones to gold and increase anyone's power when drank. Her core or heart which possesses the power to return anyone who died is also sought after as well as her flesh that can produce an elixir of life."  
  
"So you're telling me that when I drank her blood it increased my powers?"  
  
"It took a while but yes it did."  
  
"But if you are so important why did you leave this world, away from protection?"  
  
"Because everyone here knows about my "gifts". And with the guardians gone they are free to capture torture and kill me. I'd risk the thought of dying in the real world than die here."  
  
"And the blood of destroyed demons?"  
  
"The only thing that can prevent me from using my powers, it drains the life out of me. Kurama, you do trust me right?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Yuko pulled a small dagger from her back and looked at Aya. She then placed the cold blade on her arm and let it run diagonally. A red line formed from where the blade ran and blood slowly trickled from the wound. There was no pain from it and Kurama felt nothing, except the excitement of watching the blood flow and the thought of drinking it again. He pushed that feeling away; he could not believe he was feeling and even thinking about it. When Yuko offered Kurama her blood, he was about to grab it when he stopped himself and took the dagger instead. The wound closed and was gone, with no trace of it being there, Kurama then took hold of the sharp end and pushed it into his flesh and when blood was already flowing he handed Yuko the dagger which Yuko took hold by the sharp end and did the same. Kurama opened his bloodied palm as Yuko placed hers on top of his. Their blood mixed and surged through their body. When it had healed they both stood up again and positioned themselves for another round of spar.  
  
When they had entered the room a feeling of comfort and relaxation washed over them. The room had ten doors and opening them one by one they found rooms inside it, two though was exceptional from the rest. This room was at the end of the room and when opened instead of the usual bed, table and chair it was decorated much like the room in the palace. Aya gave this room to Yuko who had been reluctant to use it. Across from her was Kurama's room, beside her is Aya's. The other room was fashion much like a sitting room where there was a couch, a low table, ten chairs and a much bigger table. There was also a fridge, a kitchenette, a small shelf of books and a laptop.   
  
Once they were all settled in their rooms, they bid each other good night and went to sleep. Yuko had not been able to sleep soundly that night. Something was bothering her but she did not know what it was. She battled with herself if she should go and wake up Aya or Omi but then she knew they needed to rest. She turned to her side facing the window and stared at the moon. Just then when she was about to close her eyes, her door opened and a figure went inside her room. She was wide awake again, she knew she locked the door and even checked it twice. She didn't move anticipating what the person was going to do.  
  
Suddenly she felt a warm hand gently, softly pass on her leg, sending sensations in her body. It went up slowly and then on her back, under her soft light shirt. A soft growl came from her visitor and she knew who it was. She smiled and relaxed her body; she felt the bed sink with the added weight and that hand explored her body. Soft breath passed on her neck and kissed her neck then her cheeks, those lips were looking for hers and the kisses held hunger in them. Yuko changed her position lying on her back. The visitor changed his as well going on top of her. He kissed her lips briskly, then going down on her chins then her neck. Yuko could not help but moan and growl softly towards the figure but still keeping her eyes closed. One of his hands traveled down from her neck to her shoulder then to her hand and then to her body, while his lips pressed hungrily on hers.   
  
She was basking on his kiss when she felt his hand sink into her flesh. Pain exploded through her making her open her eyes and be face to face with Kurama. However this was a different Kurama, his eyes were glowing a bright red and his lips were in an evil smile. She couldn't move; his weight was prohibiting her. She was about to scream when his other hand went to cover her mouth as his hand dug deeper into her. To complete his torture he slowly pulled his hand, sending incredible pain in her. When his hand was out he raised it for her to see and licked the dripping blood on his hand. He smiled evilly and greedily towards her and made it travel on her body. His hand went above her left breast and his hand penetrated to vulnerable skin and flesh in search of her heart. Blood gushed out of the wound and Yuko flinched at the pain. She felt his hand slice through flesh and break through bones and she felt as he gently took hold of her heart and pulled it of her body. Blood hit the side of his face and it fell to his cheeks like rain. He kissed her on the forehead before moving from above her and going out of the room clutching her still beating heart...  
  
Kurama woke up that day with a start. He had the most horrible dream that night and he had wished he could just push it away. He had dreamed of killing Yuko and taking her heart out of her body. He shook his head and placed his hand on his face only to feel something there. He looked down at his clothes and found them full of blood, he raised his right hand and saw that it was drenched in blood until his wrist and looking down on the floor there lay a human heart. He rushed out of his room and went straight to Yuko only to find no one there and the bed completely soaked in blood. He turned around and opened Aya's door and found a silver haired girl sitting on the bed covered with a blanket. Her back was turned towards him and he slowly made his way towards her as silent as possible.  
  
Yuko felt and heard the footsteps approaching her; she turned and found Kurama walking towards her. He was still covered in blood and his hands still had the dried blood on them. She stood up and backed away from him. Kurama tried to reach her but she had moved to the corner of the room clearly very frightened of him, as if he was going to kill her. Kurama stopped a fair distance to her and spoke.  
  
"Yuko... I didn't know what happened last night and whatever it was it wasn't me I swear I never want to hurt you."  
  
"Leave me alone, go away."  
  
"Yuko."  
  
"Rairan!"  
  
Yuko screamed when he approached her. Just then Aya and the other guardian came into the room their weapons ready. When Aya saw Kurama near Yuko he lowered his Katana and made his way towards Kurama. He placed his hand on his shoulder and whispered,  
  
"I'll explain in the sitting room. Leave her."  
  
Kurama nodded and followed Aya and the others out of the room. Yuko fell to her knees and started crying. She could not believe what had happened last night; she could not even believe that it happened at all. Aya had went to her room and told her to hide in the shadows with him and leave a clone on the bed. She saw Kurama enter the room and slowly kill the clone. She had placed her hands on her mouth and when she was about to question Kurama Aya placed his hand on her shoulder and stopped her. When they were out of the shadow Yuko had fainted and found herself in Aya's room.   
  
Aya had been sure Yuko did not expect what she saw last night but he did. How could he forget that time he almost killed Yuko because of the same thing Yuko gave Kurama. How the blood surged through his veins, enhanced his senses and gave him the thirst for more of that blood. Kurama did not know neither did Yuko that was why he had went to her that night before Kurama could even make his move. It was part of their preparations.  
  
Flash Back   
  
Blood...  
  
Her blood...  
  
Crave her blood...  
  
I crave her blood...  
  
It was the first things he felt when a few hours had passed since he was administered the princess' blood. The others had reacted immediately at the "drug" and tried to go after the princess. He, on the other hand was feeling normal, a little dizzy but normal, that was why he wasn't strapped on the chair until the next day. However he did not expect the craving to be so powerful, so enticing, it was like a creature within himself trying to get out. It had been so hard to contain it in him. It had been so hard to sleep when he was craving something that was so near to him and so vulnerable to him. It whispers to his ears,  
  
You want her blood...  
  
You crave it...  
  
You long for it...  
  
You need it...  
  
They were warned that this might happen, that the blood was so addicting it can take over their bodies and minds to kill and drain the princess of her blood. They had been prepared for that and it wasn't as bad as they had expected it to be however the cravings and the longing for her blood grew every hour. It was unbearable for the four of them, especially him, Rairan. The princess trusted him most and he was like her father in many ways. If he even went beyond any of those he can find himself in the prison cell being tortured. He also had a very deep conviction of not hurting her. She had enough, he knew.  
  
It was only a few more hours before they were cleared of the addiction and they could feel the calming of the cravings and the killings but for Rairan it just seemed to intensify, especially when she was just a few feet away from him. Then it was so unbearable he did not even know what he had done. The princess wanted to go out so he went with her to the lake near her garden. She was basking in the warmth of the sun when he felt the cravings overwhelm his mind and he found himself trespassing the ten feet allotment for the guardians. He wanted to warn the princess but he could not move his body. Someone else was moving it for him.  
  
The last thing he remembered was digging his hand on her back, the blood gushing out and the anguish he saw from her eyes. After that all he could remember was darkness. After that he found himself sitting on the bench contemplating. The other guardians went to him and were looking for the princess. When he said he did not know that when they did the search and found her by the lake, lying in her own blood. That's when he remembered, and that's when he vowed that it was not going to happen again.  
  
End of Flash Back   
  
Kurama was seated across Aya while the other guys went to the seats that were facing the window. Kurama saw that the chairs housed Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara, chained and seemingly drugged. He turned to the three guardians who was checking them and glowing a soft hue, the same hue of their powers. Kurama then turned to Aya who was sitting across him, his eyes closed and his hands clasped together and level with his lips. When he opened them there was no hate or anger in his eyes, only compassion and understanding.  
  
"Kurama did you remember doing anything last night?"  
  
"No but I did dream about what had happen."  
  
"What are you talking about Kurama?"  
  
"Yokan just make sure they are all right and I'll handle this."  
  
"Rairan..."  
  
"And by the way why are my friends chained to those chairs and looking like they've been drugged?"  
  
"In a way they are drugged."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Remember what you found out about Yuko Kurama?"  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"Well there's something you ought to know about her blood. Yes it increases a person's power and strength but there is a certain side effect to it. We the guardians went through it when he drank her blood."  
  
"What is this side effect?"  
  
"You crave her blood, wanting more of it and also killing. You crave her blood and you long to kill her as well."  
  
Kurama remembered the things he felt when Yuko let the dagger run on her arm and saw how the blood flowed from the wound and how he had wanted to grab her arm but was able to stop it. He also remembered how he battled with himself in going to Yuko's room last night, how his head was whispering how much he needed the blood, crave it and want to kill her as well. How he tried to keep his mind in one piece but plunged to complete darkness watching from afar how he killed Yuko. Kurama looked at Aya questioningly at that thought of killing Yuko.  
  
"If what happened last night was true then why is she sitting on your bed, crying and frightened when I remember pulling her heart out of her body."  
  
"What?!?!?!?"  
  
"How the hell did he get inside her room?"  
  
"My god..."  
  
"Shut up Yokan, also the both of you Mamomi, Kenren!"  
  
At that commanding voice the three guardians went silent and sat near the two to hear what was going on.  
  
"You did not kill her. I asked her to place a clone in her place so that she can be safe. The moment she said you were going to train with her I knew she was planning on giving you her blood, as well as the others. The guardians knew the catastrophe that can ensue if it was left to be just like that, you most of all."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"When the blood was administered to us the three guardians gave out the exact reaction to the blood, craving, wildness and killing, just like the three that are seated over there while I stayed normal for a few hours, just like you. Rest assure that the three guardians were also strapped like that worse to be exact. You were able to stop yourself from drinking her blood and instead let it surge through your body directly. But then the cravings and enticement sets in. They can testify that what I say is true."  
  
"What I don't understand is that why did you let me go when you knew I was going to try and kill her?"  
  
"Because she does not know her blood is addictive and she does not know that you are going to kill her for that fact. And if you are wondering why I was able to know you were going to kill her last night it's because it's quite the same with me."  
  
"Rairan, you don't mean you were the reason she was found lying in her blood on the bank of the lake."  
  
"I am sorry guys but it is true. I hid that fact because I was sure you would not trust me after that. Even from her I hid it, fear seemed to grasp me that she would not trust me in protecting her again if she knew."  
  
"Even if we knew it was you we would still trust you, we know the feeling of the cravings and the voices. We were so surprised you lasted that long."  
  
"Wait so you're telling me that it was normal for me to want to kill her after having her blood run through my blood?"  
  
"Yes. And I explained it to you so you would not feel guilty and awkward towards her. I still need to tell her this but I can't get a right time. I don't want her to think this is all her fault."  
  
"Which is, if you put it all together."  
  
They all turned to the door where Yuko was standing and when Aya and Kurama stood up to tell her it's not she turned and ran out of the room... 


	11. Chapter 11 The Tournament

Disclaimers- I still don't own Yuyu Hakusho or Weib Kruez but I still wish I do.  
  
Blood  
  
It took three days for the cravings to stop and another three days for the three to incorporate the blood in their system and use it to their extent. They were down with 6 days of training and there was still a lot to be done. Yusuke and the others did increase the levels of their powers and moreover they were able to increase their senses. They were now able to match the guardians with their skills and their training seemed to be lighter than before.   
  
Kurama and Aya had tried everything to talk to Yuko who had locked herself inside her room. Kurama had tried to pick the lock on the door but he was expelled when he had hit a click. Aya on the other hand tried to talk to her through telepathy. It took him a whole exhausting, no sleep week to convince her that there was nothing wrong with what she had and what she did not know. After convincing her she came out of her room in her Youko form and looked at Aya and hugged him tenderly, crying as she uttered the words I am sorry.  
  
A week before the tournament opens Yuko felt the sudden drop of the barrier. She checked it out and found that the trackers had retreated and went back to the palace. She completely dropped the barrier and felt the complete exhaustion of keeping it up. She ignored this and continued to search the database for the tournament players. Mamomi had helped her most nights when they were not training. She would frequently fight with the others and teach them some few maneuvers to help each other in times that the other is thrown out of the ring. She also stressed the importance of not underestimating the opponent. At night, she trains with the guardians, sometimes talking to them about strategies and about the hidden powers that must be awakened.  
  
"It's the last week... We can't let them train on the last two days before the opening. It's time to awaken the demons then?"  
  
"We find no problems with the three but Kurama poses as a problem."  
  
"What do you mean Momi kun?"  
  
"Well from my observations, Yusuke posses the blue aura, Kuwabara the gold, Hiei the red and Kurama the violet. If we try and awaken them it would mean that each of them would be assigned to us but... Kurama..."  
  
"I still don't get it Momi kun."  
  
"What Mamomi is trying to say is that if you'd remember your history lessons the wind god has always despised princesses, considering them   
  
weak and useless. Kurama possesses the wind god's seal, awakening that seal awakens the wind god as well as it's rage upon you."  
  
"What are the risks that I am up against then?"  
  
"Being out of control, losing one of the fights in the tournament, making him go against you and the worst is of course death."  
  
"Can we take or handle these risks?"  
  
"We are not sure. Kurama is your soul mate... It might change everything or worsen it."  
  
"I'll handle the risks we need to awaken those seals."  
  
"As you wish princess."  
  
It had been easy enough to awaken the seals and teach the others to use the new powers but when they had awakened Kurama's seal he disappeared and a scream filled the room coming from Yuko's room. When they were able to get there they saw Kurama, his hands around Yuko's throat squeezing the air out of her. Yusuke and the others tried to pull Kurama away while Aya and the others tried to help Yuko. When Kurama finally let Yuko go; Yuko looked at him in the eye and said,  
  
"I know you want to kill me because you despise me but I challenge you in a duel. Tomorrow night at 10, if I win you leave me alone and try to work with me but if you win then I'll kill myself. Agreed?"  
  
"Agreed."  
  
Kurama left the room and all they heard was the slamming of wood on wood. When Kurama was gone Yuko fell on her knees holding on her neck and massaging it slowly.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah just a little out of air."  
  
"You are really going to fight him?"  
  
Yuko looked up at Yusuke and smiled. "I have too. If we want to win this tournament I need to make sure the seal is awakened and usable for the fights. Don't worry nothing would go wrong. Hopefully nothing would go wrong."  
  
Aya helped her up and they left her in her room. She had readied her weapons, her plants as well as herself. She could not and would not lose. Too much was depending on her and the outcome of the battle they were going to have. She can not lose.  
  
She was searching the database that morning when she came upon something she thinks would help them in the tournament. It took her about half the day to crack the codes and decipher the message on the laptop but when all was done she sighed and smiled to herself. She prepared her things and went out the room making sure that she left a message for the guardians to know where she went. She looked out the window to find the others training and Kurama looking intently at her window. She ignored this and went on making her preparations. In a matter or minutes she was able to sneak out the hotel and head to the place she found in the laptop.  
  
Aya came back from the training three hours before Yuko was to fight Kurama. He went to his room to rest when he heard complete silence on the other room. He became worried and listened even more, after making sure that he could not detect any movements he went out and knocked on Yuko's door. When no one answered him he opened it to find a note on the bed and the laptop on the table. He quickly went inside and opened the note. Reading it he looked at the laptop and opened it. He scanned the files she was looking at and finding the one he needed he copied it on a diskette that was laying around and placed it in his pocket then proceeded to the sitting room where the other guardians were resting and talking among themselves.  
  
"So you think Yuko would be able to feel the pain?"  
  
"I'm not sure, she is not anymore fighting Kurama but the wind god."  
  
"True Mamomi but then he is still using Kurama's body."  
  
"Oi Rairan I thought you're going to meditate in your room... Wait, what's wrong?"  
  
"The princess is gone. She said she'd go to a place where she can find something that could be of use to her."  
  
"Wait, don't tell me she hasn't stopped researching the database."  
  
"She did and she found a very interesting piece of document. I think she's going to retrieve it. Here's a copy I got from her laptop."  
  
Omi went to the laptop that was located at the sitting room and plugged the diskette Aya gave him. He browsed it and shook his head. He typed a few things and hit the enter button, information flooded the screen and Omi was looking at it with amazement then worry.  
  
"Good news is she had hit jackpot, bad news is she's heading to the palace alone."  
  
"Can't be reach her to stop this?"  
  
"I'm afraid we can't. She's the only person that can sneak inside and open the sealed doors. Let's just hope everything is all right."  
  
Omi closed the window as well as the information and gave Aya the diskette back. Outside he could feel the change in weather and the change in the direction of the wind. Something was about to happen.  
  
Kurama had gone to the rendezvous point ten minutes before the allotted time. He did not know why but he was battling himself again about fighting Yuko, the princess of Subete. A part of him wanted so much to kill her and let her blood run down his hands while another part wanted so much to protect her that he was going to give up his life. He punched the tree he was leaning on and it toppled down crashing to the ground just as the guardians and the other guys arrived at the place. There was still a few minutes left. Kurama looked among them and found the princess not with them. Aya had gone near him and spoke,  
  
"The princess left a few hours ago but I reassure you she will be back before the allotted time."  
  
"Make sure that she does guardian because my wrath will not tolerate her tardiness."  
  
"Nor will I tolerate you speaking to my guardians in that manner."  
  
They turned to see a figure emerge from the shadows wearing a smile on her lips and a black plug suit. She pulled something from the shadows and positioned herself in front of Kurama. Aya looked at the watch he had brought and at exactly ten 'o clock pm they had started their assault on each other. Aya and the others watched as Kurama delivered attacks and punches accurately and Yuko evaded them with the same accuracy. She spun the thing she was holding around and brought it in front of her. It did not do anything but stay still and it gave Yuko enough time to jump land behind Kurama and plant something behind him.   
  
Kurama felt Yuko plant something and with that he spun around and brought his hand upward sending a gust of wind towards Yuko sending her to a tree. When her back collided on the tree all she could do was smile and stand up. She powered up and rushed towards Kurama. She delivered a variety of punches and kicks, she was moving so fast even Hiei could not keep up on her. When they landed a few feet away from each other their surrounding seems to shift and explosions and fallen trees surrounded the two but they did not care.  
  
Yuko's arms were bleeding while Kurama's side started to get red. Yuko had let the blood fall to the ground and summoned her staff towards her. Upon reaching her hand Yuko seemed to struggle to lift it and at this Kurama looked at her with a triumphant smile. He powered up, gathering energy around him, creating a vortex where the wind was blowing the dust away from him. Yuko did the same but the staff remained on her hand standing in front of her. He was emitting a violet aura while she was emitting a green one.   
  
The ground cracked around them and Aya knew it will all come down to this one last attack. He looked at the watch and thought that it was about time they finished the fight, they were already fighting for two hours. He backed away and the others followed his lead, sensing the amount of power being released by the two beings in front of them. They anticipated the release of power and put up barriers that would protect them as well as the hotel that stood vulnerable behind them.   
  
They had released the power at the same time, hitting each other with accuracy and speed. Dust and dirt covered the place and when it had lifted they saw Kurama had his plant pointed directly at Yuko's throat as Yuko had her staff's sharp end on Kurama's. Aya was about to declare it as a draw when vines started coming out of Kurama's back and slowly bind him in place. Yuko eased her position when she saw that Kurama could not move anymore. She smiled to Kurama and spoke,  
  
"I win wind god, you can't harm me now. By the way not all princesses are liabilities; some of them are even capitals."  
  
With those words Yuko had let the plants die and watched as Kurama fall to his knees, coughing. She powered down and walked towards Aya and smiled up at him. When she had passed him she felt the darkness come and the pain slowly drift away, she was losing consciousness and the other guardians were able to catch her before she fell on the ground. When she opened her eyes all she saw were blurred images and incoherent sounds. She tried to touch a face but before she could even move exhaustion had taken her.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to announce that the first ever Subete Tournament is about to start in a few minutes. Please present your tickets and follow the guidelines the ushers are saying. Thank you."  
  
"Who do you think are fighting for the spirit world?"  
  
"Who knows Koenma could be so secretive. I heard the metaworld had picked five very poisonous beings from the real world to play for them."  
  
"Well who would have thought Subete would enter two teams."  
  
"There is a rumor the princess is also fighting for the spirit world."  
  
"Impossible, would she really defy her own father?"  
  
Botan felt out of place with the conversations going around the stadium. She was trying to find Koenma sama when she saw Yusuke and the others in one corner. She quickly went to them and saw that they were all very serious and different. Just as she was about to turn around   
  
Koenma placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"They have certainly changed."  
  
"Everything seemed to have changed."  
  
"True. It's good to see you're in good health."  
  
"And the same goes for you Koenma, I'm glad you could make it this time."  
  
"I would not miss this for the world."  
  
"I'd advice you get to your seats, the opening ceremonies are about to start and I would like to keep my identity hidden for a while."  
  
"I'd like to see you fight... I will talk to you later."  
  
Koenma turned to the other warriors as Yuko, in her hood went to the shadowed part and conversed with Aya. After a few minutes she went to Kurama and whispered something. He stood up and followed Yuko to the shadowed part of the lobby and pushed back his hood. Worry was visible in his eyes as well as his words.  
  
"You can't change back to a vixen. How are we going to make them believe you are our fifth member?"  
  
"My identity was placed as a shifter. My name is Yukiko and that I am a Cerenian only by title and not by blood. I explained it to Rairan and Momi, they are already tapping the database system to correct that. I only took you aside so that you can tell Yusuke and the others, also to ask a favor of you."  
  
"Ask me anything and it will be granted."  
  
"I'd like you to pair up with Hiei for the first round. Yusuke would be paired with Kuwabara. I took the liberty of checking our first opponents and I believe Hiei and you would be perfect to fight Yuako and Teiko. Teiko wields the same powers as Kenren and Yokan while Yuako wields the sword. Hiei can take care of Yuako while you take care of Teiko. They are tricksters so be careful."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"I would be staying at the benches watching you guys fight. If you are able to handle this without my help then we are certain the training worked but if not then we must find a way to increase that power you have. We will be introduced, I'd be staying by your side then."  
  
"You have seemed to plan everything out."  
  
"I have to deceive my father as well as the people. If anyone finds out that I am the princess the bouts would be bugged and we would have the disadvantage."  
  
"I understand. What can you tell me about the second round?"  
  
"Yusuke and Kuwabara would be battling Teiyo and Tonu. They are both martial artists as well as telepaths. Yusuke would not have any problems with them but Kuwabara might be in for a surprise. Tell Yusuke to focus on impaling Teiyo since he would be the most dangerous between the two."  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen please proceed to the stadium for the opening ceremonies, warriors are requested to go to their respective quarters until they are called."  
  
Yuko looked at Kurama and nodded towards him. She turned to leave when Kurama pulled her back and kissed her passionately on the lips, making the hood fall back revealing her silver hair and fox ears. When Kurama pulled away Yuko smiled up to him and kissed him softly on the lips. Then she turned, pulled back the hood to her face and headed for the direction of the quarters as Kurama followed her pulling the hood lower on his face.  
  
"Good afternoon to all and welcome to the first ever Subete tournament. I am your host for today, Yumiko Taneshi. The Subete tournament was organized to seal the fate of the real world and the spirit world. Here the rules are simple, you fight, you win or lose. And now we are proud to present the warriors competing for this tournament. Coming from the north gate, the Silence warriors. The Silence warriors are composed of Yuako as acting captain, Teiko the element weaver, Tranka the sorceress and the famous martial twins, Teiyo and Tonu. The Silence warriors are the first group from the world of Subete. The silence group came from the Dreamers Academy and is noted to be the best students the academy has to offer."  
  
Whispers and roars of claps erupted in the stadium as the warriors entered and positioned themselves on the green circle. Koenma noted the faces of these so called warriors and he found nothing in them, as if they were already dead. Meanwhile the next team was being announced.  
  
"And from the west gate, the Poison warriors. The poisoned warriors are composed of Drex, the blue ringed menace; Trex, his twin brother, the spiker; Glenx the poison maker; Flyn the venom hunter and Rynnette the poison Venus. Rynnette acts as the captain of the group and is rumored to be a Venus from the metaworld. These warriors represent the metaworld and the complete destruction of the real world. The poison group is famous for the slow deaths they seem to give their opponents, also their landslide victory in the metaworld by poisoning the contestants as well as the officials of the elimination round."  
  
Silence ensued around the stadium at the description of the group that came out of the west gate and positioned themselves on the yellow circle. They had looked menacing enough and threatening enough but there was not enough energy coming from them that pronounce trouble, or so Koenma thought.  
  
"From the south gate, from the prestige unit of the King's guardians, I give you the Grim Reapers."  
  
The shouts and the claps echoed throughout the stadium as the Grim Reapers came out of the gate but there were no descriptions or names given to get any information on them. They were just characterized as five men with a strong built, wielding different staffs but with the same colors, the royal colors of the palace. When they positioned themselves on the red circle it slowly changed into black.  
  
"And last but certainly not the least I give you the representatives of the Spirit world, coming from the east gate, the Mysterious elite."  
  
The people that were in the stadium had not been as quiet as this that even some of the warriors turned to the gate. They know very well the title given to the prestigious four that was picked as the princess' guardians and they were none other than the mysterious elite. They knew they could not participate in this tournament and they were all curious as to who this mysterious elite is. Four cloaked figures came out and stood around the circle and then another four came out also cloaked but one of them had a vixen following him.  
  
"The mysterious elite are composed of Yusuke Urameshi, the son of Raizen, a demon by blood and wield the rei gun. Kazuma Kuwabara, the only human in the group and wields the lightning sword. Hiei, the fire demon that came from the land of ice that wields the black dragon, Kurama, the Youko that wields the infamous rose whip and lastly... The princess Yuko."  
  
At that last statement every single pair of eyes were at the warriors positioned on the blue circle. They tried to find the princess but could not find a single Cerenian among them. The four figures that was standing around the circle looked at each other and then to the vixen. They shook their heads and looked at the screen that flickered alive after the introduction.  
  
"You can not hide who you are now daughter. Surrender and let the others fight this tournament for you."  
  
The vixen pawed at one of the cloaked figures inside the circle and it in turn took off the collar on her neck and she began to change. In front of everyone she changed into the princess they knew. However after changing into the Cerenian she was, she changed again into a Youko and looked at the screen.  
  
"You had made me as the prize father. Can't I fight for my own freedom? I am merely fighting to keep it and try to win my freedom as well."  
  
The king laughed and then turned to the other warriors. He then cleared his throat and began speaking.  
  
"I welcome all of you to the first tournament Subete had hosted. I am the one responsible for organizing this tournament, I am King Trewhan the fourth and on behalf of the royal family I wish everyone luck and good day."  
  
Claps echoed around the stadium but their eyes were still fixed on the girl that had been the princess disguished as a vixen. After the introductions and the picking of the first fights Yuko had seen that everything they had worked on the database was useless. The fights were reversed, when they had been informed that they would be fighting the Silence warriors now they were fighting the poison warriors. Inside the quarters Yuko was in deep thought.  
  
"We can't hack our way to the database anymore. They had corrupted everything."  
  
"Momi kun it's not your fault and its better you stop hacking it. Whatever you do it would not do us any good. They will just keep changing the things we put in. Even Yuko's identity was changed."  
  
"Rairan, Mamomi, Kenren, Yokan, this is not your fault, don't blame yourselves, you have done the best you could do we were just not able to take into consideration my father's technical personnel as well as his dementedly ingenious brain."  
  
"So what's the game plan now?"  
  
"Well we are fighting the poison group and it's hard to determine how they fight since I have not seen them fight. But there is something I know about them. We can send Hiei and Yusuke to battle Glenx, Flyn or Rynnette but I will have to battle Drex and Trex with Kurama. The poisons they wield are the most dangerous and it would only take a couple of minutes for the poison to get all around the body, that I can prevent. However the wind god might pose as a problem."  
  
"I'll try to hold him in until the fight is over."  
  
"Even when you hold him at the fight there is still the big possibility of him appearing. He doesn't like to be outshined."  
  
"So your going through this?"  
  
"Yes Yokan kun. I must."  
  
"Then take extra care okay Yuko?"  
  
"I will Kenren. Any wise words Rairan, Momi kun?"  
  
"Just one Yuko chan, Good luck!"  
  
"Thank Momi kun."  
  
"Don't put to much pressure on yourself, remember the grim reappers are our destiny. Conserve the power you have."  
  
"I will, thanks Rairan."  
  
The bell echoed through the room announcing that the first fight was about to start. Yuko stood up and with the others and they made their way towards the stadium where they were going to fight. When the doors opened the light burst out before them, they saw that there was a ring in front of them and the people watching were shouting and clapping. They had shed their cloaks since there was no need to hide their identities anymore.   
  
As they positioned themselves in front of the ring the second group was announced and they entered the stadium across Yuko's group. When they were positioned the rules were laid down on them and agreeing on them Yuko and Rynnette came forward bowed to each other and went back to their teammates. Since Yuko was facing her group mates she pulled a small needle from her neck. She gave this to Omi who in turn ran it in his portable laptop. He whispered something to Yuko and she smiled and nodded towards Omi.  
  
"First fighters please approach the ring."  
  
Yusuke and Hiei went up the ring as Glenx and Flyn jumped into the ring. They positioned themselves facing each other and bowed. They then jumped backward and positioned themselves for the assault they were going to deliver. Yuko watched as Flyn pulled several needles from his back and threw this towards Hiei. Yusuke was delivering punches towards Glenx and Hiei evaded the needles by using his speed. Flyn seeing the disadvantage he had with Hiei's speed concentrated in sending his needles towards Yusuke. He was able to evade the first few throws but then Glenx had seen what Flyn was doing and distracted Yusuke as Flyn took aim. Hiei seeing this jumped in front of the rushing needles and tried to block them with his sword.   
  
Hiei seemed to block all of them but after a few more minutes Yusuke fell to his knees and Glenx delivered punches and kicks to the vulnerable warrior. Yusuke wasn't able to move but he was able to gather enough energy and in blocking one of Glenx's kicks he froze him into a statue. When the statue fell on the ring's floor it shattered sending pieces of ice shattered in the floor. Yusuke then fell on the ring's floor unconscious. Hiei was still blocking the needles when ice started scattering the floor. Hiei jumped evading the needles and looking at Yusuke he found that he was now coughing blood. Hiei was about to call out the black dragon when he felt the sting of a needle on his neck. Flyn smiled evilly towards him and slowly walked towards him.  
  
Flyn kicked Hiei and he was sent to the wall. When he fell on the stadium's floor the referee raised his hand and announced that the poison warriors won the first match. Aya quickly went to Yusuke and Omi to Hiei, they brought the two towards Yuko who then held two cups in her hand. She gave it to Aya and Omi.  
  
"You know what to do. If they do not seem to be better in a few minutes after drinking that bring them to the clinic but look for a nurse called Helluna. She's the only one that must treat them understand?"  
  
"Yes princess. Good luck."  
  
"Thank Momi kun. I'll try not to use too much energy on them."  
  
With that she turned to Kurama who was waiting for her and she walked towards him. They nodded to each other and at the same time jumped unto the ring to face their opponent. Drex and Trex also jumped unto the ring landing exactly where they should be. They bowed to each other but before they could look up again Yuko moved her hands to stop three needles as Kurama moved to evade three as well. They looked at the two and they were smiling at them.  
  
"It seems that we are with capable fighters."  
  
"I am honored to fight with you princess but I extent my heart felt grief that I must kill you."  
  
"Don't hold on that. Don't ever hold on that."  
  
Yuko threw the needles on the floor and jumped backward as Kurama did the same. They conversed for a while and then looked at the twins. Yuko could easily distinguish Drex from Trex. Drex was five feet, ten inches tall while Trex was a few inches shorter. Drex had blue hair, pale skin with bright blue rings tattooed all over his body; he had dark violet eyes and always grins. Trex on the other hand had orange hair, tanned skin and light violet eyes and seems to be the serious one between the two. Drex was wearing white pants; a black cloth tied around his waist with blue cloth tied vertically around him and only wears a black cloth diagonally on his body clearly exposing the blue rings. Trex had the same outfit but there was no cloth dangling from his waist and the color of the cloth on his body was brown.  
  
"I'll take Drex Kurama while you take Trex. Please be careful, the poisons they wield are fatal and as much as possible wound them enough to draw blood. I'm going to use the blood plant."  
  
"Be careful as well, they'll be targeting you most of all, now that they know you are the princess."  
  
"I'll take care."  
  
Drex and Trex started the assault and to block it as well as Kurama Yuko pulled the cloth on her waist and used it to catch the needles they threw and threw it beside her. She rushed forward going after Drex, Trex was about to block her when Kurama appeared in front of him and kicked him to the side giving Yuko a clear path towards Drex. However Drex was waiting for her with five needles on his hand. When Yuko was a few inches away from him he threw it to her direction but Yuko jumped evading the needles and have more room for her attack. She pulled something from her hair and it stretched into the rose whip. She brought it down on Drex who jumped to evade it.   
  
She rushed towards him and Drex in turn threw three needles in her direction. She evaded it but looking back it was headed straight for Kurama. Yuko turned around and changed her direction. She swept Kurama's legs causing him to fall and be missed by Trex's attack. Yuko had caught him and she sighed in relief. Kurama nodded towards her in gratitude and stood up again to continue fighting Trex. Yuko then stood up and got in the way of Drex's kick, she had let go of the whip and landed a far distance away from Kurama. The slight pain that shot through her body was bearable but the broken rib that was making her breath shallowly was posing a problem.  
  
Kurama sensing the problem when Yuko was standing up pulled his rose whip and wrapped it around Drex's feet and pulled causing him to fall painfully on the floor. Trex then was able to punch Kurama sending him a few feet near Yuko. He turned towards Yuko and looked at her. Her breathing was shallow and she was growing a little pale.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"I will be, buy me time to mend the broken rib. I can't breath well."  
  
"I can hold them for a few minutes."  
  
"That would be enough."  
  
With that Yuko looked up as needles rained on them. She outstretched her left arm and a barrier appeared around the both of them stopping the needles and keeping them safe. When the needles fell Kurama rushed to the two of them pulling one of his plants and letting it battle for a while. He looked back at Yuko who was emitting a silver aura and had one hand on the floor. When he heard explosion he turned to his plant that was slowly withering and dying. Needles were coming his way and he jumped to evade them coming in the direction of Trex's kick.  
  
"Why don't you fight like you should?"  
  
"You're buying time for your lady friend aren't you?"  
  
"It's none of your business."  
  
"Whoa... Hey Trex go and kill the girl I'll keep fox boy busy."  
  
"Good thinking Drex."  
  
Drex kicked Kurama and threw enough needles for him to move backward a fair distance away from Yuko. Trex on the other hand slowly made his way towards Yuko who had her eyes closed, silver aura still around her and unknown to what was happening around her.  
  
"Yuko!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Drex sent a ki blast towards Kurama who blocked it with a wind attack. He sent another to confuse Drex and rushed towards Trex. Trex pulled three needles and when he was a few inches away from her and was about to throw it, branches seemed to grow in front of her, then they moved and bloomed. Trex was captivated with this that he did not notice the other branches making their way towards him. Kurama stopped when he saw the plant and backed away, smiling. He turned to Drex who was standing up and pulled a seed from his hair. He punched, kicked and finally pushed his hands into his chest, planting the seed unnoticed. Kurama turned to Trex and watched as the plant dug its roots into his skin, drinking his blood as it uses it to make it's flowers bloom. When Drex saw this he picked up the needles Trex had dropped and threw this between the gaps of the plant and had hit Yuko on the arm. Kurama felt the slow move of the poison as it made its way towards her heart. Drex then turned to him and smiled.  
  
"I lose a brother, you lose a friend. We are even."  
  
"No you are wrong."  
  
Kurama emitted a red aura and slowly Drex felt the growth of the plant inside him. In a matter of seconds flower buds, leaves and flowers started coming out of his body, killing him, using his bodily fluids as the source of water. Kurama turned to Trex who was still suffering from the plant. He knew how slow the plant kills a victim and it knows how painful it is as well. He made his way towards the plant that seems to acknowledge his presence and opened a path towards Yuko. Yuko opened her eyes as Kurama kneeled to look at the needle. Her arm was slowly turning black and looking at Yuko, he knew she couldn't lift it. He pulled the needle off her arm and looked into her eyes.  
  
"I'll be all right. I just need time."  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen in the event that there is a tie breaker the captains of each team would then fight to decide the outcome of the match. May we call on Rynnette and Princess Yuko to move forward and acknowledge this."  
  
"Yuko you can't fight in that condition."  
  
"I'll be all right Kurama."  
  
Yuko stood up just as the plant was opening its bud revealing a giant flower much like a rose but with the color violet. Yuko held on to her injured arm and seem to plant something in it. She closed her eyes to the pain as she made her way towards the center of the ring. She looked at Rynnette and then to the referee.  
  
"Princess, the tie breaker would consist of a ten minute bout. Whoever is still standing between the two of you wins. Do you agree to these terms?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Referee do you think it wise to let the princess fight with an injured arm?"  
  
"I am sorry Miss Rynnette but that decision lies completely to the fighter. If she or he wishes to fight even if he or she is injured it is accepted by the judges."  
  
"Do not think Rynnette that because I am injured I am not anymore capable of fighting. I'll show you something to think about when I send you back to the metaworld as a wandering spirit."  
  
"I'd love to see you try."  
  
Yuko and Rynnette then bowed and walked away form each other to their respective sides. When Aya told Yuko that the two was all right now and resting it seemed to take some of the pain away but Yuko felt the dizziness come and with that she was a little worried. However she did not let the others see that instead she looked at the ring that was being cleaned. Kurama had helped in the uprooting of the blood plant since it seemed to want some more blood to feed on. When the ring was cleared Yuko jumped towards it and proceeded to go to the center. She bowed again to Rynnette and positioned herself in a stance. Rynnette on the other hand had stayed standing looking at her.  
  
"Don't you feel dizzy right now?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
However in the instant she said it Yuko felt the dizziness increase and her surrounding seemed to swim around her.   
  
"Oh no... Don't you think the poison is already coming near your heart? Slowly the toxins attacking the nervous system, causing you to be paralyzed."  
  
At that instant Yuko couldn't move her body, nor can she breathe normally. However she felt the plant growing in her arm, she smiled to herself at that. She channeled her energy in putting enough ki on the plant to grow a little faster.  
  
"Princess do you want me to show you something?"  
  
Yuko was paralyzed on the spot and the moment Rynnette said those words the stadium turned into a dark room, its walls slowly dripping with blood. Yuko was able to close her eyes but the pain that was running inside her was so powerful it was taking her so much strength to push it away. She knew it was an illusion that Rynnette was putting up to confuse her. She felt the unmistakable feeling of a punch on her stomach, then a kick to her side. She opened her eyes as well as her mouth that has seemed to be full of blood. She was on the ring's floor looking at the feet that was slowly making it's way to her.  
  
"I can't believe this, the princess seemed to be in a trance of some sort that could not make her move. She's in trouble ladies and gentlemen."  
  
This was the comment of Yumiko as Yuko was being beaten inside the ring. Kurama bore the pain exploding through his body and his heart. Yuko was helpless out there and he couldn't help her. It slowly breaks his heart but he could not let them lose a battle because of that. Yuko could move a little now and she silently thanked her plant for the help. She watched as it grew slowly out her arm, she could see the poison in its leaves and she knew she could use them.   
  
Rynnette was having much fun with the princess that could not even fight. She had sent her to oblivion where she wouldn't be able to escape. However fear gripped her when she saw her move a little but when she had stopped Rynnette went back to enjoying the fight that she had on her hands. She had sent the princess coughing blood and kneeling on the floor. She kneeled beside her and pulled her head up by her hair. With that movement she had a clear view of Kurama watching her. She smiled towards him and saw the worry covering his face as well as the other guardians. Rynnette seemed to notice her looking at them that she whispered these words with so much sweetness Yuko found her strength to break free from the trance.  
  
"When I'm finished with you I'll kill them one by one but first I'd let that fox boy sleep with me before I kill him with your own bones."  
  
With those words Yuko saw Kurama sleeping with Rynnette then being stabbed to death with a bone and her guardians were being killed in front of her, poisons administered to them and left to deteriorate inside the stadium. Rynnette had let her head fall back and with the force Yuko's head had hit the floor drawing blood from her temple. Silver aura surrounded Yuko and when Rynnette saw this she kicked her again sending her towards the edge of the ring. Rynnette looked up at the clock and saw that she had three more minutes to play with the princess.  
  
Yuko slowly sat up from the edge when she was going to fall forward she used her hands to support her. Blood dripped down her face and from her body but they were not important to her at the moment. The poison was out of her system and the plant was blooming wonderfully on her arm. She pulled this out, her wound closing slowly when she did. She hid this inside her hand just as Rynnette pulled her head up again by her hair. This time she was standing up and by pulling her hair Yuko found herself half suspended towards the outside of the ring.  
  
"So princess you still think you'd send me to the metaworld as a spirit?"  
  
"Nothing had changed Rynnette, you will die. Nothing will change."  
  
"So you say princess, so you say."  
  
Rynnette had let her go and as she fell the plant in her hand stretched in a matter of seconds and holding on to it Yuko had pierced Rynnette's heart and saved herself because the plant had stretched so much it had dug unto the stadium's floor, keeping her suspended between Rynnette and the floor. She pulled herself up and jumped away from Rynnette landing on the center of the ring just as the timer erupted announcing the victory of their team. Yuko watched as the others ran towards her. She smiled towards them as she fell towards the floor, completely exhausted and drained. She had lost too much blood, her body had undergone too much torture, and she was surprised that her legs were still supporting her until she finally felt the change of her body and the fall she was in. She smiled as she saw her silver hair streaked with red blood...   
  
They had won... 


	12. Chapter 12 Epiphany

Disclaimers- I still don't own Yuyu Hakusho or Weib Kruez but I still wish I do.  
  
Blood  
  
Kurama was walking through the forest that night when he heard the unmistakable voices of the four guardians. Thinking that they were training with each other Kurama headed for that direction only to find Yuko and the four guardians fighting it out, four against one. He watched as Aya, Omi, Yoji and Ken sent elemental attacks to Yuko which she evades, blocks or takes. Not only does she avoid the elemental attacks but also the attacks the four guardians were delivering. She is punched, kicked and sent to multitudes of trees before dropping on the ground. When she looks up and starts to stand new assaults ensues. When the attacks neared her Kurama jumped in front of her and blocks the attacks with his wind powers, creating a wall where the attacks dissipate and dissolve. When the assault stopped and the guardians were able to see the wall, they went to Kurama who had dropped the wall instantly and turned to Yuko who was kneeling on the ground breathing heavily.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Saving you, what else? You just finished a fight a while ago, lost most of your blood from the wounds and the plant, you were unconscious for the rest of the day and I find you here training again. Don't you think it's way too much abuse on your body?"  
  
"Kurama I'd move aside if I were you."  
  
"You were her guardians, how can you let her abuse herself like this?"  
  
"Watch what you're saying Kurama."  
  
"Excuse me? Watch what I am saying? I can't believe you're training her!"  
  
"Kurama stand down, she is not who she appears to be."  
  
"No, I'm not letting you hurt her again."  
  
"Kurama stand down."  
  
Ken gathered a small amount of energy when Kurama would not move from his place. He directed the said energy towards Kurama sending him to a tree and sprayed with water. When Kurama was gone from the path the rest of the guardians rushed forward and started attacking Yuko but much more severe than the last. Kurama tried to reach Yuko but Ken did not let him and increased the water pressing on Kurama.   
  
"I'm sorry Kurama but we must do this."  
  
Kurama watched as the three guardians attacked and slowly tortured Yuko without any mercy. When they were through and Yuko was barely alive, the girl shifted and changed into a demon. Ken had let him go now, feeling the pressure off his chest he coughed and stood behind the guardians looking at the demon, soaked but unharmed. Aya pulled the demon by the hair and threw him unto a tree; Omi suspended the demon from the ground with a steady gust of wind.  
  
"Who hired you to kill the princess?"  
  
"You can't make me talk."  
  
"We'll see. Kenren."  
  
Ken nodded and gathered a small amount of energy, enough to drench the demon and with it he threw it towards the demon while Yoji held Kurama away knowing full well he would want a piece of the filthy thing. Ken then stands aside and Yoji lets Kurama go, walks up to the demon and sent electricity unto his body. The demon reacted to the electricity involuntarily, increasing the pain and the suffering because of the water covering his skin. The smell of burning skin and slowly cooking flesh filled the night air; it was disgusting and gut-churning for Kurama but the four guardians had seem to not mind it at all. Yoji had stopped the flow of current and Ken splashed the demon with water again to wake him up. When the demon opened his eyes a little Aya had his katana on its throat.  
  
"Who hired you to kill the princess?"  
  
"I'm not talking."  
  
"Mamomi."  
  
Omi seemed to concentrate and give out more pressure on the wind attack causing the lack of air passing through the demon's lungs. After a few minutes and the demon was changing its color, the demon started talking.  
  
"The... Ki- king..."  
  
Omi released the demon who now lay motionless on the ground. They turned to leave bringing Kurama with them when he heard movement from behind them. Kurama reached something in his hair just as the demon moved to attack them. Kurama evaded the attack while the rest kept on walking, he had jumped as landed behind Yoji, who placed his arm around his shoulder and seemed to whisper something to Kurama. The demon had stopped at where he was and when Kurama and the others were a fair distance the demon fell on the ground, in pieces.  
  
"Oka-san!" (Mother!)  
  
Yuko woke up with a start and sat up on her bed looking at her surrounding briskly. When she had finally identified where she was, she placed her hand on her temple and started crying. Suddenly a soft, gentle hand started stroking her hair, and she felt the mattress weigh down with the added pressure and with the touch she felt relaxed and comfortable. She looked up at the owner of the touch and saw golden eyes looking straight at her gently, understanding what was going on. Arms wrapped around her body, pulling her closer into the warmth and the comfort.  
  
"There, there dear child, it's all right, everything is all right."  
  
"Kat... No, Yu- Yuna? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I bring bad news child but first a gift."  
  
"A gift?"  
  
Yuko pushed herself away and looked at Yuna; there in her hands lay an orb with silver blue aura and a seal. Yuko recognized it as the orb his father used to threaten her with, Kurama's soul. Yuko cupped this in her hands and felt the surge of recognition from her touch, her essence was inside.  
  
"It is mine?"  
  
"Yes, your father does not have Kurama's soul, he has yours."  
  
"But why would he say that it was Kurama's?"  
  
"He knows you would not try to escape Subete if you knew the truth. He wanted you to escape, find the guardians and the warriors so that you would be able to bring them here and it would be a much easier task of destroying them together than apart. Increasing the possibility of his reign and your diminish."  
  
"He played me again."  
  
"I'm sorry Yuko, I should have told you this a long time ago. Your father bribed one of the elder guardians and consulted him for his future and the only thing they saw was defeat. Knowing, thus he looked for his perfect warrior to defend him but we were not powerful enough. Please be careful princess."  
  
"What about Kathrin? You are here instead of her, has anything happened to her?"  
  
"Kathrin was captured by the King. She is now dead. That was a gift from her. The laws of Subete are firm and cruel, an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a life for a life. Do not think of her now princess. Go back to sleep, everything would be all right."  
  
Yuna passed her hand on Yuko's eyes and Yuko had fallen to her pillow and slept. The orb lay in her hands and Yuna placed it near her heart and slowly her body absorbed the orb, finally it was back to where it originally belonged. Yuna slowly stood up from the bed and looked at Yuko. She had shed a tear but wiped it away. She walked out of the room and when she was past the room and the corridor she began to change and shift.  
  
Kurama wanted to apologize at how he had acted a while ago but they had clearly pointed that it was not needed. As they had explained: They could see past disguises and masks for they were given that power. And he should have known it wasn't Yuko because he could not feel the pain she was receiving when they were attacking her. He had wanted to explain but it was clear from Aya that it was not necessary. He had wandered to Yuko's door, he thought about what he was doing there and seeing no harm in watching her for a few minutes, he opened the door and made his way to her side.  
  
Yuko wanted to escape the dream she was in. It could not trigger any memory from the past, nor can she recognize the people in it. But she could clearly see the suffering and the pain they were in. She wanted to help but she could not think of anything at that precise moment. All she could think of was that she needs to help them, save them. It was the only thing passing through her brain when she heard herself say, "I'd do it." It was sort of distant and her voice seem to be small and higher in pitch. However the people did not let them go instead they killed the guy sending Yuko awake from her dream screaming.  
  
"Toooyaaa!"  
  
She was catching her breath when she started crying and clutching her body. Just then something scooped her into his arms and hugged her tightly pulling her close to his chest. She cried openly now, not caring what was around her or the fact that she was soaking the clothes she was leaning on. The person that hugged her slowly loosened his hold and kissed the top of her head. Yuko felt calm and peace and she had closed her eyes as the person stroked her hair gently, lovingly. He seems to be humming something but Yuko had ignored this basking in the comfort the person was giving. There were the kisses and the caresses, the touch and the hum, everything felt so perfect and yet there was no such thing as perfect. She opened her eyes and found Kurama looking at her, smiling and caressing her tear stained cheeks.  
  
"Everything's all right now."  
  
"How long have you been there?"  
  
"Long enough to know you had a nightmare and you just screamed Toya."  
  
"Toya?"  
  
The name sounded familiar to her as well as the nightmare but she could not still pin point what it was. Suddenly she felt very very scared, as if something was going to happen and she doesn't know what it was. She held on to Kurama like a little girl and then images, memories and the like flooded her head like rushing water. She closed her eyes and she was swimming in the memories that were sealed at the back of her mind now unlocked and flooding into her.   
  
Kurama thought she had fallen back to sleep when she had quieted down. He placed her back to the bed and decided to see Aya about Toya. He pulled the blanket up to her neck and kissed her on the lips lightly. He turned to go just as he heard her crying again. This time it was almost inaudible. Kurama choose to ignore this and closed the door behind him. He turned to the door beside Yuko's room and knocked softly. He then opened the door and found Aya looking out the window to the moon. Kurama made his way to him and when he was beside him Aya spoke.  
  
"Being a guardian is the best thing that could ever happen to a Cerenian and yet it is also the worst."  
  
"I think I know what you are getting at."  
  
"I heard the name Toya and yes I can tell you who he is but I think it's not in my authority to tell you. Yuko would tell you if she is ready."  
  
"How long had you known her?"  
  
"10 Cerenian years, that would be 20 earth years."  
  
"Before that who takes care of her then?"  
  
"Her mother, the queen."  
  
"But when we met in Makai she was looking for her mother."  
  
"I can not tell you why. I am the only one who knows why she is the way she is, that is why I am so keen on protecting her. The other guardians have no knowledge of what had happened before we were joined together. There was no need to until I found out that we re going to Exile but then there was no time to tell them."  
  
"Have you ever regretted being her guardian?"  
  
"That's a trick question right?"  
  
"No I'm serious."  
  
"In Subete there is no such thing as regret. If you regretted something the world would know, it can feel, you fall out of the grace of the fates, sealing your life in death. Why do you think we were all sent to Exile? Being the guardians of a powerful being and the princess our minds were opened from everything even the laws of the fates. We were able to open our eyes in the other things that make up Subete, something we could not see before. In a way we were freed from the bonds or the ignorance Cerenians possess. However we were still bound by the laws and the threads of fate. The good thing is that they could not kill us, the princess would not pick anyone else causing one of the minor unbalance in the world so the only way to return that balance was to send us out of Subete but still we were her guardians."  
  
"You make it look like Subete isn't such a nice place to live in."  
  
"Because it is not. After our minds were opened we found out how we were controlled by the King and his fates. How our lives were just lived with no freedom or thinking, we were given what to think what to do what to believe in. The only things that were free from that were the animals, the guardians of destiny, the four of us and the shifters."  
  
"Guardians of Destiny?"  
  
"Yuna's clan is not able to go out of the Dark forest because they are bound by the tradition of being guardians of destiny, as you had already known Kathrin is Yuna's daughter but like Yuko she is not bound by anything in Subete."  
  
"If Subete is more like a prison than a place then why are you protecting Yuko, the next ruler of this world you hate so much?"  
  
"It does not necessarily mean that if you do not like what is going on in the place you do not like to live there anymore. We are protecting Yuko because she can change everything in Subete. She can erase the laws and the fates, she can free us. How this is possible I can not say. But there is one thing I will tell you. The four guardians have broken too many laws, we have defied the fates for too many times and when the final epitaph is written inside the fates' book, we will fall. Yuko knows this and yet can not accept. We are willing to die for her and for this place but there is something we are not willing to do."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"Letting Yuko change Subete by offering her life. Please Kurama don't let her enter a crystal, she knows there is another way but she would not do it."  
  
"I will try."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The next day they made their way towards the stadium only to be surprised that it was changed into a forest. Yumiko, the commentator was seated up a branch while commenting on the following battle. The audience was either seated on the ground or the low branches. The ring was changed into an elevated clearing. Yuko looked at her guardians and then to the others. She made her way towards Yumiko, jumped to level with her and talked for a while. When she returned to them she had a worried look on her face. She pulled the guardians aside and when they had stopped talking the four of them turned around and went another direction.  
  
"Yuko what's going on?"  
  
"The stadium was changed for the request of the other team; I told Rairan and the others to find out something about this stadium."  
  
"You're not sure if this is safe?"  
  
"No I'm not sure if there is a stadium. Come on."  
  
They made their way around the ring and Yuko stopped at something she saw. Just then the guardians returned panting.  
  
"Yuko sama..."  
  
"It's not real."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Look at her."  
  
Yuko pointed to the girl that was seated in front of her, she was breathing but she seemed to fluctuate and then go back to the girl seated and breathing. Yuko turned around and started running out of the stadium. The others followed and sped up even more when they looked at the watch and found that they have only three minutes to get to the other stadium which was a ten minute walk from the hotel.  
  
Meanwhile inside the stadium Koenma was starting to get hysterical when Yusuke and the others were not yet there and they were doing the countdown for the forfeit of their battle. Yumiko was telling the audience about the fighters and unusually so the king was there watching from his throne. The doors were already starting to close when there was only 30 seconds to go before Yuko and the others forfeit.  
  
Yuko was already near the door when she saw them start to close. She ran faster and the others followed her with ease. She passed the doors and delivered an attack that suspended the doors from moving allowing the others to enter. When everyone was already there she had dropped the attack and the doors slammed shut in front of her. She turned to the stadium where the others were waiting and the king looking straight at her. She walked towards the ring and jumped unto it followed by the four guys and the referee appeared in front of them.  
  
"This is the final bout for the Subete tournament. The fight would be an all out battle between the two teams; the objective is to have as many fighters left inside the ring. Fighters ready!"  
  
Yuko and the others positioned themselves as the other team started shedding their cloaks. When they had completely taken off their cloaks Yuko seems to be paralyzed on the spot. Four very familiar faces greeted her and her team mates, she was surprised and also angry; something inside her wanted to go all out on every one but then a part told her to stay calm. She was battling herself for the decision she had to take.  
  
Aya saw the reaction Yuko had when she saw the four people in front of her. He recognized them and in a matter of minutes he saw the aura seeping out from Yuko. He made his way to the edge of the ring and shouted,  
  
"Yusuke, Kurama get out of there now! Hiei, Kuwabara get the hell out of there!"  
  
Yusuke turned to look at Aya and understood the look he gave them. When the referee gave out the signal to start Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara jumped out of the ring and headed for Aya and the others. They watched as Yuko powered up, how she positioned herself in another stance and seem to invite the four people to attack her. They had rushed straight for her and all Yuko did was deliver one punch and the four slowly disintegrated into nothing, as well as the ring that was reduced to dust but she was floating off the ground. She slowly touched the dust covered ground and look at her father above only to find him not there.  
  
The door leading to the opponents quarters opened and two figures walked out of the shadows. Yuko saw her father walking with another person in a cloak covering his face. Yuko could never forget her father's face, those emerald eyes that she hates so much because it seems to reflect greed and evil all the time, his fiery hair that was always cut short above his ears and the cruel smile he had, she had always thought it was the only smile he knew. He was garbed in his favorite Magenta trousers and black royal shirt. In his hand, he was holding the scepter of Subete, a rod with the crescent moon on top, the four symbols of the elements engraved on the crescent and wings on either side of the moon.  
  
The king and his companion stopped just a few feet away from Yuko and seem to look at her and the guardians with disgust and irritation. The hooded person released a powerful energy field around them killing the lower class demons and the other "unworthy" audiences. Yuko was not affected as well as the others except for Kuwabara because he was a human. Omi stayed beside him giving him first aid as well as protecting him from the flowing energy. Yuko felt the intense destruction following the wave and to counter it she sent an energy field matching the power of the first to balance the energies released in the stadium. Her father clapped.  
  
"Bravo... It had seemed my perfect warrior has finally returned and awakened."  
  
"I will never follow or help you."  
  
"Oh but I can make you... I can certainly make you, just like how I made you into what you are now."  
  
He waved the scepter in front of them and to images flashed in front of Yuko. She remembered the lady that was in front of her, those golden eyes, sweet loving smile, long ebony black hair and flowing white dress. She remembered her, how can she possibly forget her own mother. Then the young man that was beside her sent Yuko stepping a few steps back. The red hair, those violet eyes, pale skin and emotionless demeanor clearly reminded her of Aya. She shook her head and held it with her right hand. Aya outstretched his hands and a force field surrounded the eight people behind Yuko just as she released a very powerful energy. She screamed as she released it killing those few people that was left inside the stadium and wasn't able to escape.  
  
When the energy had dissipated Yuko looked up at her father anger and hate visible in her eyes. The king was still smiling at her. He walked towards her and lifted her chin towards him. Aya had dropped the force field but he was drained in putting it up. It had been so long since she had last used her powers and yet it still sent the same results towards them. He could not understand it, she should have known by now but it had seemed that the medicine was still inside her. The king smiled at Yuko and looked at her guardians. He sent a wave of power towards them and Yoji quickly countered it with his lightning.  
  
"You have seemed to train them even more. Don't you remember how you used to play with those powers?"  
  
"Let me go."  
  
"And I remember how you would plead for your brother's life."  
  
"Let me go."  
  
"As well as for your mother."  
  
"I said let me go."  
  
"Then it was for your own."  
  
"Let her go!"  
  
It was the first time Kurama spoke up and the King looked at him with death in his eyes. He then smiled looking at the Youko with an amused grin. He had let Yuko go and backed away a little but he never left his stare at the Youko.   
  
"So this is the Youko, we meet again. Let's see what you do now Yuko."  
  
Yuko watched in horror as the king pointed the crescent scepter towards Kurama's direction sending him to complete torture. Yuko rushed towards him only to fall on the ground in pain. She almost forgot about the bond. She slowly stood up and looked at her father.  
  
"You promised you would never hurt him!"  
  
"Ah but the Youko asked for it little one. Besides, don't you learn? I always lie… Why does it bring back memories?"  
  
Images flashed into Yuko's head vividly reminding her why she was so keen in finding her guardians. As well as why she had hated her father so much.  
  
Flash Back   
  
The screams filled her line of hearing. She squeezed her eyes shut.  
  
Oka-san...  
  
Then there was the sound of wood connecting to skin, the cracks of broken bones and shouts of a tormented brother.  
  
Oni-chan... (older brother)  
  
She could not stop the tears falling from her closed eyes. This was what she had been born to do? Watch how her family was tormented and killed? She opened her eyes to see the disfigured body of her brother and the dying body of her mother. She cried even more, she couldn't do anything to stop what was happening to them and there was nothing she could do chained to the wall opposite to theirs.  
  
"Oka-san... Oni-chan... Gomen nasai... Gomen nasai..." (Mother... Older brother... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry)  
  
"Shhh... Don't worry Yuko, it's not your fault."  
  
"Mother's right. I don't want to become father's perfect warrior because it will just cause an irreversible unbalance, he doesn't see that."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"You will soon little lily."  
  
Yuko smiled through the tears when her brother used the pet name he had given her. That was before darkness filled her vision and the shouts of her mother and brother became distant and faded. She woke up in her bed; she sat up abruptly and looked around until her gaze fell upon her father who was looking at her. She backed away scared that he was going to make her watch how he slowly kills her mother and her brother. She pulled her teddy bear near her and hugged this as she looked at her father.  
  
"Ah little lily."  
  
"Don't call me that! You don't have a right to call me that. Only oni-chan can call me that!"  
  
"Okay okay. Look Yuko, you can still save them if you want. It all rests upon your decision."  
  
"Wh-what do you mean?"  
  
"What I mean is that your decision would ensure if they live or die."  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Be my perfect warrior."  
  
"No."  
  
"Then they'll die. It's that simple."  
  
"No."  
  
"Don't you want to be powerful? To be like your brother?"  
  
"No, he said you would cause irre- irre-her-sibal unbalance."  
  
"Irreversible?"  
  
"That too."  
  
"Well your brother is an idiot. He does not see that if I am able to make the perfect warrior there will be no balance to think of."  
  
"Oni-chan is not an idiot."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. So what do you say Yuko, you want to become powerful? You can still save them."  
  
"You promise to let them go?"  
  
"I promise with all my heart."  
  
"Mama said you have no heart."  
  
"Well then I promise with all my soul then."  
  
"She said you have no soul as well."  
  
"Well where do you want me to promise then?"  
  
"You're honor as the king and as a man."  
  
"Okay then I promise I'd let them go, I promise with my honor as the king and as a man."  
  
"Okay... I'll be your warrior."  
  
The king smiled and snapped his fingers. Yuko's mother and brother were brought in front of her and the tape on their mouths was pulled out. Yuko was about to run to them when the king stopped her.  
  
"I have to tell you something Yuko, you see... I lied. Kill them!"  
  
Yuko's eyes widened and saw how her mother was killed by being strangled, then blooded and her brother was beaten to death. She rushed to them but she was held back, some of her brother's blood splashed on her.  
  
"Oka-san! Oni-chan! NO!!!!!"  
  
End of Flash Back   
  
Yuko's head was bowed now, tears streaming down her cheeks. The pain she was feeling now was slowly evaporating from her body. She looked up at her father and that cruel smile was all she saw.  
  
"So what do you say little lily? You want to save him don't you?"  
  
Yuko gathered enough energy in her hands and threw this to her father, causing him to let the scepter fall and stop the pain coursing through Kurama. Yuko delivered another energy ball towards the scepter destroying this. She looked at the fallen king being helped by the hooded person.  
  
"I did save him and I told you before only oni-chan can call me by that name!"  
  
She turned and looked at Kurama. She made her way towards him and helped her stand up just as Aya came up to them and took Kurama from her. She placed her hand on Kurama's chest and sent enough ki to heal anything that the pain has caused. She looked up at Aya and nodded.  
  
"Tell him everything and before I could forget again, thank you for everything you have done for me and done with me."  
  
"It was my outmost pleasure princess."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She pushed away from Kurama just as a beam went straight for her. Ken had jumped in front of her and blocked it. Yuko jumped and landed a few meters away from the group. She looked at the king and the hooded person. He had seemed to just stand there but there was something about him that made Yuko feel worried.  
  
Aya had made Kurama lean on the wall and when he was opening his eyes Aya smiled at him and opened his hands. Kurama saw a small orb and looked at Aya questioningly. He just smiled and pushed the orb into Kurama's chest. In a matter of seconds Kurama was plunged into images and memories. Everything was swirling around him but then stopped and he saw Yuko as a little girl chained to the wall, her eyes closed and across her a lady and a young man was being tortured. Kurama tried to make a move but a hand stopped him. He turned and saw Aya holding him back.  
  
"We are only in a memory; we can only watch what is going on in this orb."  
  
Kurama saw how Yuko had agreed to become the perfect warrior, how she had seen her mother and her brother be tortured and killed in front of her. It had placed Kurama in depression. He watched as Yuko was strapped in a chair and forced with chemicals, blood and other things in her system. All the while Aya was explaining it to him.  
  
"Those blood you see them putting in her are the blood from her mother and brother. The chemicals that followed made sure that the genes of the blood was incorporated into her and the genes for strength, power and anything the can be used for war was enhanced and forced to reproduce inside her so that she can be a perfect fighting machine. Nano machines are placed inside her to distinguish the genes as well as moderate the chemicals."  
  
"How does she take all this?"  
  
"She is put to sleep but when she awakens in the middle of the transfer, she is plunged into pain and hallucinations, and it did not happen only once or twice. There's nothing they could do about it because anesthetic can produce damage to the chemicals."  
  
"How do you know all these things?"  
  
"I was assigned to guard her after the operations and the transfers. They explained to me what to do and what symptoms to watch out for. They explained the chemicals and the things they placed in her to be sure that I would be able to handle anything that can cause a problem to the experiment. They had to tell me everything so that I can distinguish anything normal, a slight problem or a fatal one."  
  
"You agreed to everything?"  
  
"I had no choice."  
  
"Her brother, Toya why does he look so much like you?"  
  
"Because of this."  
  
He pointed to the last operation where they saw some of the machines malfunctioned; some of them exploded and added some more chemicals into her blood stream. Everyone was able to stop the operation and save the data as well as the machines but when Yuko had opened her eyes she had gone wild and wanted to destroy everyone, resulting to the halt of further experiments on her. Kurama watched as Yuko would try to kill Aya when he brings her food or tries to talk to her. In this memory Kurama noticed that Aya was looking very different from how he had looked now.  
  
The following events explained why, Aya had undergone an operation so that he would look like Yuko's brother, so that he would be able to take care of her however at the same time Yuko was undergoing an operation where her memory was altered to think that everything that had happened before that day was nothing more than a dream. A new memory was placed in her mind and Kurama heard that she showed potential genes of a Youko because of the reaction of the chemicals in her. With that knowledge they had placed a memory of a Youko named Sienna as her mother and everything followed.  
  
Kurama clenched his hands in anger and Aya stopped him in doing anything rash. Kurama watched as Yuko opened her eyes and saw Aya, now in Toya's features. Yuko smiled up to him but when Aya had said little lily Yuko shook her head and told him that she was Yuko. Kurama watched as Yuko grew up and met the other guardians, how Aya attacked her and how she lived in Subete without them. Kurama had never known anyone live a life like that and yet be filled with so much love. His thoughts seemed to echo because Aya had answered him.  
  
"Her mother's gentleness, love and sweetness was incorporated into her, while her brother's determination, fighting abilities, and intelligent was also incorporated. It was a semi success operation as the scientists termed it. However they had high expectations for her, she was the first person they had done the experiment without dying after the first few days. Her fighting potentials were increased, as well as her stamina."  
  
Kurama looked at him with outmost surprise and saw that his surroundings shifted and changed back into the stadium they were in. Kurama looked at Yuko who was fighting her father one on one. Kurama stood up with ease and watched as Yuko fought with all her strength with her father, supposedly her loving father. Just then the King sent a powerful attack to Yuko which she wasn't able to block. She was sent to the wall, creating a dent on it. The king laughed out loud and before Yuko could move he had spoken.  
  
"Yuko you are impressive but I got a surprise for you."  
  
A screen went down from the ceiling and showed them the slow destruction of the Dark forest. Yuko looked at it with horror. She watched as Yuna and the other guardians were killed and murdered by the trackers as well as the king's elite unit. Yuko watched even though she could not take the destruction of her friends and her people.   
  
"Oh and there's another surprise I was meaning to give you."  
  
Yuko looked at her father as the hooded person went to his side and slowly pushed back the hood, Yuko's eyes widened in disbelief. There standing beside her father in a black overall and an evil smile was Kathrin. Yuko looked up again at the screen and saw the same person kill her mother. Was this what Yuna said about the gift? Kathrin's gift?  
  
"So you knew about her exchanging your soul for hers? Those guardians could be such a pain."  
  
"I knew because she told me not because of the guardians of destiny."  
  
Kathrin smiled towards her gently but then it changed into an evil grin and that's when she saw the gathered energy on her hands and before she could move or block it was released straight for her. It had hit her on the chest sending her deeper into the wall, she heard another blast and she saw a part of the ceiling falling towards her. However before it could fall upon her she had sunk into the darkness of unconsciousness.  
  
Kurama saw Kathrin deliver another attack directed above Yuko sending piles and tons of rubble down on the unmoving princess. He moved towards that direct to try and save Yuko but as the dust settled around the stadium all the others could see was the pile of rubble and no sign of Kurama or Yuko. They looked at the two figures and attacked them. There were no more need for words their minds were already linked and thinking of the same thing. There was also no more time to wait, they need to stop the king at all cost… Even at their own… 


	13. Chapter 13 The Promise

Disclaimers- I still don't own Yuyu Hakusho or Weib Kruez but I still wish I do.  
  
Blood  
  
Dark  
  
Dust  
  
Danger  
  
These were just the few things she noticed when she tried to take a deep breath and found herself coughing. That's when she felt the heavy body on top of her. Hair fell on her face and when she tried to pull her right hand dust started pouring on top of her. She coughed again and found that her right hand was wedged between and who was on top of her. She tried to feel where her left hand was and felt it wedged above a head and the tons of rubble above.   
  
Head?  
  
She concentrated on moving her hand and feeling where her hand was. She was right, she felt hair on her fingers and a sticky substance on them. She cursed softly and tried to find the wound where the sticky substance came from. Her hand strained at the small space it was trying to get and she heard the unmistakable crack of bones breaking, she pushed that feeling away and found the wound, it was still gushing with blood. She cursed again and placed her hand on top of the wound to protect it from anything that might fall.   
  
Yuko felt the steady heart beat of the person above her and knew who it was. She cursed softly again but then smiled. It had seemed that she's been cursing again too much. She strained to remember how they got in that predicament. She remembered blacking out before the rubble above her buried her but hearing a voice tell her that everything would be all right and as if by reflex she outstretched her hand beyond the person's head and protected them. However it had seemed that the minute she had lost consciousness she also dropped the shield crushing her hand and the body with the rocks and rubble. She concentrated on lifting her head to look over her body but all she saw was rubble. She felt pain and knew the rocks below were already penetrating her skin because of the weight that was above her. She knew it would be a while before they could get them out and unfortunately there was no time for it, there was no time to wait. She first needed to know how they were buried or trapped so she closed her eyes and concentrated a part of her energy in feeling her way around the both of them.  
  
She found that Kurama's head was beside her, on her right, one of his arms were above their heads, the other one across her near her left head. She was under him, protected by his body but compared to Kurama she was in a much tighter position, her right hand was under Kurama's chest and her left was on top of the back of his head. She could wedge it out but the rubble would pose a problem. She opened her eyes as Kurama started to stir. He moved his head shifting some of the rocks and dust. Yuko concentrated on sending some ki to mend the bones and the skin on her left hand. That done she then concentrated on sending some ki unto Kurama's wound to close it and heal it. He stirred again and turned a little to look at Yuko.  
  
"You all right?"  
  
"I should be the one asking that, I'm not the one with a whole pile of rocks above me."  
  
"Well I can't complain."  
  
Yuko smiled and concentrated in putting the shield up again around them pushing the rubble a few inches above them. Kurama felt the shift of the rocks above his back and started to move and use his hands to support him, he looked down at Yuko and kissed her on the top of her forehead. Yuko looked at him and caressed his cheeks with her right hand.   
  
"I never knew you had to go through all that."  
  
"Neither did I but when Kathrin exchanged her soul for mine and it was returned to me; I just did."  
  
"What do you plan to do?"  
  
"The only thing I can do. I will kill my father and save Subete and you guys as well."  
  
"Don't change Subete by going in the crystal; I don't want to lose you."  
  
"There's no other way and you are not losing me."  
  
"There is, find it."  
  
"Ready to get out of here yet?"  
  
"Whenever you are."  
  
Yuko smiled and gather energy on her hands to blast through the rubble when light exploded through her surrounding blinding her for a moment, looking up she saw Kathrin looking at them. Yuko sent the energy heading her way and jumped out of the pile bringing Kurama with her. She landed near the location of their side and brought Kurama to lean on the wall.  
  
"I need to save Kathrin first."  
  
"Be careful."  
  
"I will."  
  
Yuko turned to face Kathrin as Kurama went to join the battle with the king. Yuko and Kathrin made their way towards each other. When they were a fair distance with each other, they started raining assaults towards the other. They moved around the now destroyed stadium trying to make the other person fall and drop. Yuko gathered energy and sent this towards Kathrin who was sent towards the seats. Yuko quickly went to Kathrin's side and sent a quick surge of energy through her body. She jumped back and waited for Kathrin's reaction. When Kathrin looked at her there was a sad smile on her face as she attacked Yuko. Yuko blocked and evaded her. She could see the tears streaming down her face but her attacks were still as powerful as she had started, not even missing a beat.  
  
"Kathrin if you can hear me stop it..."  
  
Kathrin rained more attacks and seemed to attack more than defend. Yuko was slowly being pushed to a corner and wasn't able to move from there because of the attacks she was delivering. Yuko couldn't defend some of the attacks and Kurama was able to help her by engaging Kathrin into a fight so that her attention would be diverted to him and Yuko would be able to get away from the corner. Yuko jumped away from the corner and Kathrin jumped after her, engaging her into the most violent fight they had been in. Powerful attacks collided with each other and sparks of electricity seems to pass through the both of them.  
  
Meanwhile the others were not having any progress with the king either. They had not expected the king to possess enough power to defend from all their attacks. Aya and the other guardians seemed to be having even more problems; they seem to be losing their ability to control their powers and their attacks. Aya had seen a chance and attack the king then but he was expelled with so much force he slammed on the wall drawing blood and creating a dent on the wall. When he stood up the king was already putting up his shields and his "shell."  
  
"You will never defeat me. You see after the successful operation of Yuko I had the scientists do the same experiment on me and this time it was so successful my powers are now triple of what you guardians possess. Hahahahaha."  
  
"Rairan what are we going to do now?"  
  
"We can't let him hide and we can't afford to lose. We have to fight him."  
  
"And that shell thing?"  
  
"Find its weakness. Come on."  
  
They rained the thing with attacks and tried to find the weakness that lies within the shell's surface. They also avoided the colliding attacks coming from Yuko and Kathrin. Kurama would glimpse them from time to time to make sure Yuko was still all right.  
  
Yuko knew there must be something to crack the trance Kathrin was in right now. She had been thinking deep to find a solution that might snap her out of the trance. Her tears had kept falling and her attacks had seemed to sway but only from time to time. Yuko was getting really tired and exhausted. She had used much of her strength and powers under the rubble and the energy field a while ago and it wasn't a walk in the park fighting her best friend since they had grown together, they had trained together and learn to fight together. She had always topped Kathrin but Kathrin was full of determination and untapped potential. Yuko was thinking these thought when Kathrin saw her chance and sent multitude of punches towards Yuko's direction sending her to the wall and seeing her chance again to kill her she had grabbed it.  
  
"Yuko!"  
  
"Rairan, Yuko's in trouble!"  
  
"Kuwabara, can you reach her with the lightning sword?"  
  
"No it's too far."  
  
"Yuko!"  
  
Kathrin had tried to fight the overwhelming darkness inside her. She could not take the fact that she had been fighting her best friend and had not done anything to stop the thing from trying to destroy her friend. She had cried and done her hardest to stop it but she could not. She had given up her own fight until she had seen Yuko fly towards the wall and her body quickly going there to finish the deed. Kathrin had released a new wave of her essence around her body in hopes of stopping the thing before it can kill her friend. When she opened her eyes she saw Yuko's hand glowing and going through her chest, turning around she saw her friend.  
  
Yuko knew it was the only way to talk to her, the only way she could possibly take her friend and hear her explanation. It was the only way to kill her friend and save her. Yuko had found herself looking through her friend's thought and actions and then finding herself face to face to Kathrin. Yuko walked towards her and found the darkness surrounding her like a shield, a barrier. She outstretched her hand and Kathrin did the same. When their hands touched each other Yuko found the answers she was looking for and the reason why Kathrin had exchanged her soul for Yuko's. She found herself crying and Kathrin had wiped it away with her free hand.  
  
"Don't cry, it's meant to be. As long as your father sits at the throne there is no reversing what is happening."  
  
"Must I really sacrifice you to get to that goal?"  
  
"You have gone this far. Don't turn around just because you see destruction and death before you. You can do it, many counts on you."  
  
"But I can't do it. I can't kill you."  
  
"Then I will have to do it myself."  
  
With that Kathrin had let go of her hand and pushed her away. Back in reality Kathrin had pulled Yuko's hand away from her chest and turned around towards the guardians. She moved towards them and Yuko followed her but was not able to catch up, she needed time to get back on her feet from traveling through her darkened mind. She watched as Kathrin powered up and gathered all her strength and power and concentrated in one part of the shell. She turned back to Yuko and smiled gently, the song of the guardians of destiny rose from the depths of Subete, announcing the death of one of them. Yuko struggled to move and when she was able to be beside Kathrin, it was too late. She had released the power, creating an opening in the shell. The king had fired a large amount of power towards Kathrin and Yuko, Aya had pushed Yuko away to save her from the power surge and Yuko watched as Kathrin burned to her death.  
  
"Kathrin!"  
  
"Yuko stay here."  
  
"Kathrin! No..."  
  
The others concentrated on the opening Kathrin had created and slowly they were able to open it and expose the king from his hiding place. New assaults and attacks ensued but most of them were already tired and exhausted causing most of them to be sent to the walls and the ground. Yuko had powered up and raised her hand up on the sky. Calling on the last resources of Subete that she could use she used this last bit of power to heal and give her warriors and herself enough strength to continue the almost unending fight with her father.  
  
"I will destroy you father and end your reign!"  
  
"You can try Yuko but you can never stop me from ruling Subete!"  
  
They had all powered up and continued the attacks they had left. They surrounded the king and rained attacks after attacks on him. Even Yuko was sending attacks to her father, hate and death in her eyes. The king seeing no escape chanted a powerful spell and directed it to the guardians. Yuko had seen this coming but she wasn't fast enough to counter the on coming attack or the spell. Yuko knew what the king was planning and she knew if she doesn't save her friends there was no saving them anymore. The king was planning to send the guardians back to the real world where they would die. Something the king had power over right now and something he could do without failure.  
  
"Rairan!!!"  
  
Yuko runs towards her four guardians but was too late, they were already levitated and headed for an opened portal. She had no choice but enclosed them in a globe like casing suspending them between the portal and Subete. The globe slowly sent the guardians towards Yuko and with it using Yuko's spirit like a faucet. Yuko was able to take Rairan's hand and with all her strength she held on even with the whips and slashes of power whipping behind her.   
  
While this was happening Yusuke and the others fought the king with all their strength and newly acquired powers, as well as the new strength Yuko had fed them with. Of course they were stronger, faster, more powerful but whatever they were throwing to the king, it had seemed that he was able to return it three fold even though they had already been fighting for a while. It had seemed bleak for them all but inside their hearts they knew they could not stop, they could not fail. The fate of the world they live in was at stake. They were pushed to remember those people that gave them courage and strength, Yusuke just thought of Keiko waiting for him, Kuwabara was thinking of Yukina and his sister who would taunt him forever if he had failed. Hiei thought of his sister that was waiting for them to return and Kurama thought of the girl with them, full of sadness and determination and it gave him new determination and courage to continue. He heard the conversation that was happening between the princess and the guardians.  
  
"Princess please let us go."  
  
"No, I'm not letting you leave me again. I'm not letting you go and suffer the fate I saved you from. I'm not letting my father do to you what he had done before. I don't want you to die!"  
  
Pain coursed through her body and at the same time in Kurama's as well. Unknown to Yuko Kurama had fallen from a blast the king had delivered because he was trying to help her with her guardians. He was now suffering more with the sorrow, pain and suffering Yuko was putting up to hold on to her guardians. Yuko had felt the slight pain. She had always been immune to pain and her thoughts were of her friends and her world sending the pain of her love at the bottom of her heart, how painfully it was causing her.  
  
"Iiaah..."  
  
She screamed as one of the more powerful attacks collides with her back. She almost lost her hold on Rairan but she was able to anticipate it and held on to him tighter.  
  
"Princess listen to us if our fate is to die there's no stopping it. You have to let us go and save Subete!"  
  
"No I'm not letting you leave me again!"  
  
"Yuko we'll be all right. We have been encountering dead ends more dangerous than this."  
  
"You have to trust us Yuko."  
  
"We'll be all right."  
  
"I don't want you to die.... I don't want you to die..."  
  
"Yuko listen to me, we have talked about this. The fates have already planned our death. We told you, we will fall when the last letter of the epitaph is written and the book is closed. If you let us go you would be able to save Subete as well as everyone else!"  
  
"I'm not letting you die! I won't watch you die and feel helpless like what I did with my mother and brother."  
  
Tears started streaming down her face from pain or sorrow they were not sure maybe even from both. The power attacks were still batting her back making it raw and red. She was enduring too much and there was no saying when she was going to fall or collapse. They knew she was stubborn and whatever they say she wasn't going to let go, they knew she meant well and that she would not do any of it if she wasn't saying the truth but they could not turn away from their duty, they had done it once and they were not going to commit the same mistake, it was time to die if it was meant to be. Rairan smiled towards Yuko and Yuko knew what they were thinking, their eyes were saying the same thing...  
  
Goodbye...  
  
Rairan pulled his hand away from Yuko's hold causing her to fall back and escape one of the blasts raining her back, disconnecting the shield holding them back and sending them straight to the portal and to their death. Yuko looked up, regarding the pain that had exploded on her back from connecting to the rocks and her raw back; she had shouted after them,  
  
"Rairan, Kenren, Mamomi, Yokan!!!"  
  
When the portal closed the voices of the four guardians echoed in her ears and the different colors symbolizing their powers entered her body indicating the death or lose of the guardians.  
  
"We'll never leave you. We'll always be by your side."  
  
"Rairan!!!"  
  
"Yuko watch out!"  
  
Yusuke stopped a red ball from hitting Yuko by standing in front of her sending him to one of the pillars and under tons of rubble. Yuko was indifferent from the things around her she was more occupied on looking at where the portal used to be. From that space a wall like mirror appeared and showed them what was happening in the real world. Yuko crawled towards it and watched what was happening much to her disgust. She was crying tears of pain, sorrow and hatred. Yuko watched as the final battle between her guardians and Schwartz commenced. Yuko knew too well what was ahead and knew that the only way to stop it was to kill her father. Aya was battling Crawford, Ken was being smashed on one of the pillars by Farfello, and Omi was telepathically smashed to one of the pillars and fell on the ground. He saw Ken being beaten and hurled himself towards Farfello causing Farfello's attention to be diverted to the young man, kicking him over and over again. Yoji on the other hand was battling Schuldig with his wire with not much luck. This was happening while Yuko had looked around at her fallen friends. Kurama was suffering the worst and Yuko hated herself for sending that much pain.   
  
She attacked her father with all her remaining strength and even when she knew it was not enough she continued to rain her attack. Gathering strength from Yuko's attacks the others followed her lead even with their badly beaten bodies; Yuko's mind had only one thought, I'm going to kill him, I'm going to save them, I'm not going to let them die... She was about to deliver a combined attack when something skipped in her heart causing her to look at the mirror like wall. She knew there was no time to look, she knew there was something wrong, she knew what it meant and though she did she could not stop looking at the wall, anticipating the thing that was going to happen causing her to drop down her guard and got hit by the king's attack. She was sent flying to the last concrete wall making rubble fall down and bury her under it. She felt the excruciating pain burst through her whole body but she disregarded this and sent a ki blast to remove the rubble and she turned to the mirror like wall just in time to see the floor under her guardians and the Schwartz collapse burying the eight people under tons of rubble.  
  
She watched as the building collapse slowly and buries the people she had cared for. The building continued to collapse and sink to the lake it was located creating a white cross, the direct meaning of their group WeiB Kreuz. It continued to sink and the cross stood like a monument against the blue water. She was disregarded for the moment giving her time to crawl out towards the wall and look at it earnestly, willing them to surface from the lake. When that did not happen the tears that fell from her eyes were not enough to take even a little bit of the pain she was feeling, the hate that was surfacing and the death she wanted to give her father. She was emitting a silver aura making her noticeable to the other warriors and the king. She stood up, the aura bursting out of her, healing her friends, killing Kurama with the pain, stress and the over power he was receiving and restoring her strength, will and fitness. The dust swirled around her, trapping her inside its vortex.  
  
"RAAAIII-RAAANNN!!!"  
  
The three remaining warriors and even the king turned to the suffering princess. The dust erupted around her and she slowly turned and her features started to shift and change. Her hair was turning a light whitish silver color with a dim white glow. It was growing straight and long, her clothes turned into a flowing, fit off-white color. From her back two white wings started forming and white feathers started falling behind her.   
  
When she was looking at them her eyes were different, they were radiating the same silver glow she has when she was in Youko form but they did not hold any life into them or any light of hope, they were just glowing as if dull. The markings on her face vanished but the marking appeared on her arms but they were lighter, the markings were like Omi's. Her aura was silver but sparks of lightning seem to run on her hands as blue fire erupted around her. She slowly walked towards the king, destroying the things that got in her way. Yusuke and the others moved out of the way but the king was standing his guard, smiling evilly towards her.  
  
"You have been awakened. A worthy opponent now that there are no more obstacles. The chemicals and the blood seems to have altered your features but you are still who you are."  
  
"You will die..."  
  
It was the only thing that came out of her mouth and it sent chills up their spine. It was cold, frosty cold and it seem to send blasts to the direction of the king. Yusuke had checked up on Kurama and when he found out that there was no pulse or life from him he had moved back and shouted.  
  
"Yuko Kurama's dead."  
  
"I know he's dead."  
  
The king looked at Yuko questioningly. Yuko on the other hand smiled bitterly towards him and pulled a long staff from thin air. It looked like crystal, the handle a clear thin crystal ending with a small orb below the color of dark green. Another orb was located on the other side but this time it was slightly bigger and the color of gold. On closer look it looked liked a crescent moon inside a glass orb. There were wings on either side of the orb and it was the color of white and a blue flame topped the staff. She held it carefully showing its fragility, spinning it and then letting it stand beside her.  
  
The king pulled a sword from behind him and attacked the princess. She evaded and used the staff to shatter the sword the king held. The king shook his head and continued his attack by raining Yuko with black aura balls and all Yuko did was twirl the staff in front of her dissipating the balls as they struck her staff.  
  
"Surrender Father. There is no more escape."  
  
"You should be the one to surrender. Join me and let us rule both the real world and Subete."  
  
"No, it would disrupt the balance and the scale. I will not have any part of this."  
  
"Then you will die."  
  
"No father, you will die..."  
  
The king rushed forward towards Yuko and Yuko had just stood there when they had been a few inches apart a blinding light erupted around the stadium. It was only a bit of flash that blinded them but when they looked back the king was gone and Yuko was standing looking at a black pool of liquid. Yusuke and the others went to Yuko and found tears in her eyes as she touched the liquid with the lower part of the staff. The liquid evaporated into black smoke.  
  
It was over...  
  
The king was defeated...  
  
He has died...  
  
The guardians had died...  
  
They had won...  
  
And Yuko was now queen...  
  
Everything was back to normal...  
  
"What's going to happen now?"  
  
Yuko turned to the speaker and nodded towards Hiei.  
  
"I replace the core?"  
  
"Core?"  
  
"Replace?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Yuko smiled to them gently. Of course they did not know. Only the guardians knew why she had returned and risked everything. The guardians and the other residents of Subete that treated her as a friend, yes she should not forget Kurama who had told her not to do it, to find another way. They did not know that they had just returned the rightful core to her world. A thing she had escaped and yet had not. There was no use escaping it now.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
She had said simply. Yuko walked towards an opening and while she did they noticed how graceful she moved and how pearl like orbs seem to fall from her. Everything she come across returns to its original beauty and everyone who died along the path rose up again and bowed to them. A door appeared before them and it opened slowly emitting bright light as they entered it. It revealed a giant crystal with a black core, when Yuko walked towards it, it seems to open and the black core slowly disintegrated. When this was happening Yuko turned to them and said,  
  
"This is what I mean. I will replace the core."  
  
"What about Kurama? What would happen then?"  
  
"It's the only way to save him, the only way to change Subete back to normal and return the balance, the only way to return you."  
  
"You had not answered our question."  
  
She was crying now, not tears nor pearls but blood... She was crying with blood. And yet... and yet there were life in her eyes, smile in her lips and finality in her words and movement. Those droplets had not fallen to the ground but dissipated into light and energy as they fell towards the ground. She did not move to wipe them either.  
  
"Yes Kurama is dead. The last blow he received did not kill him but I did. The silver aura a while ago killed him... That and the immense pain I was causing him. It's impossible to explain how and why this happened but it had already happened and there's nothing else to do but accept and repair. Something I'm about to do now."  
  
"There must be another choice?"  
  
"There are no other choices for the people of Subete. The law of Subete must prevail... An eye for an eye... a tooth for a tooth... a life for a life, my life for his... I thank thee for helping u... me..."  
  
Yes, me...   
  
There's no one left anyway...   
  
They are dead...   
  
I can change that but they could never return...   
  
Yes, helping me...   
  
Helping me in returning to the accursed life I tried escaping...   
  
They will live...   
  
They will escape...   
  
Even at the cost of mine...   
  
Yuko bowed to them and made her way towards the crystal and as she did, her life force seems to seep out from her and dissipate out the room, making her glow dull and lifeless, she in fact had seemed lifeless. She entered the crystal and placed the staff behind her. It slowly faded as if consumed by flames. She placed her left hand to her right shoulder and her right hand to her left shoulder and crossed her thighs as her clothes faded as if consumed by fire as well. This was happening as the crystal closed in front of her, making her form hazy and blurred from their sight.  
  
In the stadium where Kurama was left behind, the life energy entered him and slowly the glow of life had returned to Kurama sending him back to the reality of things. He slowly woke up and felt extreme pain explode through his body, mainly his heart. He stood up and started walking, as if following something. He entered the opening since it was calling him. He saw Yuko inside the giant crystal as it closed in front of her. He couldn't believe it. The event that he, they had tried to stop had happened anyway, all their hard work for nothing. He walked passed his bewildered comrades and reached for the crystal. When his hand came in contact to the crystal a girl appeared beside him, looking exactly like Yuko. It smiled and turned to the others.  
  
"It's time to go home."  
  
She said as she waved her hand and opened a portal. She seemed sad and miserable but the smile remained on her lips.  
  
"Go back home, there's nothing more you need to stay here for. The spirit world is back as well as the balance."  
  
One by one they had entered the portal except for Kurama. The girl turned to him, he still touching the crystal and looking intently at the girl inside. She walked towards him and whispered.  
  
"She's not coming back. She chose what she had to do."  
  
"A life for a life. I know..."  
  
"There's no point in staying here. It is over. Subete will go back keeping the balance, oblivious to humans..."  
  
"Then there's no point in living either."  
  
"No, you are wrong. The people of Subete are forever the prisoners of fate. We can't escape it, we have no choice but to follow what is predestined to us. You on the other hand have a choice... There's always something to live for, you just have to find it."  
  
"But our souls, the bond..."  
  
"It was never meant to last, it was never meant to be... It was predestined... The bond was superficial, for you to help, for us to win... Everything in Subete was predestined and it will change because of her choice."  
  
"You lie..."  
  
"I do not..."  
  
"I will not believe that."  
  
"There's no need too, I told you, you have a choice..."  
  
It was over in a flash of light. It blinded him and when he opened his eyes he found himself in Gensai sama's temple. He sighed and placed his hand down. He had a choice? He turned and saw the others heading towards the beach as if nothing happened in a place called Subete, as if Subete never existed. When they got to the beach, Kurama had turned and saw a cliff... The wind whispered to him.  
  
"Look, that's the beach we are heading too in a few days."  
  
She never did get to go. He watched as everyone enjoyed the serenity of the beach and the sunset. Keiko was extremely quiet, he could not blame her, it had been three years and Yusuke has not returned. Kurama had stopped looking at her and turned to the sunset. Just then he heard Keiko shouts to the sun.  
  
"Yusuke! It's been three years! I'm not waiting for you anymore! I can't wait for you anymore! Where are you?"  
  
Kurama smiled bitterly, he knew what Keiko meant, he knew how she felt. Just then they all turned feeling the unmistakable aura of Yusuke and found him standing there holding his bag and looking at Keiko. Keiko rushed to him and hugged him causing the both of them to unbalance and fall on the water. Keiko kissed Yusuke and Kurama felt happy for the both of them and yet he felt...  
  
Sad.  
  
Depressed.  
  
Lonely.  
  
Envious.  
  
Miserable.  
  
Those were just the few words and even then they were not enough to describe how much he had really felt...  
  
"There's always something to live for, you just have to find it..."  
  
It whispered in his ears. He turned but found no one. The wind again... He turned to the lovers playing in the water, Kuwabara playing with them, Yukina enjoying herself. He looked past them and to the sunset...  
  
I will find you...  
  
Owari? (End?) 


	14. Author's note

Hi,  
  
This is Yuki your host for this Fanfic. There are just a few things I need to clarify after you had read the story, some ranting, some thanks... mostly ranting. First of all I made the characters have two names, most of the main characters anyway. Why is this? It's because I want the readers (that would be you) to see the difference of the two worlds.  
  
Aya Fujimiya from WeiB Kreuz has also been called Rairan in this story. I use Aya in the narration bit because it would make the narration a little easier. Aya was also used in the conversation bit in the few episodes when the other guardians still slumbers and only knows him as Aya Fujimiya. Of course when it came to the introduction of the guardian I used Rairan. The same goes for the other guardians or Weib Kreuz kittens: Ken Hidaka, Kenren; Omi Tsukiyono, Momi/ Mamomi; Yoji Kodou, Yokan.   
  
If you'd also noticed I used Kurama's human name Minamino Shuuichi unfortunately lacking the right information I'm not quite sure which is the first name or the last name of Kurama. If you'd look at the Filipino version of Yuyu Hakushu they used Minamino as the first name but then I don't have much trust on the Filipino dubbing since some of the time they used the last names as the first. So I just used Shuuichi as the last name and Minamino as the first, so that I'd have someone to blame if I get it mixed up. evil laugh  
  
Oh yes if you'd also notice most of the second names are near to the original ones. Rairan, Ran Fujimiya; Kenren, Ken Hidaka, Yokan,Yoji Kodou; Mamomi, Mamoru Takatori/ Omi Tsukiyono and Yukiko, Yuko but then there's that sickly corny name Rai-rai for Kurama. If you're wondering why this is so I'm afraid there's no real reason why I did it. It's corny and it's too sweet/cute making their "relationship" near to the real ones (relationship) in this world (where am located anyway).  
  
I think the most confusing bit in this story would be the worlds bit (spirit, real, meta, Subete and dark realm). But of course if I'm wrong, skip this part, there's no use reading something you already understand.  
  
In Yuyu Hakushu the movie (the first one) the spirit world was submerged under water because of Hades, the king of the underworld. In this story I used the meta world as substitute for the underworld. And as it was explained in the movie (that is if I remembered correctly) The three worlds (spirit world, real world and underworld) is connected horizontally and the spirit world and underworld are fighting over the balance of the real world, the underworld wanting to rule it. The Spirit world keeps the balance in the real world and protects the humans by the barriers. Now getting that thought what would happen if the spirit world depended on another world to keep the balance? Thus, entering the idea of Subete. Subete is a gateway to the world that keeps the balance in the real world. Because of this Subete and the world itself (dark realm) was considered as 1. Of course you cannot just place another world in an already existing plan that is the reason for the portals and the extreme value of the princess, the rightful heir to balancing the real world. As this story shows she is the only link between the real world and Subete, the gatekeeper in a way.  
  
For those people who are wondering why I made the ending fight too short/ pathetic/ worthless (am talking about the fight between the king and Yuko) it's because there are no more ideas for a much extravagant, elaborate fight between a father and a daughter. If you've noticed some of the fights even came out pathetic, I'd blame the drowsiness and the sugar attacks but then it's just lack of ideas people, that is all. Verbal abuse was one of the options as well as gore and multiple destruction causing the death of the remaining characters, it was going to be fun to write and read however it wasn't the main point of the story and the ending would be horribly mutilated if I did that too (too many WeiB Fans are already hunting me down for killing the four bishies and I don't think the Yuyu Hakushu fans would appreciate my killing of the four). Yes it will give spice and everything like that but I'm not going for adventure type story, I'm going for tragic, something that will keep you thinking. And the transitions to those two genres ( extreme adventure and extreme tragic) is strength depleting and head pounding (in layman's term it's difficult and if I even tried it, this story won't turn out as expected and it won't be finished by the time I expected it to be).  
  
Now for those who are wondering why I chose to put four utterly unnecessary trials for Kurama (five counting the last one where he needs to head back on time), this is all I have to say: Would you rather I had him healed by medicine and talking to him through telepathy or the trials where he had proven his love, courage, intelligence and to top it all the adventure and different type of healing? I'd say go for the trials. Which by the way would have been converted to a sloppy piece of junk if not for two people who had given me the idea even though they had not given it directly, I still thank you (I meant you Jillian and you too Zeruel). Now about the "prizes" he had to get... I know, I know, translated to English they are corny and crappy but here's an explanation to it.  
  
Yes there's an explanation to almost everything bizarre, sweet or corny in this story, why? Because I don't like making things without any value. They make me feel degraded for not making an excellent story with an excellent background or meaning (I know I'm making things more difficult for me but what the hell I like the workout, especially when I'm experiencing a sugar crash). Okay now for the explanation. First the trial by lightning with the tama inazuma (lightning ball), I know some of you would think "How corny, a ball?" Well if you have read the bit about the staff the orb with the crescent moon and the thing Kurama got is one and the same, it possess power! Bwuhahahaha choke choke Ahem... Now for the second one, trial by Air, Kori Iki (ice breath), now this one I really had a hard time with (and I was also thinking how I was going to incorporate the staff with this, then I remembered the wings). But then it hit me, there was one movie I saw where to defeat the villain you must acquire ice power and the only way to acquire this from the god is by a woman. Now combine that with the fact that Kurama has to fight Yuko, what could be more entertaining than kissing the person he was suppose to hate and acquiring the "prize" as well. Of course he did not know it was the thing he was suppose to do; another entertaining thought that crossed my dementedly, weird, sugar driven mind.   
  
Now all of you know about the cliché "fight the one you love" trial. I didn't want to use this but then it complemented the ending I had in mind (How? Read the ending again). Therefore pointing us to the trial by fire with the "prize" Hikari no Hoshi (Star of light). Now if my analogy is correct Star of light is also called hope by most people. The only thing left in Pandora's box (no Pandora's box has nothing to do with the story I'm just giving emphasis to the detail). Combine the two thoughts (hope and "fight the one you love" trial) and viola a perfect trial about trust, hope, love and healing. I had a hard time coming up with the ending for this trial coz there was three possible outcomes. First is Kurama killing Yuko, acquiring the star of light and healing himself, also putting into action the quotation "If you love someone let them go..." However it destroys the ending I put up. Therefore directing us to option number two, which is Kurama acquires the star of light by making Yuko believe in him therefore healing him, acquiring hope, love and trust but then it's corny and too used by many great writers. Then there's the third option where Kurama heals, gets trust, and love but then loses hope, acquiring it in the latter part of the story but that would suck big time. So I was stuck at how the hell I'm going to end one of the most important parts of the story. Then it hit me again, how about a draw? Then you would think "A draw?" (you read the story right? It came out as a draw right?) Well let's look at it this way. Kurama gets the star of light, trust of Yuna and of himself, Heals and rediscovers the love he seem not to possess and Yuko does not die but gives up the hope willingly however delivering great damage to our great hero. If you did not know how that happened, I would have to say, THE HELL, DID YOU READ THE STORY OR NOT?!?!?! I got the idea from the movie "Hero", yes I admit I copied the fight bit between Broken sword and Flying snow (did I get the names correct?) It was the classic letting the guy die for the girl to believe putting into effect the world famous line "I'll give you everything, the moon, the stars... blah blah blah blah." but then... you know the story, you read it...  
  
Okay now the last trial was the trial by Water, Hono'o Aoi (Blue flame). Now for those who noticed and wondering, yes I took the idea from spirit warriors, the shortcut. It was just too good to pass. Imagine 8 Kuramas sighs it was heaven thinking about it but then hell knowing that they are trying to kill the real one and the blue flame came from Chrono Cross. First I was just thinking of Chrono cross but then where's the fun in that? Therefore incorporating the spirit warriors bit. For those who do not know, Chrono Cross' blue flame caused the hero to switch bodies with the enemy while the spirit warrior bit was mainly like the trial looking into the water creating clone, clone wanting the real one killed... I didn't put the "side effect" of the blue flame from Chrono cross because there was no one to switch bodies with (duh?) but I did make a little adjustment. I had let one of the clones stay and "warn" Kurama about the future which our dear little fox did not heed and he destroyed the clone by throwing the flame towards him.  
  
There, that's the explanation of the trials. Oh one last thing. I know the trials seemed cliche... Trial where you fight your friends, then see what you have become, then fight your love, and lastly fight yourself. and how much I made them original they are still cliché and I used them because to fully 'defeat' an evil inside you, you must fight with yourself, see what you have done to repent, see what could happen to friendship and lastly to love. The usual trials in life, I'd say...  
  
I think it's time to also include the fairy tale bit. I know not many are wondering about this but this is my time to rant! My time to pour out everything about the story and no one can stop me!!!! Bwuhahahahahahahahahaha choke choke Ahem... Okay. I chose Rapunzel because Snow White, Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty had been used way too much. I know they're classic and world famous but then Yuko would not be able to "feel" with the characters since they had not lost anything in the end. They started from nothing and gained everything while Rapunzel started getting everything and then there had been a threat to lose everything much like Yuko's life.  
  
If the readers have noticed I used the ending of both Anime. In WeiB Kreuz they were not clarified to be killed in that building that collapsed creating the white cross however I used that ending because I have to make the fanfic near to the real anime. Remember (to those who knew) that before the 'ritual' and the fight between WeiB and Schwartz there had already been chaos therefore making the unbalance of the world and in Yuyu Hakushu the tournament in the spirit world was to ensure what would happen to the real world (this would then act as the unbalance in the spirit world). Not only near but also I needed a plot line to get rid of some of the characters. The WeiB kittens being the guardian and friends of Yuko was more fitting for the part of death because it would complement the thoughts and actions Yuko did in the ending. It was also fitting because they were closer to her than the Yuyu Hakushu group 'cept for Kurama that is. And I also used the endings because it was best for both my mind and flow of the story.  
  
Now about Kurama's death in the ending part, yes, Yuko did kill Kurama. It would be explained further if I go on with the sequel but a partly explanation is that, Kurama was one of the most powerful among the four (in the story because of the acquired powers and the blood he had drank from Yuko) but also remember that Kurama hated Yuko for some odd reason that was why the guardians were reluctant to awaken his powers. Now they did awaken it and it turned out to be the worst for Yuko and Kurama's relationship (which got fixed in the later part) but Yuko was sending too much pain towards Kurama, too much stress and absorbing too much energy from the remaining four. Yuko then did the only humane thing, killed Kurama for less pain. Now why didn't she feel as if she killed herself like it was said in the earlier part of the story? Because like the girl said to Kurama: "It was never meant to last, it was never meant to be... It was predestined... The bond was superficial, for you to help, for us to win..." There, that's the partly explanation. More if I go on to the sequel of Blood.  
  
What else must I rant about? Ah yes dedications! (now didn't you wish you were nicer to me?) Well this story was and is dedicated   
  
To my friend Jillian: "There's always something to live for... You just have to find it." "You always have a choice." Thankies for the idea and the breaks you made me take without them I won't be here with you right now. Oh yeah and thanks for staying with me in my sugar sessions.  
  
To Raymond: Who has introduced me to the joy and power of writing fan fiction. Thanks a lot and yes I finished one!!! And I'm sorry if I used some of your ideas without asking for permission. Gomen nasai...  
  
To Mico kun: You had always made me smile in the most unusual times. I will not forget that time we met and the plots we have hatched and the destruction we had tried to impart to the world. Thank you for the support as well as the ideas and the happiness. Thank you Thank you.  
  
To Zeruel: For the night discussions and the perceptions, the hatred, anger and destruction you made me feel and want to impart to you, which added to the story and made it more detailed than I intended it to be. For the ideas you shared and the chocolates you made me eat as well as making Yuki and Heisei smile... I thank you.  
  
To my Oni-chan: Who had always been there for me, though he doesn't read fanfics and he will not in anyway have the chance to read this (that is if God and the people who are up there is kind enough to not let him know), I thank thee and I thank you as well for the insanity you have placed in my head, causing the dementedly excellent piece of work I have done in many weeks. As well for the times you have endured the sugar crashes I was into and the overdrives I have been hooked into while doing this fanfic.  
  
To my dorm mates (Angelica and Tiffany): Who had endured the long hours of opened lights, ranting, complaining, pestering, maniacal laughs, loud thoughts, laptop sounds, over eating and incoherent, nonsense words that came out of me while doing the fanfic, my other works, everyday occurrences of life and while I stayed at bed number 3, top bunk, room 106 of Residencia de Dios.  
  
To all I thank you and yes finally my ranting has reached its end. Those are all the things I thought needed clarifying and reading. And now I must take my leave and find some other work that needs finishing, ranting or starting. Hope you all liked my story as well as this lengthy Author's note. See you in other works!I hope you enjoyed my work as I have enjoyed writing it.  
  
The official scribe of the non existing world of Sifero:  
  
Akabara, Yuki 


End file.
